Accidentally Married
by Byun Min Hwa
Summary: [Chap 10 UP!] Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila seks yang tak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun, suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya? ChanBaek/Baekyeol/GS/Marriage Life/RnR please! :)
1. Chapter 1

**ACCIDENTALY MARRIED**

 **Presented by Byun Min Hwa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila sex yang tak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun, suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog:**

"Life is an Encho.

What you send out - comes back.

What you give - you get.

What you seen in others - exists in you"

Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang benar benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai khususnya dikalangan para pria.

Apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. Hal inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang lain.

Tapi karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki laki yang tak mencintainya. Baekhyun pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak bosan dengan status hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti itu?"

"Ughh, berhentilah memojokkanku. Aku dan dia senang dengan keadaan kami sekarang dan aku tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan status semacam itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengar, yang kita lakukan tadi malam benar-benar membingungkan."

"Ya, kita tidak mengingat apa-apa."

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti pikiran wanita."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Cukup lihat dan pahami saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami merasa ini yang terbaik untuk kami. Kalian tahu aku sudah lama hidup sendiri dan menurutku dia adalah wanita yang paling mengertiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau membohongiku? Begitu?"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Terserah apa katamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **[A/N]:**

Haaiiiiiii :D

Jumpa lagi dengan Min Hwa ^^

Bukannya lanjutin yg dulu maalah update baru lagi wakakak :v

Enngg sebenarnya FF yang ini sudah lebih dulu aku buat sebelum **WHAT IS LOVE** , baru kesampean update sekarang mwahaha *tawa nista*

Eitsss tapi **WHAT IS LOVE** tetep masih jalan kok :)

Prolog dulu ya, kalau banyak respon positif, Chapter 1 akan segera rilis yeay (^.^)/

 **So, mind to review?**

 _~Byun Min Hwa_


	2. Chapter 1 : Bad Girl

**ACCIDENTALLY MARRIED**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **###########**

 **Chapter 1 ― Bad Girl**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc. (GS for Uke)**

 **Rate: M/NC-21!**

 **WARN: Vulgar Words, Sex Scene, Mature Contents. Don't try to read for under age!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila seks yang tak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun, suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **S** uara dentuman hingar bingar musik terdengar menggema memekakkan telinga. Sang DJ dengan lihai memegang kendali penuh dalam memainkan alunan nada yang menghentak seluruh jiwa-jiwa liar di dalam sana. Lampu bulat berkerlap-kerlip mengitari seluruh ruangan membuat suasana euphoria semakin kental terasa.

"It's time for the party!" teriakan sang DJ dibalas oleh sorakan yang tak kalah riuh oleh pengunjung yang berada di di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Diskotik. Menjadi sebuah surga bagi para pecinta dunia malam atau sering disebut _clubber_ yang merasa bosan dengan hidupnya. Tempat dimana mereka bisa melepaskan beban sialan yang menumpuk pada bahu masing-masing . Tentang dosa? Mereka anggap sebagai wacana moral omong kosong oleh kaum sok moralis yang tak tau cara menikmati hidup.

Sang DJ menyeringai ketika matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang tengah meliak-liukkan tubuh dengan erotis di atas dance floor bersama pengunjung lain. Tak sedikit tatapan mata-mata lapar pria hidung belang tertuju pada wanita tersebut.

"For sure you are slut babe." Gumam DJ itu lirih.

Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada lelaki di sebelahnya dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah partner DJ-nya. Kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga dari tempat DJ bermain menuju ke dance floor untuk menghampiri wanita yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

 **GREP**

"Hai, sayang." Si DJ memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

"Kris?" wanita itu melirik sekilas pada orang yang sedang memeluknya.

"Ya, ini aku. I really miss you Baekhyun." Ia kecup mesra tengkuk Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun berdesis seperti ular.

"Sshh… lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak akan." Ujar Kris tegas.

"Brengsek. Apa maumu, hah?" Baekhyun menggeliat di dalam kungkungan Kris dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka berdua kini berhadapan.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu."

Kris menyeringai. Bola matanya terfokus pada kedua gundukan payudara montok Baekhyun yang sedikit nampak dari balik belahan gaun ketatnya yang rendah. Ia remas payudara dengan ukuran 36C itu secara sensual.

"Aahhh." Desahan sialan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau menikmatinya, sayang?"

Kris menyeringai puas. Ia tambahkan frekuensi remasannya hingga membuat Baekhyun mulai terbuai. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan dari tangan Kris yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ahh... Kris―hh." Suara Baekhyun tersengal-sengal akibat gairah yang memanas.

"Katakan sayang. Jangan kau tahan. Apa maumu, hm?"

"Jangan lakukan disini bajingan!" Baekhyun mulai bisa mengontrol deru nafasnya yang tadi sempat dikuasai oleh nafsu.

Kris tersenyum menang. Ia tarik tangan Baekhyun menerobos kerumunan orang untuk keluar dari diskotik tersebut. Baekhyun menunggu di depan area diskotik selagi Kris mengambil mobilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil Ferrary milik Kris telah melaju membawa dua orang tersebut menuju apartemen Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK**

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas di atas ranjang dengan kasar. Kris melepas kaos yang membalut tubuhnya secara terburu-buru. Kemudian ia tindih tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan menyangga menempel di atas kasur. Matanya telah diselimuti oleh kabut nafsu yang bergejolak.

"Slow down, babe. I'm yours for tonight."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Jari-jemarinya menari membentuk pola abstrak pada dada bidang Kris. Sesekali ia cubit dan pilin puting dada itu dengan gerakan sensual, membuat pemiliknya merem melek keenakan.

"Emhh… cukup Baek."

Ia singkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari dadanya. Bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menganggur, segera ia sambar dengan tidak sabar. Diawali dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut, lama-kelamaan ciuman itu telah berubah menjadi lumatan yang menggairahkan. Ia hisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah milik Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Entah siapa yang mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut hingga membuat bunyi kecipak terdengar dengan jelas memenuhi kamar. Baekhyun tekan tengkuk kekasihnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Eungghh." Baekhyun melenguh saat salah satu tangan Kris meremas payudaranya.

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit diangkat untuk melepaskan resleting yang berada di bagian belakang gaun yang ia pakai. Mengerti maksud dari sang kekasih, Baekhyun pun membantu Kris untuk melepaskan gaun tersebut hingga kain itu sudah merosot sampai batas kakinya.

Tangan Kris kembali meremas payudara Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus bra. Merasa belum puas dengan hisapan dibibir, Kris gigit benda tipis itu hingga Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Ia lesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Ia biarkan Kris mengabsen satu per satu gigi putihnya. Perang lidah berlangsung cukup lama hingga Baekhyun melepas tautan kedua mulut itu terlebih dahulu dengan nafas terengah.

"Hahh…hhh."

Ia hirup seluruh pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya, begitu pula dengan Kris. Tangan Baekhyun pun masih berpegangan pada kedua bahu Kris.

"Aku ingin segera memakanmu, sayang." Kris berbisik pada telinga Baekhyun dengan nada seduktif.

"Bukankah kita harus melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu?"

"Apapun maumu. Lakukanlah. Kau selalu tahu cara memuaskanku." Dikecupnya singkat bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia balik posisi tubuh mereka hingga kini Kris yang berada di bawahnya. Ia lepas gaunnya terlebih dahulu yang sudah merosot dan melemparnya sembarangan ke lantai.

Kris terlentang pasrah dengan posisi kaki yang masih menempel di lantai. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang sedang melepaskan zipper jelana jeansnya. Setelah jeans itu terlepas, kejantanan Kris yang sudah sedikit menggembung tercetak dengan jelas dari balik celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun remas benda pusaka itu dari luar.

"Sshh…" Kris berdesis menikmati permainan awal Baekhyun.

Tak membuang waktu, Baekhyun segera melepaskan celana dalam itu hingga kini tubuh Kris telah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Kejantanan Kris mulai membesar dan berdenyut ketika tangan Baekhyun meremas serta memijitnya dengan lihai. Ia kocok pelan-pelan kejantanan Kris yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum di ujungnya.

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun menjilat cairan itu dan segera melahap kejantanan milik kekasihnya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia gerakkan kepalanya maju mundur hingga memberikan sensasi gelenyar memabukkan bagi Kris.

"Ashh…lebi―ih cepat Baeekh." Kris berbicara secara terbata-bata dengan mata terpejam.

Baekhyun tak menuruti permintaannya. Sengaja ia lepaskan kulumannya untuk menyiksa Kris yang sudah dalam kondisi horny berat.

Kris membuka mata dan melirik ke arah bawah."Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya tak terima atas aksi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil meremas kejantanan Kris dengan keras.

"Arrghhh." Kris menjerit keenakan.

"Jangan pernah berani memerintahku. Kau tau aku tidak suka itu!" ujar Baekhyun secara tegas.

Kembali ia masukkan kejantanan Kris ke dalam mulutnya. Menggerakkan kepala maju mundur sesuai irama sambil sesekali menggigit kecil benda keras nan panjang tersebut. Lidahnya benar-benar lihai saat menjilat benda itu mulai dari ujung hingga pangkalnya.

Tangan satunya yang sejak tadi menganggur ia gunakan untuk memainkan twins ball milik Kris.

"Oouh… Baekhh―hyun."

.

Pandangan Kris mulai mengabur saat ia merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang meledak dalam dirinya. Tangannya menggenggam seprai kuat-kuat saat sensasi memabukkan itu sudah berada di ujung dan ―

"Aaarghhh!" Kris memekik saat cairan kental putih itu keluar dari dalam dirinya dan membasahi kerongkongan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan lihai menelan semua cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya, sama sekali tidak merasa jijik karena dia terbiasa melakukannya. Ia jilat area sudut bibirnya untuk membersihkan sisa cairan yang masih tertinggal disana.

"Kau curang." Kris berujar ketika melihat Baekhyun masih mengenakan bra beserta celana dalamnya lengkap sedangkan dirinya sudah telanjang bulat di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa remeh pada Kris. Dengan gerakan yang dibuat se-sensual mungkin, ia lepaskan pengait bra-nya dari belakang. Kedua gundukan payudaranya yang bulat dan montok menggelayut dengan bebas setelah bra itu terlepas.

Terakhir Baekhyun melepas celana dalam rendanya. Ia lempar benda segitiga itu pada wajah Kris hingga pria itu harus menahan napas. Aromanya benar-benar memabukkan. Kewanitaan Baekhyun yang terhias dengan bulu-bulu halus semakin membuatnya tak berkedip. Ia tak sabar untuk segera menemui surganya.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan prinsipku 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Safety first, right?" Kris membuka laci buffetnya dan segera mengeluarkan pengaman untuk ia pasang pada kejantanannya.

"Berbaring di tengah ranjang sekarang." Kris menuruti perintah kekasihnya. Ia geser tubuhnya untuk menuju bagian tengah ranjang.

Baekhyun segera merangkak naik ke atas kasur dan kembali menindih tubuh Kris di bawahnya. Posisinya kini tengah menduduki tepat pada kejantanan milik Kris. Ia goyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan memutar sebagai pemanasan.

"Oouhh Baek. Aku tak tahan lagi." Kejantanannya kembali mengacung tegak ke atas.

"Sabarlah sayang. Ssh… aah." Mata Baekhyun terpejam menikmati kejantanan Kris yang sedikit menusuk kewanitaannya dari luar.

Ia angkat bokongnya dan mengarahkan kejantanan Kris tepat pada lubang senggamanya.

"Oouuh!" keduanya sama-sama menjerit ketika Baekhyun telah memasukkan kejantanan Kris ke dalam dirinya.

"Remas dadaku, Kris-ah."

Lagi-lagi pria itu menurut. Ia arahkan kedua tangannya pada payudara Baekhyun yang menggelayut bebas di depan mukanya.

Baekhyun yang berada di atasnya ―woman on top― telah menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun secara perlahan.

"Oouhh… kau sungguh nikmat Baekhh." Kris mulai meracau erotis ketika benda miliknya terasa dicengkram erat oleh kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Aaahh Kris―hh." Mata Baekhyun terpejam dengan tangan bersandar pada dada bidang Kris.

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Keringat telah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya begitu pula dengan Kris. Rambutnya yang terurai sudah berantakan kesana kemari seiring dengan pergerakannya.

"Fas―terr beib, ouhh."

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya ketika kewanitaannya mulai berkedut.

"A―ku ss ahh hampir samp―pai…hh." Kalimat Baekhyun terputus-putus saat akan menuju klimaksnya.

"Bersama sayang…hh."

Kris membantu Baekhyun untuk menaik-turunkan bokong kekasihnya. Keduanya telah sampai pada ambang klimaks. Bunyi kecipak dari bokong Baekhyun yang berbenturan dengan tubuh Kris semakin terdengar jelas di telinga. Baekhyun mencakar dada Kris dengan kasar dan akhirnya ―

"Baekhyun!/ Kris!" keduanya menjerit keras ketika telah sampai pada klimaksnya.

 **BRUK**

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk terkulai lemas diatas dada Kris. Cairan kewanitaannya sedikit mengalir keluar dari sela-sela lubang dengan kejantanan yang masih tertancap di dalamnya.

Kris yang masih dalam keadaan sadar membawa tubuh Baekhyun berbaring disampingnya. Ia tarik selimut dari lantai untuk menutupi kedua tubuh yang sama-sama polos.

Mungkin Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Ia dekap tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengikuti Baekhyun untuk menjemput alam mimpi setelah permainan panasnya usai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B** aekhyun telah kembali mengenakan gaunnya ketika Kris membuka mata. Sedikit tergesa Baekhyun memasang stiletto pada kedua kakinya sambil duduk pada tepi ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris.

"Pulang." Jawabnya singkat masih sambil memunggungi kekasihnya.

"Untuk apa terburu-buru? Biar nanti aku antar." Tawarnya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kris mengernyit heran ketika mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang kasar. Ia tegakkan tubuhnya hingga menjadi setengah berbaring pada kepala ranjang.

Saat itu juga Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam pada kedua bola mata Kris.

"Oh, ya. Kita putus mulai sekarang." Ujarnya enteng.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kris mengorek kupingnya mengira jika bisa saja ia salah dengar.

"Kau ini tuli atau bodoh sampai tak mengerti maksud perkataanku? Aku bilang kita putus mulai sekarang."

Kris terbelalak mendengar keputusan sepihak dari Baekhyun. Setaunya tadi malam mereka masih baik-baik saja dan bahkan sempat menghabiskan malam bersama. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuat paginya menjadi rusak seperti sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku bosan padamu. Itu saja."

Lagi-lagi Kris tercenung. Rahangnya terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun mengucapkan alasan yang menurutnya begitu kekanakkan dengan tampang tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

"Tapi aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu!" Suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Dan aku tidak pernah memintanya darimu jika kau ingat. Kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak seperti ini padaku!" Kris kembali berteriak mengajukan protes pada Baekhyun.

Suasana menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Kris mengepalkan kedua tangan secara kuat yang masih tertutupi selimut. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Meredam amarah akibat dari keputusan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Semua bisa aku lakukan semauku Tuan Wu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan bersidekap dan mengangkat kepalanya angkuh.

Gigi Kris bergemeletuk mendengar ucapan itu. Terlebih melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali padanya. Tak ia sangka dirinya akan dibuang seperti sampah oleh seorang gadis jalang seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit dan meraih tasnya yang berada di atas meja. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan apartemen Kris yang mulai terasa memuakkan untuknya.

"Tunggu!" satu tangan Baekhyun yang bebas ia cekal sebelum Baekhyun mengambil langkah.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kris pada lengannya.

Namun tidak berhasil karena cengkraman Kris terlampau kuat. Baekhyun yang sedikit lemah dihempaskan dengan kasar hingga kembali berbaring diatas kasur.

Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Kris menyambar mulut Baekhyun kemudian melumatnya dengan ganas.

"Lepas―empph―kan."

Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak karena kedua tangannya telah dicekal dengan kuat. Ia gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha menghindari ciuman dari Kris.

Baekhyun terus meronta dan berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa lepas dari kungkungan mantan kekasihnya itu. Melihat tubuh polos Kris, terlintas satu ide di dalam pikirannya.

 **DUG!**

"Arrgghh!"

Kris menjerit ketika lutut Baekhyun menendang kejantannya dengan amat keras. Otomatis membuat cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun terlepas dan beralih menutupi kejantanannya yang terasa sakit.

Dengan segera Baekhyun berlari keluar meninggalkan Kris yang masih merunduk dengan memegang kemaluannya.

"Bajingan!" Kris mengumpat keras sambil meninju kasur sebagai pelampiasan emosinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun turun dari sebuah taxy yang mengantarkan ia sampai depan gedung apartemennya. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas mencari uang untuk membayar taxy tersebut.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." Dengan tidak sopan Baekhyun melempar beberapa lembar won kepada supir taxy tersebut dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Supir taxy itu tertegun mendapat perilaku yang bisa dibilang tidak pantas dari Baekhyun.

"Tsk. Kesombonganmu akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri, Nak." Gumam ahjussi ―supir taxy― tersebut sebelum kembali melajukan taxy-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di apartemen Baekhyun langsung merendamkan tubuhnya di dalam bathup. Sentuhan air hangat dan aroma lavender yang ia pasang di kamar mandi membuat pikirannya berangsur tenang. Dipejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sensasi rileks yang memanjakan tubuhnya.

Kejadian terakhir saat di apartemen Kris kembali teringat olehnya. Baekhyun memang tidak bercanda tentang keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kris. Dan dia juga tidak berbohong jika dia sudah merasa bosan dengan pria keturunan China-Kanada itu.

Menurutnya Kris tidak berbeda dengan pria lain diluar sana. Hanya berniat untuk memiliki Baekhyun sebagai budak seks kemudian memonopoli seluruh kehidupannya. Dan Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

Lagipula Baekhyun tidak suka jika harus berkomitmen dengan seseorang dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Hal itu hanya membuatnya merasa terkekang dan tidak bisa bebas untuk melakukan segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"Hhh…" Baekhyun menghirup napas kemudian menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air.

 **.**

 **.**

 **―** **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B** aekhyun sedang sibuk menata meja dan kursi di café barunya yang baru berumur dua minggu. Berhubung café ini masih baru, ia tak segan untuk turun langsung dalam membantu kerja karyawannya.

Setelah hubungannya dengan Kris berakhir, Baekhyun mulai membangun usahanya sendiri. Selama ini Kris lah yang membiayai seluruh kehidupan Baekhyun. Namun bukan berarti Baekhyun adalah tipe wanita dengan sifat matrealistis yang haus akan uang. Tidak sama sekali.

Baekhyun tak pernah meminta semua itu pada Kris. Justru lelaki itu sendiri yang memberikannya pada Baekhyun secara cuma-cuma. Padahal Baekhyun sudah bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri dengan uang tabungan yang ia punya.

Jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang membuang Kris bagai sampah tak berguna. Karena baginya, mendapatkan lelaki seperti Kris bukanlah hal yang sulit. Banyak lelaki diluar sana akan bertekuk lutut pada Baekhyun dalam sekali kedip. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa menjadi primadona yang tidak akan kalah oleh wanita mana pun.

Bahkan saat menjalani hubungan dengan Kris pun, ia tak segan untuk melakukan affair dengan pria lain. Namun pria-pria tersebut hanyalah ia jadikan sebagai partner seksnya, tak lebih dari itu.

Baekhyun beruntung mendapat lokasi café yang berada di dekat perkantoran dan wilayah sebuah kampus besar. Berkat bantuan rekomendasi dari Daehyun _―partner seksnya―,_ Baekhyun bisa menyewa tempat café dengan harga yang lumayan murah di era globalisasi seperti sekarang, yang apa-apanya serba mahal.

Hari benar-benar masih pagi. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa gerah dan gelisah. Sudah beberapa minggu ini perasaan gelisah terus mengganggunya, membuat Baekhyun menjadi susah tidur dan mudah lelah.

Perasaan yang mengganggunya ini membuatnya selalu uring-uringan sepanjang hari. Mood swingnya benar-benar ekstrem. Mudah naik mudah turun, sebentar marah dan sebentar sedih tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Baekhyun mencoba menghabiskan waktunya dengan melakukan olahraga yoga untuk memulihkan moodnya.

Ponsel Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdering membuyarkan lamunan paginya. Foto Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum dengan gaun putih pernikahannya terpampang di layar ponsel Baekhyun.

" _Congratulation girl!_ " teriak Kyungsoo dari sebrang sana.

"Terlambat Kyungie. Ini sudah hari ke empat belas café dibuka." Ketus Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan daftar menu pada pegawainya.

" _Mianhae, Baekkie-ah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghubungimu, kau tau. Sinyal disana benar-benar membuatku cepat mati karena frustasi._ " Kyungsoo mengeluh.

Kurang lebih sudah hampir satu bulan ini Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk bulan madu bersama Jongin. Sebuah pulau yang berada di dekat Selandia Baru menjadi destinasi mereka untuk memadu kasih selama disana.

Baekhyun mengira mereka berdua tidak akan pernah pulang kembali ke Korea karena begitu senang menjelajahi pulau dan bersosialisasi dengan penduduk asli yang senang mencoret-coret tubuhnya itu.

Baekhyun masih menyimpan foto yang dikirim oleh Kyungsoo di ponselnya. Yang mana menunjukkan Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan tanktop putih dan rok rumbai-rumbai dari jerami, sedang asik menari bersama suami tercinta dengan berbagai coretan di tubuh gelapnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat benar-benar bahagia. Hal itu tak pelak membuat Baekhyun turut senang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu akhirnya telah bersatu.

"Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Aku dan Jongin sudah berada di bandara. Secepatnya aku akan mengunjungimu._ "

Baekhyun bisa membayangkan pipi chubby Kyungsoo yang memerah saking senangnya.

"Oke. Aku menunggumu dan jangan bawa suamimu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan gadisku!" ketus Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan tawa serak Kyungsoo.

" _Oke. Bye Baekkie-ah._ "

"Bye, Kyungie."

 **PIP!**

Sambungan terputus. Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan kembali mengecek kinerja pegawainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **―** **Accidentaly Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia menyanggul rambut panjangnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Baekhyun berdecak jengkel ketika tamu diluar sana terus membunyikan bel apartemennya dengan tidak sabar.

Ia buka pintu apartemennya, dan langsung mendapati kantong putih besar tersodor di depan wajahnya. Setelahnya wajah Kyungsoo-lah yang muncul dari samping kantong sambil memamerkan seringainya.

"Hai, girl." Sapa Kyungsoo.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku. Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan senyum tipis. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang hangat dan mencium kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun membuka pintu lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Kau malam-malam kesini dengan siapa? Dimana Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun menutup pintu lalu menyusul Kyungsoo yang sedang memeriksa isi lemari pendinginnya.

"Aku diantar Jongin. Dia ada urusan di sekitar sini dengan temannya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengambil minuman dingin.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk kantong putih besar yang berada di atas sofanya.

"Oleh-oleh untukmu. Lihatlah."

Baekhyun tersenyum girang duduk di depan kantong tersebut. Namun seketika wajah girangnya berubah cemberut saat melihat isi dari kantong tersebut.

"Yang benar saja! Apa kau tidak bisa mencarikan aku sesuatu yang lain? Yang lebih glamour atau mahal, mungkin?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar nada sarkastis Baekhyun. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak tau cara berterima kasih dan bersyukur. Tangannya memegang sebuah topeng panjang berwarna coklat gelap yang penuh ukiran dicat berwarna emas.

"Kau sudah memiliki banyak benda seperti itu di lemarimu. Kau butuh sesuatu yang berbau magis untuk cafému. Dan taraaaa aku menemukan benda ini Byunbaek." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada yang dibuat-buat membuat alis Baekhyun mengernyit melihatnya.

"Kau menyuruhku menaruh ini di café? Ini sama sekali tidak terlihat magis Kyung, tapi spooky!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa pusing saat berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang keras kepala. Tak bercermin pada dirinya sendiri yang memiliki sifat sama. Ha.

"Oh, ayolah Baekhyun. Bagi para penduduk asli disana, topeng ini memiliki makna yang sangat dalam dan artistik. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo membawa tasnya untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sedang memasukkan kembali topeng tersebut ke dalam kantong dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Aku akan cepat berdebu dan menua kalau berdebat tentang selera senimu yang aneh."

Kyungsoo kembali menunjukkan seringaiannya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Sudah adakah?"

Baekhyun menatap perut Kyungsoo untuk menunjukkan maksud pertanyaannya. Wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya cerah, berubah muram sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku takut, Baek. Aku takut tidak bisa memberikan keturunan pada Jongin."

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah pada lututnya yang bertekuk di atas sofa.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun marah melihat sikap pesimis Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Jongin setiap saat melakukannya, kau tentu tahu apa maksudku."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memutar mata melihat Kyungsoo yang masih malu mengucapkan kata seks.

"Kami… tidak pernah memakai pengaman. Kalau apa yang ku baca dari cerita-cerita dewasa, mereka akan langsung isi setiap mereka tidak memakai pengaman. Seharusnya aku juga seperti itu Baek. Tapi ―"

Kyungsoo menunduk, tak mau menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mendengar keluhan dari Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah membaca novel-novel imajinasi tingkat tinggi seperti itu. Lebih baik kau membaca buku tentang kandungan. Membaca hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu hanya melambungkan impianmu setinggi langit, kemudian jatuh terhempas saat melihat kenyataan yang ada."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tatap wajah Baekhyun dengan cemberut seolah mengatakan ' _Apa salahnya bermimpi? Kenyataan juga tak seburuk itu._ '

Baekhyun tahu apa yang berada dalam pikiran sahabatnya itu. Ia cubit pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah chubby menjadi semakin chubby akibat perbuatannya.

"Jangan pesimis, Kyung. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mempunyai anak. Kalian hanya harus terus mencobanya. Jaga pola makan dan kesehatanmu. Dan yang terpenting, kau harus sering-sering konsultasi ke dokter. Mengerti?"

Wejangan Baekhyun langsung dibalas anggukan patuh dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Kris dan Daehyun?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari berusaha menyipitkan mata belonya, penasaran. Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sebagai respon awal.

"Aku dan Daehyun bukan seperti itu! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku dan dia hanya partner seks! Dan Kris itu cerita lama."

"Dimana dia sekarang? Si Daehyun itu." Ujar Kyungsoo masih dengan ekspresi penasarannya.

"Sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia sekarang sedang sibuk bolak-balik dari sini dan Sydney. Daehyun baru dipromosikan dan harus mengecek keadaan disana secara langsung, sebagai seorang manager baru."

Kyungsoo hanya membalas jawaban Baekhyun dengan 'o' panjang. Mendengar nama Daehyun, Baekhyun teringat saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan pria itu di sebuah hotel. Dan itu pastinya menjadi pengalaman terakhir yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Daehyun.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Ohh.. yeah…"_

 _"_ _Kau suka?"_

 _"_ _Ya Baekhyun. Hisap lebih kuaath."_

 _"_ _Seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Emhh, yaah. Like that beib. Sshh o-oh damn! Bibirmu benar-benar luar biasa…ahh."_

 _Baekhyun berjongkok dibawah Daehyun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mendesah dan mengerang menikmati bibir Baekhyun yang berada di kejantanannya yang berkedut dan mulai membesar._

 _Baekhyun begitu pandai memainkan lidahnya di ujung kejantanan Daehyun. Membuat tubuh Daehyun menggelinjang. Ia lahap kejantanan Daehyun di genggamannya seperti anak kecil yang sedang memakan lollipop kesukaannya._

 _Kedua tangan besar Daehyun menggenggam kuat kepala Baekhyun yang mulai maju mundur menghisap kebanggaan miliknya._

 _"_ _Oh my… bibir dan lidahmu begitu menyiksaku."_

 _Daehyun kembali mengerang, saat lidah Baekhyun menjilat dari pangkal hingga ujung kejantanannya._

 _Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya, tersenyum menang dengan bibir basah pada Daehyun yang menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas._

 _Tangan Baekhyun tak berhenti mengurut kejantanan Daehyun. Mulut Daehyun yang terbuka mendesah menerima sentuhan jari-jari lentik Baekhyun. Setetes cairan precum mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanannya._

 _Baekhyun hanya meniupnya untuk menyiksa Daehyun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tubuhnya yang semakin menggelinjang tak sanggup menahan ereksinya lagi._

 _"_ _Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku butuh kau Baekhyun. Aku ingin memasukkannya sekarang ke dalam dirimu."_

 _Daehyun menghentikan gerakan tangan Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berpakaian lengkap terhempas ke tengah tempat tidur hotel yang begitu empuk._

 _Baekhyun tertawa melihat Daehyun yang masih memakai kemeja dan dasi namun tidak memakai celana berdiri di depannya. Kejantanannya yang sudah bengkak mengacung gagah ke atas._

 _"_ _Kau pikir keadaanku sekarang lucu?" suara Daehyun terdengar serak dan berat akibat gairah yang membuncah._

 _"_ _Oh, Daehyun, bukan maksudku untuk menertawakanmu, tapi penampilanmu sekarang memang patut untuk ditertawakan. Bayangkan apa kata para direktur yang telah mempromosikanmu sebagai manager yang baru di perusahaan mereka?"_

 _Sudut mulut Baekhyun naik membentuk seringaian licik ke arah Daehyun. Jari-jari lentiknya berada di bibirnya yang basah dan merah. Sedikit menjilat dan mengulumnya dengan gerakan yang sensual._

 _Jakun Daehyun naik turun memandang tubuh Baekhyun yang begitu menggiurkan dibalut kulit putih mulus bak sutra terbaik yang pernah ada._

 _Payudara montoknya menampakkan diri dari belahan gaunnya yang rendah. Rambut hitam panjang dengan ikal di ujungnya melengkapi penampilan Baekhyun yang begitu tak bisa ditolak birahi laki-laki._

 _"_ _Kau selalu menyiksaku Baekhyun, baik kata-kata dan perbuatanmu. Kau memang seorang dominan sejati."_

 _Daehyun merangkak menuju sisi Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus pergelangan kaki Baekhyun naik menuju pahanya._

 _"_ _Bukankah kau menyukai menjadi submisifku Tuan?"_

 _"_ _Ya. aku menyukainya. Tubuhmu selalu memuaskanku Nona Byun."_

 _Kedua tangan Daehyun meremas payudara Baekhyun yang bulat dan montok. Namun, Baekhyun tak tinggal diam._

 _Baekhyun tarik kedua tangan Daehyun menjauh dari tubuhnya. Memutar tubuhnya hingga posisinya sekarang berada diatas tubuh Daehyun yang pasrah._

 _Baekhyun selalu menyukai posisi ini, dia selalu suka menjadi pemegang kendali dan tak ingin Daehyun menyentuhnya. Begitu pun dengan para pria haus akan nafsu yang telah bergumul di ranjang bersama Baekhyun selama ini._

 _Baekhyun selalu suka melihat pria yang berada di bawahnya kesakitan karena mendamba pelepasan yang selalu ditahannya._

 _Itulah kepuasan bagi Baekhyun, menyiksa pria di bawahnya adalah hal yang paling disukainya. Melihat wajah-wajah merah menahan nafsu untuk segera dipuaskan, menjadi kesenangan batin tersendiri untuk Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun membolehkan mereka menyentuhnya untuk stimulasi permainan seks mereka tapi tetap dengan kendalinya, mereka hanya bisa menyentuh apabila Baekhyun yang memerintahkan. Dan mereka, akan dengan senang hati menuruti permintaannya asalkan mereka bisa terpuaskan oleh permainan liar Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Angkat tanganmu di atas kepala." Daehyun mengikuti kata-kata Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Genggam seprai. Jangan lepaskan sampai aku suruh."_

 _Dengan patuh jari-jari Daehyun langsung menggenggam seprai di atas kepalanya._

 _Jari telunjuk Baekhyun menyusuri rahang Daehyun, kemudian turun menuju dada bidangnya. Baekhyun membuat lingkaran kecil di sekitar puting Daehyun._

 _Sentuhan halus itu membuat tubuh Daehyun bergetar. Jari Baekhyun kembali turun menyentuh otot-otot perut Daehyun yang sixpack berkat gym setiap hari._

 _Kejantanan Daehyun sudah tegak dan mulai berkedut lagi dibawah sana. Baekhyun terkekeh licik melihatnya, jari-jari Baekhyun sengaja berlama-lama bermain di pusar Daehyun._

 _"_ _Aku rasa dia hidup." Tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa geli._

 _Daehyun hanya memejamkan matanya menahan dirinya yang berada diambang klimaks._

 _"_ _Daehyun. Lihatlah, milikmu gemetaran, membuatku kasihan padanya."_

 _Gigi Daehyun bergemeretak mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Wanita jalang di depannya ini terus menyiksa dirinya sambil tertawa geli._

 _"_ _Aku rasa dia perlu selimut sebelum dipanaskan, Daehyun."_

 _Daehyun langsung terbelalak dan refleks bangkit, dia benar-benar lupa dengan yang satu itu._

 _Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya melihat Daehyun yang tengah berpikir keras. Baekhyun tahu pasti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Daehyun._

 _"_ _Berhubungan tanpa pengaman? Lupakan saja."_

 _Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur. Memakai mantel tebal warna maroon milknya dan menjinjing tasnya. Sedikit ia rapikan penampilannya yang sudah agak berantakan._

 _"_ _Kau tahu pasti dengan mottoku Daehyun, safety first. No condom, no sex."_

 _"_ _Maaf Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku mohon kali ini saja kau bantu aku." Daehyun menunjuk ke arah kejantanannya yang membesar, memohon dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin._

 _"_ _Poor Daehyun. Kau punya tangan, puaskan dirimu sendiri." Baekhyun dengan santai meninggalkan kamar hotel tersebut._

 _"_ _ARRGGHHH."_

 _Terdengar erangan frustasi Daehyun dari dalam kamar sebelum Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift._

 _Sesampainya di luar hotel, dengan elegan Baekhyun memanggil taksi dan meninggalkan Daehyun yang merana di dalam kamar hotel sendirian._

 **Flashback off**

* * *

 **B** aekhyun adalah gadis yang berpendirian keras dengan prinsipnya dalam berhubungan seks.

Hanya ada dua cara aman dalam berhubungan seks. Yaitu dia harus meminum pil pencegah kehamilan atau mereka yang memakai pelindung. Karena Baekhyun tidak suka meminum obat, jadi dia tentu memilih opsi yang kedua.

Para pria yang ingin berhubungan dengannya tak bisa menolak hal itu. Dia tidak ingin hamil lalu menikah dan tunduk dibawah laki-laki.

Tidak! Tidak akan pernah hal itu terjadi! Dialah yang berkuasa, dia harus berada diatas mereka dan menginjak-injak harga diri para pria hidung belang itu yang selalu buta akan gairah.

Kemudian datang mengemis-ngemis pada dirinya seolah Baekhyun adalah yang memegang kuasa penuh atas hidup mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak bosan dengan status hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil memajukan tubuhnya ke depan Baekhyun yang semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ughhh, berhenti memojokkanku, Kyung. Aku dan dia senang dengan keadaan kami sekarang, dan aku tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan status semacam itu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menyusulku, menikah itu rasanya benar-benar luar biasa." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar.

"Tidak. Terima kasih banyak atas saran dan doamu. Tapi, sungguh. Aku tidak mau membagi waktuku yang luar biasa dengan orang lain."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Sulit untuk membujuk orang keras kepala seperti dirinya.

"Dan kau akan mati menjadi perawan tua Bacon!"

Baekhyun sengaja menulikan pendengarannya. Ia lepaskan handuk yang melilit diatas kepala, kemudian berjalan masuk menuju kamar.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun! Kau bisa 'kan datang ke rumah orang tuaku? Kami akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk ibu!" Teriak Kyungsoo dari ruang tamu.

"Ne! Aku pasti datang Kyung!" balas Baekhyun dari balik kamar.

"Baguslah. Karena Chanyeol juga mengatakan akan mengusahakan untuk datang. Acara tak akan seru kalau hanya kami berempat yang memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk ibu!"

Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama sepupunya yang menjengkelkan itu.

Ia lempar handuk basahnya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Setelah menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi, Baekhyun segera kembali menemui Kyungsoo yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat malas bertemu dengan sepupumu yang _nerd_ itu. Tapi ini demi ibumu." Baekhyun kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mendesahkan nafasnya. Sudah biasa menghadapi pertengkaran antara sepupu dengan sahabatnya yang tak pernah menemukan kata sepakat untuk bertemu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali membicarakan hal yang tidak penting yang selalu disukai oleh para wanita. Seperti gossip dan fashion terbaru misalnya. Kyungsoo juga menceritakan malam panasnya bersama dengan Jongin selama berbulan madu disana.

Baekhyun selaku audience, hanya tertawa renyah dan sesekali menggoda sahabatnya. Tentu Baekhyun sudah lebih ahli daripada Kyungsoo tentang kegiatan semacam itu.

Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang memalukan. Seperti ini misalnya.

"Benarkah Jongin sehebat itu? Berapa ronde kalian bisa bertahan?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang cukup vulgar.

"Engg ― tiga ronde kurasa." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Daebak! Itu cukup hebat untuk pemula seperti kalian. Lalu, gaya apa saja yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu hal semacam itu Baekhyun. Lagipula, aku hanya menuruti perintah Jongin saja." Baekhyun tersenyum setan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan ronanya.

"Aaah begitu. Lalu, sampai berapa kali kau orgas ―"

"Baekhyun, please!" Kyungsoo menyelanya sebelum Baekhyun membuat wajahnya semakin merah seperti tomat busuk. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan air mata saking kerasnya tawa yang ia keluarkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak akan menanyakan tentang 'itu' lagi." Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala masih dengan terkikik geli.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam lebih mereka asik mengobrol sampai ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Ia tekan ikon berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, sayang?"

"…"

"Aku masih di apartemen Baekhyun." Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"…"

"Eung! Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

 **PIP!**

Sambungan telfon diputus oleh Kyungsoo.

"Omo! Jongin sudah menungguku dibawah, Baek. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi di café barumu."

Kyungsoo menyambar tas yang tadi ia bawa. Sedikit bercipika-cipiki dengan Baekhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Baekhyun memeluk singkat tubuh Kyungsoo sebagai salam perpisahan.

Jongin sudah menunggunya di parkiran apartemen Baekhyun. Karena tak bisa mengantar sampai bawah, Baekhyun menyampaikan salamnya untuk Jongin melalui Kyungsoo yang buru-buru turun menemui suaminya.

Kantuk berat mulai menguasainya setelah Kyungsoo pergi. Malam itu Baekhyun kembali tidur dengan gelisah padahal matanya sudah begitu berat.

Sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mencari posisi tidur senyaman mungkin namun tak kunjung ia dapat. Rasa gelisah terus menghantuinya. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya setengah berbaring pada kepala ranjang. Memijit-mijit pelan kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Berjalan limbung menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Badannya terasa lemas dan kepalanya terus berdenyut serasa mau pecah. Ia telan satu pil penurun sakit kepala ke dalam mulutnya. Berharap rasa sakit itu akan sedikit berkurang.

Setelah itu Baekhyun kembali masuk ke kamar, merebahkan diri lagi di atas tempat tidur. Ia coba pejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada bagian kepalanya.

 _Apa yang salah denganku?_ Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **―** **To Be Continue―**

 **[A/N] : Mohon dibaca ya!^^**

Annyeong readers-nim!

Sebelumnya Min Hwa ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk respon positif kalian di prolog kemarin, nggak nyangka ternyata lumayan banyak yang excited sama FF ini. Akhirnya Chapter 1 rilis! Fiuhh~

Oke, Min Hwa sangat memaklumi semisal kalian mau protes, marah, bash, lempar kaca atau sebagainya karena di pembukaan FF ini Baekhyun malah terlibat adegan NC sama Kris. Tapi, readers-nim tercinta, ini demi jalannya cerita aja ya. Karena Min Hwa mau membawa karakter Baekhyun yang cabe & kemayu di dunia nyata, terealisasikan di FF ini *dicakar Baekhyun*

Untuk pairing utamanya absolutely ChanBaek dong. Dari awal aku udah bikin konsep FF ini sampai endingnya seperti apa juga udah aku buat. Jadi ya, seperti inilah jadinya waktu ceritanya aku kembangkan.

Mohon maaf juga kalau Chanyeol belum muncul. Awalnya Chanyeol mau aku munculin sekalian di chapter 1 ini, tapi waktu aku baca malah jadi terlalu panjang. So, aku edit lagi khusus chapter 1. But, calm down babe. Kedatangan urri Chanyeollie akan meledakkan sebuah bom di chapter depan! *smirk*. Bomnya apa? Review dulu boleh lah ya biar bisa fast update kkkk~

Oh, ya. Kemarin ada 2 pertanyaan yg mendominasi di prolog, jadi aku jawab disini.

 **Q** : Pairingnya ChanBaek?

 **A** : Yap! Karena aku nggak suka Chan  & Baek dipasangin sama yang lain. Kecuali kalo buat selingan gapapa lah ya~

 **Q** : FF ini nggak sad ending/angst kan?

 **A** : Kayanya ngga seru kalo ngebocorin tentang ending FF-nya sekarang. Biar kalian bertanya-tanya dulu bwahaha *tawa jahat*

Nah, udah cukup ya Q & A nya.

 **P.S :** **Kotak review masih kurang belaian** **shay~ ._.v**

* * *

With Love,

~Byun Min Hwa


	3. Chapter 2 : One Night Stand

**ACCIDENTALY MARRIED**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **###########**

 **Chapter 2 ― One Night Stand  
**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc. (GS for Uke)**

 **Rate: M/NC-21!**

 **WARN: Vulgar Words, Sex Scene, Mature Contents. Don't try to read for under age!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila seks yang tak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun, suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **B** aekhyun membuka mata dengan malas ketika cahaya silau menelusup melalui jendela apartemennya. Ia raih jam kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur untuk mengecek pukul berapa sekarang. Setelah mengembalikan benda kecil itu ke tempat semula, ia sibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan perlahan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Sesekali ia raba benda di sekitarnya sebagai pegangan supaya tidak terjatuh. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, ia hidupkan kran wastafel, berniat untuk membasuh mukanya yang masih kusut.

Tak ada yang Baekhyun lakukan selain menghembuskan napas kasar saat melihat wajahnya sendiri dari pantulan cermin. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat ayu dengan rona pipi yang menyala, berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Terlebih jika ditilik pada kedua bola matanya.

Lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di bawah pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Sudah pasti itu efek karena dia yang tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalaman. Kulitnya juga terlihat pucat seperti orang yang sedang sakit. Kondisinya saat ini jelas jauh dari kata baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka lemari penyimpanan persediaan bahan makanan di dapur. Kosong. Hanya tersedia beberapa bungkus ramyeon disana. Lemari pendinginnya pun sama. Tak ada sayur atau pun sekedar telur yang bisa ia buat untuk sarapan.

Akhirnya ia ambil sebungkus ramyeon dari dalam lemari. Tak menghiraukan alasan tidak sehat makan ramyeon untuk sarapan, perutnya benar-benar meronta minta di isi sekarang juga. Segera ia nyalakan kompor untuk mengolah makanan instant tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun bawa ramyeon yang telah matang menuju meja makan.

"Emm sedapnya." Gumam Baekhyun ketika aroma sedap dari ramyeon menguar sampai penciumannya.

Ia tiup makanan yang masih mengepul panas itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Baru saja satu sumpit ramyeon melewati kerongkongannya, Baekhyun tersedak. Ia bekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan kemudian berlari tergesa menuju kamar mandi.

Entah kenapa perutnya merasa mual. Ia pijat tengkuknya dengan menggunakan satu tangan, mencoba untuk memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya.

"Hoek hoekk"

Tak ada apapun yang keluar dari dalam. Hanya lendir bening yang menjuntai dari mulutnya mengotori wastafel. Baekhyun sandarkan kedua tangannya pada sisi wastafel setelah membersihkan mulutnya yang sedikit kotor.

Setelahnya Baekhyun kembali berjalan gontai menuju kamar. Kondisi tubuh yang tidak fit seperti sekarang membuatnya stress. Ia butuh sesuatu yang dapat sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Dibukanya laci buffet dan ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok yang tersimpan disana.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju balkon apartemen untuk mencari udara segar. Asap kepulan dari rokok yang ia hisap menguar saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Sedikit ia mainkan asap tersebut hingga membentuk bundaran-bundaran kecil yang perlahan memudar tertiup angin.

Bukanlah hal yang tabu jika seorang wanita seperti Baekhyun memilih rokok sebagai pelampiasan mereka untuk melepas beban. Lagipula selama ini tidak ada yang melarangnya, karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang bebas semenjak ia beranjak remaja.

Pernah beberapa kali Kyungsoo memarahi kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun. Ia berkata jika rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan terutama untuk rahim seorang wanita. Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah menggubrisnya hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah.

Pandangan Baekhyun menerawang. Memikirkan sebab dari hal yang membuat mood serta kondisi tubuhnya kacau seperti sekarang.

"Apa mungkin aku ― ah tidak tidak. Jangan berpikir bodoh Baekhyun." Monolognya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepala mengusir prasangka yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya.

Tidak mungkin jika apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun benar-benar terjadi. Selama ini ia selalu bermain bersih jika melakukan hubungan seks. Semua partnernya juga tau tentang hal itu. Baekhyun tak akan bersedia jika melakukannya tanpa pengaman.

Baekhyun kembali meyakinkan diri untuk mencoret alasan tersebut. Ia pikir jika pergi ke tempat biasanya ia melakukan yoga mungkin bisa memperbaiki kondisi tubuhnya. Dengan bercengkrama bersama teman-teman yoga yang ia kenal disana, moodnya akan kembali baik. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Terus berdiam diri di apartemen hanya akan membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

 **M** inseok yang baru selesai berbicang dengan instruktur yoga baru mereka, datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengelap wajahnya yang penuh keringat menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Min."

Minseok meneguk minuman dingin dari botol minumannya kemudian kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah kau periksakan ke dokter?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala membuat rambut hitamnya yang diikat ekor kuda bergoyang menyentuh punggungnya.

Mana mungkin Baekhyun mau pergi ke dokter. Dia paling benci dengan tempat yang bernama rumah sakit ataupun klinik. Bau obat yang menyengat serta segala hal yang di dominasi oleh warna serba putih itu benar-benar menyeramkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Mungkin aku hanya darah rendah." Jeda sejenak. "Euww bau apa ini?" Hidung mancung Baekhyun mengernyit saat mencium bau menyengat yang kembali membuat perutnya bergejolak.

Kepalanya mulai pusing. Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun susah makan karena perutnya tidak mau menerima asupan sedikit pun. Setiap Baekhyun paksakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, makanan itu hanya akan berakhir keluar mengotori wastafel.

Minseok, teman yoga Baekhyun, menoleh pada sumber bau yang membuat Baekhyun mual. Tampak segerombolan wanita yang juga peserta yoga di tempat tersebut sedang berkerumun asik mengobrolkan sesuatu. Minseok yang penasaran, datang bergabung ke dalam kerumunan wanita disana.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Minseok telah kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya ibu-ibu muda. Berkumpul saling pamer masakan dan pengalaman."

"Baunya sangat tidak enak. Membuatku mual."

Baekhyun meneguk air untuk mengurangi rasa pahit di tenggorokannya akibat asam lambungnya naik.

"Itu hanya sandwich tuna, Baek. Bukankah kau pernah memakannya?" keluh Minseok. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Benarkah? Entah kenapa perutku terasa mual hanya karena mencium baunya." Baekhyun heran pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, ya. Dimana Yixing eonnie? Kenapa dia tidak masuk?" tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok yang sempat berbincang dengan instruktur baru pengganti Yixing.

"Kau tau 'kan Yixing eonnie sedang hamil? Dan kehamilannya sangat lemah, jadi dia harus banyak beristirahat di rumah." Jawab Minseok menatap miris pada Baekhyun.

"Ughh. Aku jadi takut sendiri mendengar kata-kata itu belakangan ini." Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Maksudmu, hamil?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

"Justru itu, Baekhyun. Cepatlah menikah, jadi kau tidak akan terasa asing dengan kata itu." Minseok menyenggol bahu Baekhyun sambil terkikik geli melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang kentara.

Baekhyun tahu ketika ia masuk dan keluar dalam hubungan dengan pria, satu hal semakin jelas. Lambat laun semua orang di sekitarnya akan menuntutnya untuk segera menuju pernikahan. Usianya yang menginjak 25 tahun bisa dibilang sudah cukup matang bagi wanita dewasa untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga dengan seorang pria idamannya. Namun dalam benak Baekhyun, pernikahan sama artinya dengan kekacauan.

Pertentangan emosi, anak-anak akan mengancurkan hubungan mereka dengan meminta perhatian lebih, selain itu membutuhkan banyak ruang, sampai pada akhirnya hubungan mereka akan seperti hubungan pasangan lainnya. Apalagi kalau bukan perceraian. Dan anak yang tidak bersalah akan menjadi korban dari itu semua. Lalu, apakah Baekhyun akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Tidak, terima kasih. Menikah adalah kata terakhir yang akan dilakukannya jika dia sudah benar-benar putus asa hidup sendiri.

"Kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku? Kebetulan aku memasak banyak hari ini." Tawar Minseok pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Min. Terima kasih. Setelah ini aku mau mampir ke suatu tempat."

"Ahh begitu. Baiklah, aku pulang duluan, Baek. Jangan lupa untuk memeriksakan kesehatanmu."

Minseok berlalu pergi setelah melempar senyum pada Baekhyun.

"Sebut saja konyol. Tapi aku harus memastikannya sendiri setelah ini." Monolog Baekhyun sambil berdiri menjinjing tasnya untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B** aekhyun menggeram frustasi. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai dia jambak dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Guratan kekesalan sekaligus ekpresi syok terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Mau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?

Tubuhnya kini tengah berdiri mematung diantara kotak-kotak persegi panjang kecil yang berserakan mengelilingi kaki mungilnya. Sepuluh stick berwarna putih memenuhi telapak tangannya yang tampak bergetar. Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada kenyataan yang seolah menampar telak wajahnya.

Hal itu membuat kepalanya kembali pusing, diikuti dengan perutnya yang lagi-lagi terasa mual. Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua makanan yang sempat dicernanya tadi siang. Mengabaikan sepuluh testpack yang berserakan di lantai dengan tanda plus merah di tengah benda putih tersebut.

Setelahnya Baekhyun terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi, mencoba mengingat semua laki-laki yang pernah berhubungan badan dengannya selama satu bulan ini. Memikirkan siapakah yang telah menanamkan benih ke dalam perutnya.

Dugaan pertama meluncur pada Kris, mantan kekasihnya. Mereka terakhir kali bertemu pada akhir bulan lalu. Baekhyun akui jika dia memang sempat berhubungan badan dengan Kris. Tapi Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas jika saat itu Kris menggunakan pengaman. Karena Kris juga memiliki prinsip yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

Kris ― _coret dari list._

Kedua, Daehyun, partner seksnya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu pertengahan bulan ini. Saat itu mereka belum sempat berhubungan badan karena Daehyun lupa membawa pengaman, dan Baekhyun tentu tidak mau ambil resiko jika nekat berhubungan dengannya.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba mengingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kali dia berhubungan badan dengan Daehyun. Pikirannya melayang pada satu hari sebelum dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kris.

Yap. Mereka berhubungan badan tapi Daehyun memakai pengaman saat itu. Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas karena dia sendiri yang memasangnya.

' _Mungkinkah pengamannya tidak berfungsi?'_

Baekhyun menggigit kukunya efek dari rasa cemas dan takut yang dirasakan. Tubuhnya yang sudah berdiri dari lantai mulai mondar-mandir kesana kemari sudah seperti sebuah setrika diatas baju kusut.

Tanpa sadar matanya menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Terfokus pada sebuah topeng bercorak yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Oleh-oleh dari perjalanan bulan madu Kyungsoo dan Jongin setelah acara pesta pernikahan mereka sebulan yang lalu.

 _ **Pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin**_

 _ **Pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin**_

 _ **Pernikahan Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Kyungsoo!**_

Pikiran Baekhyun mulai terbuka dan teringat pada sebuah peristiwa saat pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo. Ingatannya mulai muncul satu persatu bak rol film yang sedang diputar dan sukses membuat Baekhyun terperangah.

' _Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan malam itu. Malam kebodohan yang berlipat-lipat!'_

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Cinta adalah sebuah keputusan, itu adalah sebuah janji. Jika cinta hanya berdasar pada perasaan, maka tidak akan ada dasar untuk berjanji saling mencintai selamanya. Sebuah perasaan akan datang dan mungkin akan pergi. Tapi, ingat. Cinta sejati akan tetap bertahan sampai kapan pun."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada kedua mempelai yang menghayati setiap kata yang diucapkan olehnya. Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mata menyiratkan cinta yang dalam untuk istrinya._

" _Mari kita bersulang untuk kedua mempelai yang berbahagia ini."_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya ke atas sambil mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh tamu yang ikut mengangkat gelasnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka._

 _Pandangannya berhenti ke arah Baekhyun yang membalas tatapannya sambil bergumam tanpa suara pada Chanyeol._

' _Not bad'_

 _Sudut bibir Chanyeol naik membentuk seringaian ketika menerima pujian tak ikhlas dari Baekhyun. Keduanya meneguk habis minuman di tangan masing-masing masih dengan saling melempar tatapan yang tajam._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Alunan melodi romantis mengalun di ruangan. Para tamu undangan tampak sibuk berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Beberapa orang yang tak membawa pasangan, memilih untuk berkumpul di sudut dan saling bercengkrama satu sama lain._

 _Tak lama Chanyeol muncul menganggu pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling berpelukan di tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa._

 _Chanyeol sengaja menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdansa dengannya. Jongin terkikik geli ketika menyerahkan Kyungsoo yang cemberut karena ulah jail Chanyeol._

 _Setelahnya Jongin keluar dari kerumunan tersebut dan langsung berhadapan dengan Baekhyun._

" _Mau berdansa?" Tawar Baekhyun.  
_

 _Jongin terdiam cukup lama, kemudian dengan ragu-ragu menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membawa kedua tangan kaku Jongin bersandar di pinggangnya, sedangkan kedua tangan Baekhyun telah melingkar pada leher Jongin._

" _Masih seagresif biasanya, Baekhyun." Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar sindiran Jongin._

" _Kau mengenalku dengan baik." Sahut Baekhyun._

 _Lambat laun tubuh kaku Jongin menjadi rileks dalam merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun. Jongin membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, saat melihat senyum aneh pada wajah Jongin yang tak seperti biasanya._

" _Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu." Bisik Jongin pada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar dari ucapan suami sahabatnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja pundaknya disentuh atau lebih tepatnya dicengkram oleh seseorang._

 _Kyungsoo muncul dari belakang dengan wajah marah. Melihat hal itu Jongin langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun sambil menyeringai. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata menatap bergantian pada wajah bingung Baekhyun dan suaminya yang terus menyeringai._

 _Tiba-tiba saja Jongin meraup tubuh Kyungsoo dan langsung menciumnya. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika Jongin telah melepaskan ciumannya. Ibu jari Jongin bergerak untuk mengusap bibir basah Kyungsoo._

" _Aku selalu suka melihat wajah cemberutmu."_

 _Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat kedua pasangan tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Kehadiran Chanyeol yang sempat menghilang membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun tangannya telah lebih dulu dicekal oleh Kyungsoo._

" _Tolong jaga sepupuku." Kyungsoo menyatukan tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menggoda dan sengaja pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut._

 _Sepeninggal pasangan pengantin baru itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berdansa._

" _Apa boleh buat. Terpaksa karena aku begitu ingin berdansa." Keluhan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun melengos sedikit muak menatap wajah pria yang berada di depannya._

" _Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Pak tua." Sindir Baekhyun._

 _Mata Chanyeol menyipit dari balik kaca matanya._

" _Aku belum setua itu, gadis kecil."_

" _Oh, ya? Berapa umurmu? Biar kutebak. 30, 40? Ah atau 45?"_

 _Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya membuat payudaranya menempel dengan erat pada dada Chanyeol._

" _29\. Jangan menambah umurku seenaknya."_

" _Really? Oh my God, look at yourself." Baekhyun menilai penampilan Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah dengan senyum mengejek terpatri di bibirnya._

 _Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Chanyeol. Dia hanya terlihat terlalu formal. Selalu memakai setelan jas yang dikancing layaknya CEO, sepatu mengkilap, gagang kacamata yang kuno dan rambut yang disisir ke belakang terlampau rapi. Namun tetap saja ketampanannya sulit untuk diabaikan oleh wanita manapun, kecuali Baekhyun mungkin.  
_

" _Oh, ya? Aku rasa tak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku yang memang mencerminkan penampilan seorang pria dewasa." Baekhyun tertawa remeh._

" _Coba lihat dirimu sendiri. Penampilanmu selalu membuatmu tampak lebih tua dariku." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menilai penampilan Baekhyun sama seperti saat dirinya diperlakukan tadi._

 _Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun geram dan berniat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memutar tubuhnya hingga kembali menempel pada tubuh Chanyeol. Alisnya melengkung melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Baekhyun._

" _Kenapa? Kau tidak terbiasa melawan pria dewasa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek._

" _Bisa ku yakinkan padamu aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kalian yang mengaku sebagai pria dewasa. Justru mungkin dirimulah yang tidak terbiasa dengan gadis berpengalaman sepertiku." Bisik Baekhyun yang kini kembali memegang obor kemenangan._

 _Chanyeol mendekatkatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Menyisakan jarak beberapa mili diantara keduanya. Sampai hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajah cantik Baekhyun._

" _Kau harus mencobanya dulu sebelum memberi penilaian, Nona Byun." Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan pada setiap kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun harus menahan napasnya untuk tidak mendesah akibat panas yang dialirkan Chanyeol karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat._

 _Alunan musik telah berhenti dan para pelayan pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa nampan yang berisi minuman. Salah seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menawarkan minum. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini sudah tidak berdekatan lagi saling berhadapan mencoba mengontrol emosi masing-masing._

 _Kedua orang itu mengambil minuman secara serentak dan langsung meneguk habis gelas pertama. Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali mengambil gelas kedua. Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah, ikut menenggak minuman kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya sampai mereka berdua dilanda mabuk berat._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Kau tau bukan seper ―hik―ti itu. Hik." Baekhyun terkikik geli ketika menduduki tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang berada di bawahnya tampak berantakan karena ulah Baekhyun. Masih memakai dasi dengan kemeja yang sudah terbuka. Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di payudara Baekhyun kembali terjatuh ke samping tubuhnya._

" _Biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri. Kau tak perlu mendikteku." Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut ke depan. Cemberut dengan wajah yang merah akibat terlalu banyak meneguk alcohol. Bibirnya nampak merah karena terdapat penuh bekas lipstick Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan memunggunginya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terkikik geli sambil sesekali cegukan melihat Chanyeol yang cemberut. Dipeluknya tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang, dagunya ia sandarkan pada bahu Chanyeol._

" _Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang kau ―hik―mau Chan."_

 _Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya dibalut celana dalam berenda. Wajahnya yang merah menyeringai, tampak menggemaskan dengan kacamata miring dan rambut berantakan._

 _Tangan Baekhyun melepaskan kacamata Chanyeol yang tampak mengganggu. Matanya tampak sayu berwarna biru, bias dengan lingkaran abu-abu di tepinya. Namun kilauan dari mata Chanyeol menimbulkan perasaan aneh di hati Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tidak suka dengan perasaan aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh sorot mata Chanyeol dan kembali memasangkan kacamata itu ke tempatnya semula._

" _Jangan lepaskan kacamatamu." Perintah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bingung._

" _Kacamata ini mengganggu." Chanyeol melempar kacamatanya ke sudut tempat tidur yang membuat Baekhyun gelisah._

 _Belum sempat Baekhyun meraih kacamata itu kembali, Chanyeol sudah meremas payudaranya terlebih dahulu dan membawa punggung Baekhyun menempel di tubuh bagian depan Chanyeol, duduk di pangkuannya._

 _Baekhyun mengerang akibat sentuhan brutal Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya yang panjang memainkan puting Baekhyun hingga mengeras._

" _Aahhh… Chanh ― tunggu. Kaca ― emhh." Kata-kata Baekhyun berbaur dengan desahan dan erangannya._

 _Lidah Chanyeol mendarat di belakang telinganya dimana titik sensitive Baekhyun berada. Kepala Baekhyun menengadah bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol. Tangannya yang menganggur meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol dari belakang hingga membuatnya semakin berantakan._

 _Salah satu tangan Chanyeol turun ke bawah menyusuri perutnya yang rata sampai menelusup pada celana dalam Baekhyun. Jari-jari panjangnya bermain didalam sana._

" _Kau sudah sangat basah." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka, melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun._

" _Chan… Ahh… Chan… Hmh… Aku sudah ―,"_

" _Keluarkan Baekhyun, aku ingin melihatmu."_

 _Chanyeol semakin cepat mengerakkan jari-jarinya di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung ke belakang membuat payudara montoknya membusung. Menampilkan tubuh terindah yang pernah Chanyeol lihat dan membuat ereksinya mengeras._

 _Baekhyun berteriak dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol saat dia mencapai pelepasannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menjilat jari-jarinya sendiri yang sudah basah oleh cairan kewanitaan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun yang sudah bisa mengatur nafas, tangannya bergerak turun ke belakang tubuh menyentuh kejantanan Chanyeol yang semakin membesar._

" _Giliranmu."_

 _Chanyeol mengerang saat Baekhyun meremas kejantannya yang masih terbungkus celana. Cepat-cepat dia singkirkan tangan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan usapannya._

" _Tidak. Aku ingin memuaskan diriku, di dalam sana."_

 _Chanyeol kembali membawa tubuh Baekhyun telungkup di tempat tidur. Melepaskan celana dalam renda milik Baekhyun dan melempar semua pakaiannya sendiri ke lantai._

 _Chanyeol sedikit merunduk untuk mencium leher belakang Baekhyun, lalu berlanjut turun pada punggung mulusnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap perut datar Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mengerang menerima servis dari Chanyeol, tangannya menggenggam seprai dengan kuat akibat rasa nikmat yang menderanya._

 _Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, tangan Chanyeol bergerak menaikkan pinggul Baekhyun ke atas hingga Baekhyun menungging. Chanyeol memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah siap di depan organ intim Baekhyun._

" _Aakhhh." Kejantanan Chanyeol dapat masuk dengan mudah karena kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sudah basah._

 _Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur secara perlahan._

" _Baekh, kau sangat… Nik―math… ahh." Chanyeol menggeram merasakan sensasi lubang Baekhyun yang begitu kuat menghisapnya._

 _Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol. Mencoba menemukan irama dari gerakan Chanyeol yang cepat dan kuat. Menggali puncak kenikmatan yang mereka berdua rasakan._

 _Tangan Chanyeol berada di bokong Baekhyun. Mencengkram benda bulat dan kenyal itu. Dari bawah Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terengah-engah disela geramannya._

" _Shit! Kau sempit sekali Baekh… ahh."_

" _Chanye―ol. Eunghh. Aakhh!"_

 _Baekhyun menjerit saat kejantanan Chanyeol menumbuk mulut rahimnya. Mengantarkan Baekhyun pada tepi orgasmenya._

" _Sshh… aah."_

" _Chanh―aaghh!" Baekhyun memekik ketika klimaks sudah menjemput dirinya. Dinding organ intim Baekhyun mengetat dan membuat Chanyeol mendesis saat cairan spermanya memenuhi bagian dalam Baekhyun. Kemudian tubuh Chanyeol ambruk menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap dibawahnya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disergap rasa terkejut saat terbangun secara bersamaan. Keduanya langsung bangkit duduk membuat jarak supaya tidak terlalu dekat._

 _Keadaan tempat tidur yang kacau balau terlebih keadaan tubuh mereka yang telanjang bulat semakin membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Kegiatan saling berebut selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos masing-masing pun tak bisa dihindari._

 _Baekhyun yang tak mau mengalah akhirnya berhasil memenangkan selimut tersebut untuk dirinya. Chanyeol yang kelimpungan segera meraih bantal untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya._

 _Masih dengan ekspresi bingung Chanyeol meraih kacamatanya di sudut ranjang ketika Baekhyun berdeham untuk memulai pembicaraan._

" _Dengar. Yang kita lakukan tadi malam benar-benar membingungkan." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian mengangguk kecil._

" _Kita dalam kondisi mabuk berat tadi malam."_

" _Iya, mabuk berat." Jawab Chanyeol mem-beo sembari mengedarkan seluruh pandangan menuju ke lantai berusaha mencari pakaiannya._

" _Kita sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam."_

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap. Pernyataan itu tentu saja salah karena sebenarnya mereka berdua bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi semalam. Mereka menggelengkan kepala munafik berusaha untuk menepis ingatan sialan itu._

" _Ya. Kita tidak mengingat apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol tegas._

" _Jadi, mari kita lupakan semuanya dan anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya meminta persetujuan kesepakatan dari Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol dengan mudah menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. "Ya. Aku setuju."_

 **Flashback off**

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya ketika mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya. Tertera nama Kyungsoo pada layar benda tersebut.

" _Hai, Baek! Kami menunggumu di rumah malam ini._ " Teriak Kyungsoo dari sebrang.

"Emm, Kyung. Apa Chanyeol juga datang?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

" _Tentu saja. Aku barusan menghubunginya dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kau bisa datang 'kan?_ "

"…"

" _Baek?_ "

"…"

" _Halo, Baekhyun? Kau masih disana?_ "

"Ah, iya. Maaf, Kyung. Ne, aku pasti akan datang."

 **PIP!**

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi karena merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dengan sepupu sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B** aekhyun merasa gugup saat keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah orang tua Kyungsoo. Disamping rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah rumah sederhana yang dulunya adalah rumah Baekhyun bersama neneknya. Namun rumah tersebut kini telah berpindah ke tangan orang lain.

Baekhyun menjual rumah itu beberapa bulan setelah neneknya meninggal. Baekhyun tak sanggup jika harus terus tinggal di dalam sana. Seluruh kenangan bersama nenek yang merawatnya semenjak kecil hanya membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk tinggal di apartemennya sekarang.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mendoakan neneknya yang kini telah berada di surga dan memohon perlindungan untuk masalah yang kini tengah dihadapinya seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membukakan pintu ketika mendengar ketukan dari depan. Senyum cerahnya berubah menjadi rasa cemas saat menatap wajah pucat serta lingkar hitam dibawah pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum.

Jongin membawa Baekhyun masuk menemui Kyungsoo beserta keluarga yang telah siap di meja makan. Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan ibunya langsung bangkit untuk menyambut Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya tak berbeda jauh dengan Jongin ketika melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyung. Oh ya, aku ingin mencium pipi yang berulang tahun hari ini."

Baekhyun menghampiri ibu Kyungsoo yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit merunduk ketika memeluk tubuh ibu Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, anakku." Ucap Sungmin, ibu Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Bi. Selamat ulang tahun." Baekhyun mencium kedua pipi Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"Kami masih kecewa dengan keputusanmu untuk pindah. Membuat kami susah menemuimu, Baekkie-ah." Ketus Kyuhyun yang tak lain adalah ayah Kyungsoo yang bangkit dan ikut memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri, Paman." Jawab Baekhyun dengan memasang senyum meyakinkan pada dua orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Ah, apa pestanya bisa dimulai?" lanjutnya.

"Pesta tidak akan dimulai kalau anggota keluarga belum lengkap." Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau sudah datang, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Chanyeol." Kali ini Sungmin yang menyahut. Baekhyun bisa merasakan perutnya menjadi tegang ketika nama Chanyeol disebut.

Perutnya semakin tegang ketika mendengar Kyungsoo membukakan pintu untuk menyambut tamu yang baru saja datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo kembali menuju ruang makan mendekati Jongin yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun di sudut ruangan. Chanyeol kemudian muncul masih dengan penampilannya yang seperti biasa.

Wajah Chanyeol tampak senang ketika bibinya langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Sungmin.

"Rapatnya lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan, Bi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan raut wajah merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang juga berada di ruangan itu. Sedikit heran karena melihat Baekhyun seolah menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Jongin.

Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol dengan setengah hati. Isi kepalanya penuh memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberitahu kalau Chanyeol telah menanamkan benih di dalam perutnya. Dan pemikiran itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit diselimuti amarah.

"Chanyeol?" Suara lembut yang berasal dari ruang tamu membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sungmin yang masih mendekap tubuh Chanyeol.

Senyum canggung Chanyeol berubah menjadi sumringah sambil mengedipkan mata genit pada bibinya.

"Aku disini!" seru Chanyeol.

Sosok wanita karir elegan muncul dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tampak halus membingkai wajah keibuannya yang lembut.

Wajah manis itu tersenyum pada Sungmin yang kini terperangah melihat sosoknya dan Chanyeol yang mengusap tengkuknya, bergantian.

Sungmin mengerling pada Kyungsoo yang juga terkejut mendapati sepupunya yang selalu sendiri itu kini membawa seorang wanita ke rumah.

"Bibi, perkenalkan, ini Luhan. Dan Luhan, ini bibiku tercinta yang sedang berulang tahun." Chanyeol merangkul pundak bibinya yang menerima uluran tangan Luhan.

"Maaf karena sudah mengganggu acara keluarga ini." Ujar Luhan canggung.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Kami sangat senang jika Chanyeol membawa temannya." Jawab Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung tangan Luhan.

"Kau manis sekali, Nak." Puji Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat pipi Luhan merona.

"Ck. Tidak sadar dengan umur." Sindir Sungmin yang langsung disusul gelak tawa oleh seluruh orang disana, terkecuali Baekhyun yang terus diam tak bernafsu untuk bersuara.

"Kau tidak mau mengenalkanku dengan kekasihmu, Yeol?" goda Kyungsoo yang kini telah berdiri disampingnya.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, dan Luhan dengan senyum manis di wajahnya menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung mencubit pipi chubby sepupunya itu.

"Eyy, dia ini klienku, Kyung. Kebetulan kami habis mengadakan rapat untuk membahas kerja sama kami. Tak ada salahnya 'kan jika aku mengajaknya kemari." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kuenya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil kotak kue dari tangan Jongin dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kue itu di atas meja. Amarahnya seketika naik saat melihat wanita yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Sambil mendengus Baekhyun memegang pisau dan memotong kue itu menjadi potongan kecil.

' _Bisa-bisanya dia bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku. Brengsek. Akan kubuat senyum itu hilang dari wajah bodohnya.'_

Baekhyun terus mengutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Tanpa sadar tangannya yang menggenggam pisau terus mencincang kue ulang tahun itu hingga menjadi potongan-potongan yang sangat kecil.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Mata rusanya menatap polos pada Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha menahan geram semenjak kedatangannya di rumah ini.

"Dia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, Lu. Kau tidak usah repot-repot membantunya."

Chanyeol ikut muncul di belakang Luhan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan amarah yang semakin tersulut.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, senyum _―palsu―_ yang kelewat ceria ia berikan pada Luhan.

"Benar. Kau tak perlu repot-repot membantuku, Luhan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang sengaja dialun-alunkan.

Baekhyun mengambil piring datar dari rak dan mulai menata beberapa potong kue yang sempat selamat dari cincangannya di atas piring.

"See? Gadis itu sangat mandiri. Dia tidak suka kalau ada orang baik yang mau menolongnya."

Baekhyun hanya diam menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak akibat sindiran yang dilayangkan Chanyeol.

"Kau akan melihat tanduknya jika kau bersikeras ingin membantu dan menyentuh hasil kerjanya. Uuuhh."

Chanyeol menggerakkan jari-jarinya di depan wajah Luhan, menirukan suara-suara yang menakutkan. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan, melempar kain usang yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan meja ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa yang kau ―"

"Pergi saja kau ke neraka!" seru Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur.

"Kenapa dia marah-marah? Aku 'kan memujinya." Ucap Chanyeol merasa tak bersalah pada Luhan yang kini menyilangkan lengan di depan dada dan menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sebut itu pujian? Kami sebagai wanita menganggapnya sebuah sindiran Yoda." Luhan mengambil kain yang dilempar oleh Baekhyun dan kembali menaruhnya di meja.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti pikiran wanita." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Luhan menyentuh lengan Chanyeol manja dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Cukup lihat dan pahami saja."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terus menjadi korban sindiran Chanyeol selama makan malam. Seluruh keluarga Kyungsoo pun sudah terbiasa akan perang mulut mereka berdua. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sudah terkenal tidak pernah akur semenjak Kyungsoo mengenalkannya. Ada saja hal yang mereka perdebatkan, walau itu masalah yang tidak penting sekalipun. Keluarga Kyungsoo bahkan membuat papan score untuk menentukan siapa pemenang di akhir makan malam yang penuh dengan cercaan ini.

Mereka bisa menebak jika malam ini Chanyeol-lah yang menang. Karena Baekhyun tampak memilih untuk lebih banyak diam dan hanya melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol. Tangannya juga tampak mengaduk-aduk makanan secara kasar menggunakan garpu. Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyentuh makanan tersebut.

' _Brengsek. Kau lihat saja nanti. Aku akan menggemparkan seluruh isi kantormu besok pagi.'_

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B** aekhyun benar-benar membuktikan sumpah serapahnya tadi malam. Kaki mungilnya kini telah berdiri di depan meja resepsionis yang bekerja di perusahaan milik Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menemui atasanmu." Ujarnya angkuh.

"Maaf, Nona. Apakah Anda sudah membuat janji dengan sajangnim?" tanya sang resepsionis.

"Perlukah? Bilang saja ada yang mau menemuinya. Apa susahnya?"

"Maaf. Tapi Anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu untuk menemui beliau."

Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menemui pria keparat itu namun si resepsionis ini malah menahannya. Beberapa pegawai yang melintas di lantai tersebut sempat memusatkan perhatiannya pada keributan yang sedang terjadi.

"Yoona-ssi, ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan senyum malaikatnya datang menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Joonmyeon-ssi? Emm, Nona ini ingin bertemu dengan sajangnim. Tapi tidak membuat janji terlebih dahulu sebelumnya." Ucap Yoona lirih merasa takut pada tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Saya Kim Joonmyeon, sekretaris dari Park Chanyeol sajangnim. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" Joonmyeon tetap memasang senyum ramahnya sebagai etiket.

"Oh, benarkah? Kebetulan sekali. Bilang pada atasanmu itu jika aku sahabat dari kerabatnya, ingin bicara empat mata dengannya."

"Tapi Nona ―"

"Bilang padanya namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Joonmyeon menghela napas pasrah. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah daripada terus berdebat dengan Baekhyun dan menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol setelah dipersilahkan oleh atasannya itu.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda, sajangnim."

Chanyeol berhenti membalik dokumennya. Ia alihkan perhatiannya pada Joonmyeon yang sedang berdiri menunggu jawabannya. Seingatnya dia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun hari ini. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak orang yang iseng dan tidak berkepentingan meminta untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kali ini siapa lagi?

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menerima tamu manapun jika belum membuat janji denganku."

"Tapi Nona itu bilang dia sahabat dari kerabat Anda, sajangnim."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Ia topang dagunya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol sempat terpaku dan berpikir untuk apa wanita itu datang menemuinya ke kantor.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Baik, sajangnim."

Tak lama seorang wanita bertubuh mungil memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol. Tidak ada keramahan sama sekali dari wajah Baekhyun, namun dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin. Kacamata hitamnya ia lepaskan ketika telah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol menunjuk sofa kosong di depannya, kemudian segera bangkit dari kursi kekuasaannya dan berjalan memutar menuju sofa untuk duduk bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk bersandar pada sofa dengan posisi kedua tangan direntangkan. Wajahnya ia angkat sedikit memasang tampang yang tak kalah angkuh dari Baekhyun.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku kau datang kemari sepagi ini. Ada angin apa?" Baekhyun yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangan disisi kanan kiri tubuhnya. Belum apa-apa dia sudah mendapat sindiran dari Chanyeol.

"Tak perlu basa-basi Chanyeol. Langsung saja pada intinya." Chanyeol sempat tertegun mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang sangat serius. Namun dengan cepat dia bisa mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sedatar mungkin.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku hamil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― **To Be Continue―**

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

 **Anyyeong readers-nim!**

 **Nah-nah, siapa kemaren yang ketipu? Sebenarnya Ceye nggak se-nerd itu ya, hemm cuma terlalu formal aja sih penampilannya. Namanya juga pria karir (?) Tapi dia selalu always tetep ganteng bin vangsad kapanpun dan dimanapun kkk~**

 **Dan, astaga. ByunBaek hamil anaknya Ceye? Horray! *tebar confetti*. Ada yang bisa nebak gimana reaksi Chanyeol waktu Baekhyun ngasih tau soal kehamilannya? Ayo-ayo layangkan imajinasi kalian lagi sebelum chap depan update hihi.**

 **Maapkeun belom bisa bales atu-atu reviewnya, saoloh soalnya aku aja bingung balesnya gimana saking seneng baca review kalian. Jangan bosen buat terus kasih review ya readers tercinta! Buat yang masih jadi silent readers, ayo deh aku nunggu kalian muncul, jangan jadi hantu gentayangan ya~  
**

 **Sekalian promo FF Oneshoot terbaruku. Buat yang belum baca silahkan klik di list story-ku ya, judulnya 'Love Rain' . Sumpah sepi banget tu FF. Bolehlah mampir bentar :3**

 **Cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya, ntar malah jadi cerpen kalo nambah lagi -_-**

* * *

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Choi 96 ǁ Rly. ǁ Asmaul ǁ Byun Nayeol ǁ chanbaek mp ǁ exindira ǁ Chanbaekhunlove ǁ Chan ǁ saaa ǁ ChanBMine ǁ nidaputriawalia ǁ fvirliani ǁ chankybaek ǁ leeminoznurhayati ǁ Rmsfxxo ǁ anxbyul ǁ Baby niz 137 ǁ chenbanana ǁ Kim Eri ǁ Della265 ǁ SanHyunLOL ǁ phantom.d'esprit ǁ JonginDO ǁ Luhanssi ǁ dimpleryeong ǁ exofujosh ǁ imbaek ǁ Sylph** **ǁ Byunnparkǁ Chanbaek00 ǁ fuckyeahSeKaiYeol**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan nama.**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **~Byun Min Hwa**


	4. Chapter 3 : Pregnant ?

**ACCIDENTALLY MARRIED**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **###########**

 **Chapter 3 ― Pregnant ?**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc. (GS for Uke)**

 **Rate: M/NC-21!**

 **WARN: Vulgar Words, Sex Scene, Mature Contents. Don't try to read for under age!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila seks yang tak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun, suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **B** aekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Berusaha memantapkan hati untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah mengusik harinya. Dia tidak bisa jika harus memendam masalah ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dalam satu helaan napas dan nada yang tegas, dua kata itu sukses meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku hamil."

Chanyeol nyaris tertawa. _Nyaris_. Tapi dia cepat paham dengan situasi dan berusaha menahan tawanya supaya tidak keluar. Chanyeol merenung, untuk apa wanita sombong di depannya ini memberitahu tentang masalah pribadinya? Mereka bahkan tak cukup akrab untuk disebut sebagai seorang teman.

Baekhyun sendiri juga tak mengerti, makhluk apa yang telah merasukinya sampai dua kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Padahal awalnya dia sudah meyakinkan diri untuk menghadapi masalah ini sendiri tanpa memberi tahu kebenarannya pada Chanyeol.

Saat obsidian biru cemerlang Chanyeol mengamatinya langsung, entah kenapa membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun mati rasa dan tak mampu mengontrolnya. Tatapan Chanyeol terasa begitu mengintimidasi, menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menunduk menunggu reaksi dari Chanyeol.

"Oh? Selamat kalau begitu. Aku tidak menyangka kau mau memberitahuku soal kehamilanmu. Biasanya orang akan diberitahu saat hari kelahiran, bukan pada kehamilannya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Kedua alisnya mengerut bersatu, merasa aneh dengan berita bahagia yang disampaikan Baekhyun mengenai kondisinya sekarang.

Sedangkan mata Baekhyun kini mendelik tak percaya ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kata 'selamat'. Baekhyun mendengus pada laki-laki bodoh di depannya yang masih memasang tampang sok polos tak berdosa.

Bukan reaksi seperti ini yang diharapkannya.

"Apakah yang lain sudah tahu? Atau aku orang pertama yang kau beritahu?" Chanyeol masih dengan tampang polosnya.

Jika saja Baekhyun tidak pandai mengendalikan emosi, kepala Chanyeol sudah hancur bersimbah darah terkena hantaman vas bunga yang berada di meja ruangan tersebut. Bisa jadi.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengetahuinya." Terselip geraman pada setiap kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

Kemarahan Baekhyun membuat dia menghapuskan rencana pertamanya untuk menanggung masalah ini sendiri. Dia akan memberitahu Chanyeol dan membuat senyum idiot itu menghilang dari wajah dungunya sekarang juga.

"Oh, ya? Terima kasih kalau begitu. Aku cukup tersanjung kau mau memberitahuku." Balas Chanyeol yang kini semakin bingung.

Dilihat dari hubungan mereka berdua yang tidak baik, ini kali pertamanya Baekhyun mau memberitahukan suatu kabar bagus padanya.

Chanyeol masih bisa mengingat saat hari perayaan ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang ke dua puluh, sekaligus hari pertama Kyungsoo mengenalkannya pada Baekhyun. Saat itu Baekhyun mempermalukannya di depan orang banyak dengan menumpahkan segelas minuman pada bajunya. Kemudian dengan tidak tau diri, Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja tanpa membantunya untuk membersihkan baju yang sudah kotor akibat kelakuannya tersebut. Dari situlah awal mula Chanyeol menabuh genderang perang pada Baekhyun. Sederhana, namun tak berujung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** hanyeol kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun yang membalas tatapannya dengan tegas. Seakan-akan Baekhyun sedang meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak terucap padanya, membuat Chanyeol mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadap kehamilan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun menyipit tajam seolah melempar pandangan menuduh pada Chanyeol. Kedua tangan yang berada di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya semakin mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih. Entah mendapat firasat dari mana, tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat pada malam panas yang mereka alami terakhir kali.

' _Mungkinkah?_ ' pertanyaan itu terbesit dalam benak Chanyeol.

"Kau ―," ucap Chanyeol terputus. Mendelik tak yakin dengan apa yang isi kepalanya pikirkan. Kedua matanya menyipit menatap Baekhyun lagi, yang masih bersikap seperti menantang dirinya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja apa yang baru ku katakan padamu." Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berniat pergi untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol telah lebih sigap mencekal lengan Baekhyun hingga kini mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan sebuah meja kaca yang menjadi pembatas.

Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas garis cekung yang dalam diantara alis Chanyeol.

"Hu-uh, tidak ―," Mulut Chanyeol terbuka kemudian mengatup sambil menatap perut Baekhyun yang masih datar. Chanyeol sedikit melangkah mundur tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada perut Baekhyun. Jemarinya mengusak rambutnya hingga menjadi berantakan masih dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tubuhnya pun refleks bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kehamilanmu ini… Apakah… Ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau dan hati-hati.

"Ya. Ini anakmu." Sahut Baekhyun tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ini." Kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup perut datarnya. "Yang ada dalam perutku adalah anakmu, Chanyeol."

Suara Baekhyun yang begitu tenang bagai anak panah yang melesat tepat ke jantungnya membuat tubuh Chanyeol seketika lumpuh.

Kepalanya merasakan vertigo luar biasa yang membuat jiwanya melayang. Kakinya bagaikan kehilangan tulang membuatnya sulit untuk tetap berpijak tegak di lantai.

Jika kondisinya sekarang tergambar dalam film animasi, mungkin saat ini tubuh Chanyeol sudah ambruk tersambar sengatan petir.

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas keterkejutan dari air muka Chanyeol, walaupun Chanyeol berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk tetap berdiri dan buru-buru menutupi hal itu dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau sedang bercanda 'kan? Aku tahu ini hanya perbuatan iseng dari kalian semua. Apakah disini ada kamera tersembunyi? Hey, kalian! Keluarlah! Lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan seluruh pandangan di ruang kerjanya berharap Kyungsoo atau salah satu keluarganya akan keluar dan menertawakannya. Chanyeol mendadak tolol.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Melucu untukmu, sama sekali bukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan bagiku."

Chanyeol melotot menatap Baekhyun. Kemudian menyisirkan kembali jemari ke rambutnya yang coklat dengan putus asa. Dia masih tidak yakin dengan situasi yang sekarang sedang ia hadapi.

Situasi seperti ini biasanya hanya terjadi pada anak bau kencur yang dikuasai oleh gairah mudanya, dan berakhir melakukan seks bebas di jok belakang mobil. Bukan pada pria dewasa dan bermartabat seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau benar-benar serius?"

"Aku sangat serius."

"Ini sungguh bukan gurauan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan yang terus diulang-ulang oleh Chanyeol.

"Kapan kau tau tentang ― Ehem. Itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi yang berkerut, menatap tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang perutnya dengan sikap melindungi.

"Aku belum mendapatkan menstruasi bulan ini."

"Hanya karena itu? Bukankah hal itu biasa dialami oleh kalian para wanita?"

"Tidak untukku. Jadwal menstruasiku selalu teratur."

"Kau yakin kau hamil?"

Dengan jengkel Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Ya."

"Kau benar-benar yakin yang ada di dalam perutmu itu bayi? Bukan sesuatu yang lainnya? Mungkin semacam penyakit atau apalah itu namanya."

"Apa kau gila? Aku jelas hamil Tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat. Dan kaulah ayah dari bayi ini."

"Itu bisa saja bukan anakku!" Kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol keluar begitu saja karena amarah dan kalut setiap mendengar jawaban tenang dari Baekhyun yang membuatnya kian tersudut. Baekhyun mendengus dan hal itu semakin membuat Chanyeol kalut.

"Tebakanku benar bukan? Itu bisa saja bayi orang lain jika dilihat dari pengalamanmu. Jangan kau kira aku tidak mengenalmu, Byun Baekhyun. Pastinya saat itu bukanlah hubungan _one night stand_ pertama bagimu."

Baekhyun tertawa getir sambil menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

"Kenapa kau begitu tak percaya? Kenapa kau begitu keras menolaknya, Yeol?" Kemarahan Baekhyun semakin meledak ketika tuduhan Chanyeol mulai meresap dibenaknya.

"Apa kau kira aku mengharapkan hal ini terjadi? Tidak. Apa yang telah kau lakukan membuatku menderita. Menyebabkan aku harus memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang telah ku makan dan membuatku amat letih, hingga aku hampir tidak mampu menggerakkan kakiku hanya sekedar untuk mengambil segelas air di malam hari! Aku juga mempunyai karir, Park Chanyeol. Bukan hanya kau!"

"Itu masalahmu. Seharusnya kau memakai alat kontrasepsi bila ingin berganti-ganti teman tidur." Ujar Chanyeol sembarangan.

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi efek menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Kepalan tangannya kini sudah berada di depan dada siap untuk menyerang raga pria jangkung itu.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kaulah yang seenaknya melakukan seks tanpa pengaman."

Baekhyun menghirup napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku memang sering berganti-ganti teman tidur, tapi setidaknya mereka memiliki otak untuk tidak membuang benihnya sembarangan ke perut wanita yang mereka temui. Mereka selalu memakai pengaman. Bukan seperti laki-laki idiot yang ku kenal!"

"Ha! Kau mengaku sendiri kalau bukan hanya aku yang pernah menidurimu!" Seru Chanyeol. "Bisa saja pengaman yang mereka bawa tidak bekerja, semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Kau malah menimpakan semuanya padaku? Begitukah caramu menentukan sang ayah bagi bayimu?"

 _Tidak. Bukan seperti itu._

"Brengsek! Kau ―,"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Bersorak sorai dan berterima kasih karena kau mau mengandung anakku?"

 _Cukup Chanyeol!_

"Jangan harap Baekhyun."

 _Stop! Jangan lanjutkan lagi!_

Rentetan kata demi kata menyakitkan dan penghinaan terus meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol. Mendesak Baekhyun hingga berdiri di ambang jurang, tak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk membalas setiap sindiran dan cemoohan yang dilontarkan pengusaha muda itu.

Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Baekhyun saat melihat pancaran rasa jijik yang tercetak jelas pada raut muka Chanyeol.

Inikah yang dialami ibunya saat memberitahukan laki-laki yang menanamkan benih di perutnya sehingga Baekhyun berada di dunia ini?

Hati Baekhyun serasa remuk membayangkan penolakan yang diterima ibunya seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Dari apa yang ku lihat, seluruh laki-laki di negara ini memiliki kemungkinan yang sama denganku sebagai ayah dari bayi yang kau kandu ―"

 _Hentikan!_

 **PLAK!**

Chanyeol terdiam saat tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya meninggalkan bekas merah dan rasa panas disana. Bibir Baekhyun mengatup membentuk satu garis lurus.

Baekhyun masih berusaha bersikap tenang, mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan harga dirinya yang berserakan. Setiap kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan padanya bagai taring runcing yang mencabik-cabik habis martabatnya.

"Aku mengharapkan hal yang sama. Siapa pun di negara ini pantas menjadi ayah dari anakku, kecuali dirimu. Kau bahkan jauh lebih bejat dari semua pria yang pernah meniduriku." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara serak dan penuh penekanan.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu. Permisi." Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku akibat tamparan dan kilatan nyata yang ia tangkap dari dua manik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melewati lorong kantor perusahaan milik Chanyeol dengan wajah merah padam dan langkah tergesa. Tak sedikit tatapan-tatapan curiga dari para pegawai yang berada di lantai tersebut tertuju pada Baekhyun. Yoona yang tadi sempat berdebat dengan Baekhyun, juga menunjukkan mimik muka yang tak jauh berbeda dari teman-teman sekantornya. Pun sampai bunyi ketukan _heels_ itu sudah lenyap di balik _lift_ , dengungan mulai muncul berlomba-lomba keluar dari tutur mereka.

' _Bukankah nona itu orang sombong yang memarahi Yoona tadi pagi?'_

' _Betul. Sebenarnya apa hubungan dia dengan sajangnim?'_

' _Apakah dia kerabat sajangnim?'_

' _Apa yang dia bicarakan dengan sajangnim sampai membuatnya seperti itu?'_

Joonmyeon yang kebetulan melintas di lantai tersebut tak menghiraukan desas-desus yang terus keluar dari mulut pegawai Chanyeol. Kakinya terus melanglang dengan mantap bermaksud untuk menuju ruang kerja atasannya.

Joonmyeon memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tak kunjung mendapat sahutan dari dalam. Langkahnya sempat tertunda selagi melihat Chanyeol terduduk lemas di sofa dalam posisi menunduk menutupi wajah menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol menengadah ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin dekat.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk rapat hari ini, sajangnim."

"Batalkan pertemuan hari ini."

"A-apa? T-tapi sajangnim ―,"

"Batalkan pertemuan hari ini, Sekretaris Kim." Ucap Chanyeol dengan melempar tatapan mengintimidasi.

Joonmyeon tertegun. Dia tahu dengan jelas jika Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya dengan menggunakan marganya, maka itu adalah sebuah ultimatum yang tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon berlalu pergi setelah membungkukkan badan 90° pada Chanyeol. Sekretaris itu merasa hari ini dirinya benar-benar sial. Hari masih pagi, namun dia sudah mendapat bentakan dari dua orang berbeda _gender_ itu. Oh, tau begitu dirinya tak akan pergi ke kantor dan memilih untuk merawat istrinya yang sedang hamil di rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T** erhitung sudah lima hari Baekhyun memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya pada Chanyeol. Namun pria itu tak kunjung muncul walaupun sekedar menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tak mau ambil pusing, kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun menjejakkan kakinya di atas lantai rumah sakit. Baekhyun terpaksa karena kondisi tubuhnya semakin lemas dari hari ke hari. Dan Baekhyun rasa dirinya membutuhkan beberapa obat untuk menanggulangi masalah kehamilannya. Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan seorang dokter kandungan yang baru saja memeriksa janinnya.

"Kandunganmu menginjak usia 3 minggu, selamat." Ucap dokter cantik bernama Kang Seulgi sambil tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya membalas ucapan dokter itu dengan senyum canggung yang sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Em. Terimakasih, dokter."

Seulgi menganggukkan kepala. "Karena usia kehamilanmu masih baru, wajar jika kau mudah lelah. Itu reaksi yang normal. Tubuhmu hanya belum terbiasa dengan sesuatu baru yang ada di dalam perutmu. Aku sudah meresepkan beberapa macam obat untuk sedikit mengurangi efek _morning sickness_ -mu. Kau bisa menebusnya di apotek setelah ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham mengiyakan seluruh ucapan Seulgi.

"Oh, ya. Dimana suamimu?" Tanya Seulgi merasa heran karena melihat pasiennya ini hanya datang sendirian.

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Tidak tau harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa pada dokter yang berada dihadapannya.

"Dia―, Itu―, Anu―," Baekhyun mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang tergagap dan justru membuat Dokter Seulgi semakin menatap lekat pada Baekhyun sambil menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Dia―,"

 _Berpikir Baekhyun, berpikir._

"Ah, aku mengerti. Pasti suamimu sangat sibuk bekerja sampai tak sempat mengantarmu kemari. Benar?"

"Ah, iya. Kau benar. Suamiku sangat sibuk bekerja akhir-akhir ini. Hahaha." Bohong Baekhyun sambil tertawa garing. "Emm dokter. Maaf, aku harus segera pulang sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun undur diri sebelum Seulgi menanyakan hal lain yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Rajin-rajinlah untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang praktek dokter kandungan tersebut. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit secara perlahan dengan kepala tertunduk menatap marmer yang ia pijak.

Dalam hati Baekhyun benar-benar menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Apa tadi dia bilang? Suami? Bahkan Chanyeol menolak dengan keras bayi yang sedang dia kandung. Mana mungkin Chanyeol sudi untuk menjadi suaminya.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tak mengenakkan yang ia alami beberapa hari lalu. Seluruh hinaan serta cacian yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol masih terngiang di benak Baekhyun bagaikan _gramophone_ rusak yang terus diputar berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun memang sering bergonta-ganti teman tidur, tapi menurutnya Chanyeol tak berhak untuk menghinanya serendah itu. Bahkan Baekhyun mempunyai standar tersendiri dan prinsip yang kuat selama berhubungan seks. Walaupun Baekhyun memang memiliki sifat arogan dan angkuh, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa posisinya menjadi seorang wanita pastilah dianugrahi sebuah hati yang mudah retak dan rapuh. Bukan batu yang tak bertuan, bukan pula seonggok daging tanpa perasaan.

Jikapun Chanyeol tak bersedia untuk menjadi suaminya, Baekhyun sudah memantapkan hati untuk merawat bayinya seorang diri. Tanpa bantuan dari laki-laki manapun.

 **BRUK**

Baekhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah menubruk seseorang yang kebetulan melintas di lorong rumah sakit tersebut.

"Maaf. Kau tak apa?" Tanya seorang pria yang tadi ditabrak oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang berada dalam _mood_ tidak baik, hanya mengangguk malas tanpa memandang wajah pria itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

"Cantik." Gumam pria itu lirih masih sambil terus menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh di lorong rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **K** edua alis hitam Baekhyun berkerut membentuk sebuah lekukan. Mual dan pusing mulai menyerangnya secara serempak akhir-akhir ini. Membuat tubuhnya cepat lemas dan kelelahan. Bukan hanya fisik saja. Kondisinya yang sedang hamil sering membuat emosi Baekhyun menjadi porak poranda tak menentu. Bahkan ia tak akan membiarkan suara dengungan nyamuk mengusik pendengarannya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa setelah makan malam dan meminum obat yang sudah diresepkan oleh dokter Seulgi. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan menyender pada bagian atas sofa. Lagi-lagi pikirannya menerawang. Memikirkan nasib bayi yang berada dalam kandungannya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan uluran bantuan atau pun rasa kasihan dari laki-laki, termasuk pria bodoh dan arogan seperti Chanyeol. Dia adalah wanita tangguh yang bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain seperti yang dijalaninya selama ini. Selain keluarga Kyungsoo tentunya.

Baekhyun selama ini bisa hidup tanpa membutuhkan seorang pendamping karena ada nenek yang selalu menopang dan menguatkannya.

Namun semua berubah ketika neneknya telah tiada. Baekhyun menjalani hari-hari yang berat walau tak pernah ia bagi dengan siapa pun. Terlebih untuk masalah yang menimpanya saat ini. Baekhyun tak mengerti harus berbuat apa lagi.

Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa kehamilannya saat ini adalah keberuntungan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk mengobati kesendiriannya setelah kepergian sang nenek yang amat disayanginya. Dan Baekhyun bertekad untuk tetap merawat si jabang bayi sampai dia lahir.

Mengingat sang nenek yang telah tiada, dada Baekhyun kembali penuh dan sesak. Baekhyun benar-benar sangat menyayangi sosok neneknya. Beliau bukanlah sekedar nenek bagi Baekhyun, tapi beliau adalah malaikat tanpa sayap paling sempurna yang pernah Baekhyun miliki.

Ingatannya kembali pada masa saat Baekhyun bertahan berkat kasih sayang neneknya, dari cemoohan teman-teman yang tidak menyukainya.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Seoul, 20 tahun yang lalu**

 _Sebuah tangan mungil memegang gagang pintu dari rumah sederhana yang ia tempati. Engsel yang sudah berkarat menimbulkan suara derit nyaring ketika dia membuka pintu itu._

" _Kau sudah pulang?" tanya suara serak yang ramah dari dalam rumah._

 _Gadis mungil itu hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk, membuat si nenek pemilik rumah itu mengerutkan kening bingung saat cucunya hanya terdiam tanpa suara._

 _Si nenek menjulurkan kepalanya dari arah dapur untuk menengok si gadis kecilnya yang kini terlihat berantakan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan baju serta wajahnya yang penuh dengan lumpur. Gadis mungil itu terus menundukkan kepala menatap lantai semenjak kedatangannya beberapa saat yang lalu._

 _Akhirnya si nenek melepaskan celemek yang terpasang di tubuhnya dan perlahan berjalan menghampiri gadis mungil itu. Kakinya berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan tubuh mungil cucunya._

" _Ada apa Baekki-ah?"_

 _Tangan gemuk yang penuh keriput itu menyisir surai rambut Baekhyun kecil yang berantakan. Baekhyun masih menunduk tak menanggapi pertanyaan neneknya._

" _Kau habis terjatuh?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala lucu. "Lalu?"_

" _Nenek…" Baekhyun merengek dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca._

" _Ada apa, sayang? Kau berkelahi lagi ya?" tanya si nenek dengan senyum simpul menarik tangan cucunya untuk mendekat._

" _Nek, boleh Baekkie bertanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun mencicit menatap neneknya kemudian kembali menunduk. Jari telunjuk neneknya menyentuh dagu mungil Baekhyun dan menengadahkan kepala Baekhyun untuk kembali menatapnya._

" _Katakan sayang. Nenek berjanji tidak akan marah."_

" _Anak haram itu apa, Nek?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Nenek sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Cepat-cepat dia kendalikan ekspresinya di depan cucunya._

" _Anak laki-laki di kelas memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Cicitnya lagi dengan nada manja._

" _Apa kau berkelahi karena mereka menyebutmu seperti itu?" tanya Nenek Baekhyun masih dengan memasang senyum terbaiknya._

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali._

" _Tidak, Nek. Kyungie datang membelaku. Membuat mereka marah kemudian mendorong Kyungie sampai dia terjatuh ke lantai. Aku memukul mereka karena sudah membuat Kyungie sakit." Ucap Baekhyun bersungut-sungut sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan memukul angin di depan wajah neneknya yang terkekeh._

" _Baekkie melakukan itu?"_

" _Iya, Nek. Baekkie sudah nakal, ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tampang takut sambil mempoutkan bibir dan memilin ujung seragamnya._

" _Siapa bilang? Baekkie tidak nakal. Baekkie cucu nenek yang paling hebat."_

" _Benarkah, Nek?" Mata Baekhyun kecil berbinar lucu._

" _Eum! Nenek bangga padamu." Diusapnya puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Si nenek tersenyum bangga karena Baekhyun kecil mempunyai jiwa patriotik untuk membela temannya._

" _Anak haram itu, apa karena aku tidak punya ayah?" Baekhyun kembali menuntut pertanyaan pada neneknya._

 _Nenek tersenyum miris sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun._

" _Tidak penting apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu Baekkie-ah. Yang terpenting adalah dirimu yang sekarang. Nenek menyayangimu apa adanya, baik kau mempunyai ayah atau pun tidak. Jadi, jangan pikirkan apa yang mereka katakan karena kau adalah kau. Kau akan tetap menjadi cucu kesayangan nenek selamanya."_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun kecil diangkat dan didekap ke dalam pelukan hangat tubuh neneknya. Tangan besar nenek yang bebas mendarat pada perut Baekhyun kemudian menggelitikinya._

 _Baekhyun terkikik dan tertawa kecil. Wajahnya kembali ceria walau masih penuh dengan luka dan lumpur. Baekhyun peluk leher si nenek kemudian mengecup kedua pipi kempotnya._

" _Saranghaeyo." Ungkap sayang Baekhyun untuk neneknya._

" _Nado saranghae, Baekkie-ah."_

 _Sang nenek kembali membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan buliran kristal yang hampir lolos dari matanya. Hatinya merasa perih jika mengingat nasib cucu tersayangnya. Dosa apa malaikat mungil ini sampai dia tak sempat menerima kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Ayah biologisnya tidak mengakui Baekhyun sebagai anak dan pergi meninggalkan ibu Baekhyun begitu saja. Ditambah dengan ibunya yang sudah meninggal ketika melahirkan Baekhyun ke dunia karena kondisinya yang kritis dan gagal untuk diselamatkan. Sungguh malang nasib Baekhyun._

" _Selamat siang, Nek." Suara kecil yang berasal dari pintu membuat kedua orang berbeda usia itu menoleh. Terlihat Kyungsoo kecil sedang berdiri dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya._

" _Kyungie!" Baekhyun turun dari gendongan neneknya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo._

" _Selain nenek, Kyungie juga sangat menyayangi Baekkie. Iya kan, Kyung?" tanya nenek sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum sambil menunjukkan gigi depannya yang masih jarang._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum girang dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, kemudian membawa sahabatnya itu menuju dapur untuk makan siang bersama keluarga kecil Baekhyun._

 **Flashback off**

* * *

 **D** alam hati kecilnya, Baekhyun sangat berharap anak yang dikandungnya bisa mempunyai keluarga utuh seperti anak lain pada umumnya. Walaupun Baekhyun tak begitu menyukai suatu ikatan, tapi beda halnya jika kondisinya sudah seperti sekarang. Baekhyun tidak ingin anaknya menderita seperti dirinya. Baekhyun ingin anaknya merasa bahagia dan dilindungi oleh tangan besar nan hangat milik seorang pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ayah'.

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar saat mendengar pintu apartemennya digedor secara tidak sabar. Membuat Baekhyun jengkel dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Bahkan Baekhyun lupa jika penampilannya saat ini kurang sopan untuk menyambut tamu. Tubuhnya hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar lusuh dengan sebuah _hotpants_ yang membungkus kakinya.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun saat pintu sudah terbuka lebar. Mata Baekhyun memicing meneliti penampilan Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah yang kurang lebih hampir sama dengannya, kacau.

Rambut Chanyeol kusut, dasinya dilonggarkan dengan dua kancing kemeja yang sudah terbuka. Jas yang tak pernah lepas dari tubuh Chanyeol, sekarang sudah tergantung di lengannya.

Wajahnya kelihatan sangat kacau, khawatir, dan letih. Baekhyun bisa menebak Chanyeol telah mengalami tekanan mental dan hari yang berat seperti dirinya. Hal itu kurang lebih membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit puas karena tak hanya dirinya sendiri yang menanggung beban itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli dengan sopan santun. Hatinya masih terasa begitu ngilu ketika mengingat kejadian di kantor Chanyeol yang sudah membuat harga dirinya habis terinjak-injak

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu."

"Lalu, kau akan melemparkan sindiran dan tuduhan yang lebih keji lagi? Tidak, terimakasih."

Baekhyun mulai bergerak menutup pintu. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan pintu menggunakan kaki jenjangnya hingga pintu itu tak bisa menutup.

Baekhyun terbelalak dan sengaja menekan pintu hingga membuat kaki Chanyeol terjepit. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit. Persetan. Rasa sakit dari kaki yang terjepit tak akan sebanding dengan sakit yang tergores pada hati Baekhyun.

"Ku mohon, biarkan aku masuk."

"Tidak!"

"Baekhyun, _please_."

"Pergilah, Yeol. Lupakan apa yang telah ku katakan padamu saat itu. Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu." Ucap Baekhyun dari balik pintu.

"Tentu saja kau harus memberitahuku. Cepat buka pintumu atau aku terpaksa mendorongnya!"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin menahan pintu dengan kuat. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mendorong pintu sekuat tenaga melawan Baekhyun yang juga semakin mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Baekhyun berdecak frustasi karena Chanyeol yang keras kepala bertahan untuk menjebol pintunya.

"Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu lagi? Sepertinya kau lupa bahwa kau sudah menolak berita yang ku sampaikan secara mentah-mentah. Dan sepertinya kau juga tidak ingat kalau saat itu kau menghina dan menyindirku habis-habisan. Yang sayangnya aku bisa mengingat itu semua dengan baik, Park Chanyeol."

Kejengkelan yang mendera hati Baekhyun membuat suaranya meninggi di akhir kalimat. Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen meringis dirundung rasa bersalah.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mundur merasa tidak mampu menahan pintu lagi karena tenaganya sudah terkuras. Pintu itu pun terjeblak membentur dinding hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup gaduh. Tangan Chanyeol menempel erat pada gagang pintu membiarkan pintu itu agar terus terbuka. Kini Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas penampilan Baekhyun yang kusut masai.

"Itu salah satu alasanku menemuimu. Untuk minta maaf atas sikapku yang sangat kurang ajar. Ku mohon beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya."

Mata biru cemerlang dibalik kacamata Chanyeol menatapnya lurus, membuat Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tubuhnya mendadak panas dan gelisah.

Pikirannya melanglang buana. Teringat kembali pada malam kejadian tak terduga itu. Kulit tangan Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat rasa dari dada Chanyeol yang dibalut kemeja. Belakang telinganya juga seolah masih bisa merasakan saat gigi putih Chanyeol yang menggigit kecil kulitnya. Serta kecapan dari bibir Chanyeol yang menempel di tengkuknya membuat bulu roma Baekhyun merinding jika teringat sensasi memabukkan itu.

Pikiran Baekhyun membisikkan pada kepalanya bahwa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini pasti akibat hormon kehamilannya yang sedang naik turun. Bukan karena gairah seksualnya terhadap pria brengsek yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Pikiran waras Baekhyun berteriak untuk menjauh, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mundur ke belakang seraya memeluk tubuhnya untuk membentengi diri dari pengaruh maskulin Chanyeol. Tentu saja kesempatan itu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol. Kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah pintu itu ia tutup perlahan.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Baekhyun pun mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa. Chanyeol diselimuti rasa canggung duduk disamping Baekhyun, menghimpit tubuh mungil itu diujung sofa. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman, berdeham untuk angkat suara.

"Sofa ini muat untuk lima orang, ngomong-ngomong." Ujarnya sengaja untuk menyindir Chanyeol.

Salah satu alis Baekhyun naik mengingat sofanya yang cukup besar dan luas. Mengapa Chanyeol harus duduk disampingnya? Chanyeol yang sadar akan maksud perkataan Baekhyun bergegas bergeser ke ujung sofa yang lain.

Mata Chanyeol berkeliaran memandangi seluruh isi apartemen Baekhyun. Menurut penilaiannya, apartemen ini terkesan sederhana, jauh dari kata _glamour_ dan elegan yang selalu Baekhyun tampilkan diluar.

Beberapa pot kecil berjejer disamping jendela yang lebar. Dindingnya yang berwarna putih penuh dengan bingkai-bingkai foto milik Baekhyun.

" _Well_?"

"Ya?"

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin 'menjelaskannya'?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa.

"Oh? Ini mengenai reaksi yang ku tunjukkan kemarin. Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak bereaksi seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia mulai merenungkan jika dirinya yang berada di posisi Chanyeol, mungkin Baekhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu semata-mata karena rasa keterkejutannya. Dan sekarang Chanyeol telah datang, meminta maaf dengan sopan pada Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa apa yang ku sampaikan benar-benar mengejutkanmu."

"Tepat sekali. Dan aku tidak sepenuhnya salah jika bereaksi seperti itu. Kau tahu itu hal yang wajar." Jawab Chanyeol hati-hati supaya tidak lagi menyinggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tanpa menatap Chanyeol yang kini duduk menghadapnya.

"Apakah kau sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk seraya menutup mata. Ia menikmati aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar menenangkan perutnya yang tadinya begitu mual.

"Apa kata dokter?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dekat Baekhyun mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang lirih.

"Dokter mendiagnosa aku positif hamil. Dan kehamilanku sudah berusia tiga minggu."

Chanyeol sibuk menghitung tanggal menggunakan jarinya yang merentang di depan dada. Mencocokkan renggang waktu ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan malam panas itu dengan usia kehamilan Baekhyun sekarang. Tangannya terkulai lemas saat mengetahui perhitungannya sangat tepat dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Chanyeol bahkan seolah bisa mendengar ketukan palu tiga kali sebagai keputusan final.

"Ya, semua jelas sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukannya, Yeol. Tak peduli apapun pendapatmu yang melecehkanku mengenai kehidupan seksualku yang sering bergonta-ganti teman tidur."

"Maaf atas perkataanku yang menyakitimu."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Bukan hanya dirimu, semua orang juga menganggapku sebagai wanita murahan. Aku mengakui itu." Jawab Baekhyun disusul dengan tawa getir.

"Kau tau, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan tegas membantah pendapat Baekhyun.

"Walaupun kau tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung, tapi aku bisa dengan jelas menangkap maksud perkataanmu."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi sambil membuang nafas berat.

"Baekhyun, dengar. Dari awal aku mengenalmu hingga sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai wanita murahan."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit putus asa.

"Memang, aku menganggapmu wanita pemarah dan pengganggu yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal sepicik itu tentangmu, oke? Bisakah kita tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi? Ku rasa pembicaraan kita tidak akan maju dan hanya terus berputar-putar di tempat yang sama." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha bersikap bijak.

Baekhyun mendengus pada Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut setiap melihat sikap jengkel Baekhyun yang angkuh.

"Apa kau berencana untuk…Ehm. Aborsi?"

Seketika kepala Baekhyun terangkat. Matanya melotot tak percaya akibat apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Emosinya yang tidak stabil membuat amarahnya naik saat mendengar penghinaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh, Tuhan." Baekhyun menatap wajah gusar Chanyeol dengan tatapan jijik. "Kau tahu, setelah nenek pergi aku jarang sekali memanggil nama Tuhan. Terimakasih telah membuatku mengingat-Nya kembali."

"Jadi kau tidak berencana ―,"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat saat akan mengucapkan kata-kata keji itu lagi. Baekhyun memutar matanya kemudian menggeleng sambil membuang napas merasa tersinggung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa? Yang dengan tega melakukan hal sekeji itu. Dia _―bayi dalam kandungan Baekhyun―_ juga memiliki kesempatan yang sama seperti kita untuk melihat dunia. Dan camkan ini di otakmu. Bahwa aku, Byun Baekhyun, wanita yang tidak suka melepaskan tanggung jawab begitu saja."

Baekhyun menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya dan sukses membuat relung hati Chanyeol tertohok. Chanyeol merasa dituduh sebagai laki-laki yang suka melepaskan tanggung jawab jika dinilai dari perkataan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya hingga membentuk satu garis lurus, mencoba mengabaikan amarahnya yang mulai tersulut. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol untuk menutupi matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga bukan laki-laki yang suka melepaskan tanggung jawab. Aku bertanya karena saat kita bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, wajahmu menunjukkan emosi seperti itu, kalah dan pasrah."

Baekhyun hendak membantahnya tapi Chanyeol langsung angkat suara.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau melakukan hal sekeji itu. Makanya aku datang kemari untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Dan sekarang kita sudah mengakui kalau bayi ini adalah tanggung jawab kita bersama."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol melepaskan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya dan melempar benda tersebut ke ujung sofa hingga bertumpuk bersama jasnya disana.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan mengenai bayi ini?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju dapur, mengambil air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

Chanyeol membuntutinya dari belakang. Jika dilihat, dapur Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa. Walaupun kecil, namun penuh dengan berbagai peralatan masak yang sering dilihatnya di acara masak yang ditayangkan di televise.

Pada dindingnya terpajang rak-rak yang terbuat dari kayu, untuk menaruh pot-pot kecil berisi tanaman hijau yang belum berbunga.

Baekhyun meneguk segelas air dingin, kemudian meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja makan. Setelahnya Baekhyun menghela napas panjang yang terasa semakin berat untuk dihirup. Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan intens menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Pertama, hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah menikahiku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― **ToBe Continue ―**

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

 **Annyeong!**

 **Saya ucapkan selamat datang buat readers yang baru bergabung di FF Accidentally Married. Jangan lupa sumbangkan fav,follow, terutama reviewnya ya jika berkenan. Untuk readers lama yang selalu setia menunggu dan memberikan saran atau sekedar review minta next buat FF ini Min Hwa ucapkan jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^**

 **Btw gimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? Membosankan kah? Belum nemu titik terang? Oke yang pasti jangan lupa untuk dibiasakan meninggalkan satu dua patah kata di kotak review ya readers-nim /tetep/**

* * *

 **Spesial thanks to:**

 **exindira ǁ choi96 ǁ Lady JulliAnna ǁ Bubbletea947 ǁ yoogeurt ǁ Chanbaekhunlove ǁ fakkpark ǁ jichan me ǁ brightb ǁ byun ye na ǁ mrsbunnybyun ǁ ChanBaekGAY ǁ ChanHunBaek ǁ dimpleryeong ǁ suci mariyam ǁ fvirliani ǁ babyce ǁ chanta614 ǁ nidaputriawalia ǁ ǁ Guest ǁ Bekun ǁ Chanbaek00 ǁ rere ǁ Guest ǁ arumschan ǁ saaa ǁ Guest ǁ ChanBMine ǁ diauthie ǁ ExChan ǁ Nadiyahafifah ǁ Baeks06 ǁ Rly. C. JaeKyu ǁ devrina ǁ AM ǁ RufEXO kesayangan aku ǁ Fany Hwang ǁ rizkaa ǁ chan ǁ yehethun**

 **Buset penname Guest banyak amat. Besok kalo pake penname Guest sertakan nomor antri sekalian deh kkk~**

 **Mohon maaf kalo ada salah pengetikan nama.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Mungkin satu atau dua minggu habis lebaran (?) OkeBye~**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **~Byun Min Hwa**


	5. Chapter 4 : Agreement

**ACCIDENTALY MARRIED**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **###########**

 **Chapter 4 ― Agreement**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc. (GS for Uke)**

 **Rate: M/NC-21!**

 **WARN: Vulgar Words, Sex Scene, Mature Contents. Don't try to read for under age!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila seks yang tak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun, suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Menikah**_

 _ **Menikah**_

 _ **Menikah**_

Menikahinya? Wanita ini menyarankan dia untuk menikahinya? Chanyeol ingin tertawa sekarang. Ini begitu konyol. Tapi kekerasan yang tampak dalam mata coklat gelap Baekhyun mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun kembali bersuara. "Bagaimana? Kau hanya akan diam saja disitu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengamati Chanyeol yang terdiam seperti orang bodoh dengan nada mencemooh.

"Air."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Air. Aku butuh air sekarang."

Chanyeol melangkah melewati Baekhyun dan langsung membuka lemari pendingin. Tangannya meraih satu kaleng bir dari dalam sana.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lebih memilih bir saat ini daripada air dingin."

Baekhyun mendengus seraya memutar matanya mendengar nada sarkasme Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Terimakasih."

Chanyeol mengangkat kaleng birnya, memberi hormat pada tuan rumah dengan gerakan mengejek. Chanyeol menyesap bir-nya sambil menatap lekat pada Baekhyun mulai dari ujung kaki beranjak sampai puncak kepala wanita tersebut.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan minumanmu. Aku rasa dahagamu sudah terpenuhi. Dan sekarang mari kita bahas tentang yang ku ajukan tadi."

Chanyeol menutup kedua mata dan meremukkan kaleng bir dalam genggamannya dengan geram. Kaleng yang sudah gepeng tersebut dilemparnya begitu saja ke dalam tong sampah terdekat. Jemarinya kembali mengusak surai rambutnya sendiri hingga membuatnya semakin berantakan _―kebiasaaan Chanyeol jika merasa frustasi―_.

"Ini sama sekali bukan dirimu, Yeol. Biasanya kau selalu punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan."

Wanita yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol ini berdiri dengan angkuh dan percaya diri, terlepas dari penampilan Baekhyun yang masih awut-awutan.

' _Apakah ia berharap aku akan berlutut penuh rasa terima kasih?'_

' _Apakah ia mengharapkan aku bertepuk tangan akan gagasannya yang konyol itu?'_

' _Dan mengikat diri pada wanita ini untuk menebus semua rasa bersalahku?'_

Chanyeol terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati seolah permintaan yang diajukan oleh Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar. Baru saja mereka berdua berbaikan tapi Baekhyun kembali berhasil menyulut emosi Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha dengan keras meredam amarahnya dan berbicara dengan suara yang lebih datar.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Tidak tertarik?" Senyum Baekhyun menipis. "Kau bilang kau tidak tertarik?"

Baekhyun bahkan sudah menghapus prinsipnya untuk tidak menikah sampai kapanpun. Dan sekarang dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pria yang sudah menghamilinya? _Heol_.

"Benar. Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus menikahimu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada menantang.

"Alasan? Ya, Tuhan. Kau minta alasan? Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas?!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi sebab rasa geram menghadapi pria yang sangat bodoh seperti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan santai kembali mengambil sekaleng bir dari lemari pendingin, berusaha tak terpengaruh oleh teriakan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kita berdua sudah sepakat menanggungnya bersama-sama? Yang berarti bukan hanya aku yang harus memikul tanggung jawab ini, Yeol."

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Sekarang sudah menjadi hal biasa sebagai orang tua tunggal. Kita tetap bisa membesarkannya bersama-sama tanpa terikat dalam pernikahan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal biaya. Aku yang akan menanggung semuanya." Ujar Chanyeol angkuh.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu!" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan dan rasa frustasi yang melanda. "Ya, aku juga mengetahui hal itu dan aku juga sudah merencanakannya. Menjadi orang tua tunggal untuk bayiku."

"Oh, ya?" Chanyeol tertawa remeh. "Aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kau ingin menjadi orang tua tunggal? Lalu untuk apa pernikahan yang kau ajukan?" Balas Chanyeol dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Apa kau ingin membuatku menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidup karena telah menghamilimu?" Chanyeol berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun dengan gerakan mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau ingin membalas dendam atas semua penghinaanku padamu?" Chanyeol terus mencecar Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan hingga Baekhyun mulai tersudut.

"Katakan padaku, mengapa kita harus menikah? Katakan padaku alasan sebenarnya, Baekhyun!"

"Karena aku ―," Suara Baekhyun tercekat. Kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibirnya seolah tertahan oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata sehingga terasa sangat berat untuk dikeluarkan.

"Apa? Kau apa?"

"Karena aku anak haram, brengsek!"

Bahu Baekhyun naik turun tidak beraturan akibat berteriak sekaligus emosinya yang sudah memuncak. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun pun begitu tersiksa. Kenyataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya membuat dada Baekhyun sesak penuh dengan kesakitan yang memilukan. Kedua matanya menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol yang terpaku diatas kedua kaki jenjangnya.

"Karena aku dilahirkan sebagai anak haram."

Bibir Baekhyun tampak bergetar. Pertahahanan yang selama ini ia bangun sekokoh mungkin runtuh sudah. Buliran-buliran kristal mulai menganak sungai membasahi kedua pipi tembamnya hingga beberapa bulir tersebut jatuh membasahi lantai. Sial. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat benci jika terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain.

Chanyeol terhenyak. Kenyataan yang baru saja sampai di telinganya sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek ketika menatap wajah Baekhyun yang begitu sendu. Berimbas pada kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas hingga menjadi tak setegak biasanya.

"Kau puas?"

Seulas tawa getir tercetak di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Mentertawakan nasib hidupnya sendiri yang begitu ironi. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak terus berusaha untuk menyudutkannya, maka rahasia itu masih tersimpan dengan rapi jauh di dalam hati Baekhyun. Sebab sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri tak ingin mengucapkan kalimat nista itu yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Baekhyun muak. Ia tubruk tubuh Chanyeol secara kasar dan melintasinya begitu saja. Tak peduli dengan apapun yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya butuh menenangkan diri sekarang.

Chanyeol yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya lantas membuntuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia cekal lengan Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun kembali menghadapnya. Namun Chanyeol tak segera membuka suara. Dia terlalu bingung sekaligus terkejut oleh pengakuan yang baru saja Baekhyun utarakan. Keduanya masih terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Suasana begitu hening hingga Baekhyun kembali menyerukan isi hatinya.

"Aku tak ingin anakku tumbuh dengan membawa cap negatif di mata masyarakat. Dia terlalu suci untuk merasakan apa yang telah ku alami selama ini." Mata coklat gelap Baekhyun beradu pandang dengan obsidian biru cerah milik Chanyeol. Ucapan Baekhyun kurang lebih membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun menarik napas gemetar. " Aku tak ingin dia memiliki pikiran, kalau kehadirannya di dunia ini tidak diinginkan. Aku tidak mau jika dia berpikir bahwa dia lahir hanya karena suatu kecelakaan biologis."

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Baekhyun. Ia remas jari-jarinya dengan posisi kepala menunduk menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang hidup di tengah keutuhan keluarga, tidak akan mengerti bagaimana berpengaruhnya sebuah status yang melekat pada dirimu bahkan sebelum kau lahir."

Baekhyun seolah bisa melihat refleksi dirinya saat masih kecil yang selalu membawa beban tak kasat mata yang dinamakan 'anak haram' pada punggungnya. Pengucilan, penghinaan, bahkan penindasan adalah suatu hal yang sudah sering dilalui oleh Baekhyun hingga dia bisa tumbuh menjadi gadis tegar seperti sekarang.

"Aku serius, Yeol."

"Ya. Aku tahu." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bungkam, akhirnya berhasil menggerakkan lidahnya yang kelu.

"Aku tak ingin bayiku mengalami hal itu." Tersirat nada putus asa dari setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Chanyeol menuntun tubuh Baekhyun menuju sofa dan mendudukkan gadis mungil itu disana.

"Istirahatlah. Kau kelihatan begitu lelah."

Sekarang setelah semua kebenaran sudah terungkap, Baekhyun semakin meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam yang tetap tidak cukup memenuhi kapasitas paru-parunya. Dihembuskannya nafas secara perlahan, membuang seluruh emosi negative yang sempat menguasai dirinya.

Baekhyun memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk rileks, walaupun pembicaraan mereka belum selesai dan belum menemui titik terang. Rasa kantuk melanda Baekhyun akibat seusai menangis. Matanya mulai terasa berat dan terpejam secara perlahan. Terlebih pada kondisi kehamilan yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Baekhyun sering tidur dalam gelisah, berefek pada tubuhnya yang mudah letih karena kekurangan jam istirahat.

Chanyeol mengamati pundak Baekhyun yang sudah mengendur dan tarikan napasnya yang berangsur teratur. Baru beberapa menit mata itu terpejam, kepala Baekhyun sudah mulai terkatung-katung dalam tidurnya. Nampaknya Baekhyun memang teramat lelah.

Chanyeol masih bergeming. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun adalah anak haram. Chanyeol hanya mengetahui jika kedua orang tua Baekhyun sudah meninggal, dan Baekhyun dirawat oleh neneknya sejak kecil. Informasi itu sendiri ia dapat dari sepupunya, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya mengetahui itu, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Bahkan dia tidak berminat untuk menelisik lebih dalam tentang latar belakang kehidupan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Sekarang setelah neneknya meninggal, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun hidup sebatang kara.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk menyakiti Baekhyun serta bayinya _―bayi mereka―_ dengan segala ucapannya. Dia hanya belum siap diikat oleh suatu tali relasi yang disebut pernikahan. Menurutnya, pernikahan haruslah dibangun dan didasari oleh rasa cinta, bukan rasa bersalah ataupun keterpaksaan. Salahkan otak Chanyeol yang sudah terjangkit virus murahan dari sebuah drama. Hingga dia beranggapan bahwa pernikahan yang terjalin atas suatu keterpaksaan biasanya tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus dan banyak menimbulkan konflik.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar saat kepala Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar bersandar pada bahu kokohnya yang ikut merosot dipunggung sofa. Baekhyun tertidur begitu pulas hingga membuat mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat Baekhyun, segera meraih bantal sofa untuk ia sampirkan pada atas pahanya. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menggiring kepala Baekhyun untuk berbaring diatas bantal tersebut. Atas bantuan tangan panjangnya Chanyeol berhasil meraih kaki mungil Baekhyun dari lantai dan memindahkannya ke atas sofa.

Kemeja tipis Baekhyun tampak sama sekali tidak berfungsi untuk melindungi tubuh ringkih itu. Chanyeol ambil jas yang tadi dia bawa saat berkunjung ke apartemen Baekhyun. Dibentangkannya jas tersebut pada tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghalangi udara malam yang mulai terasa dingin. Rambut Baekhyun yang terurai sedikit terhampar ke atas paha Chanyeol.

Jika dalam keadaan tidak sadar seperti sekarang, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tampak seperti dirinya. Wajahnya begitu damai dan tenang, kontras dengan sikap angkuh serta keras kepala yang ia tunjukkan sehari-hari.

Tanpa sadar punggung jemari Chanyeol menyusuri pipi Baekhyun yang menirus akibat kekurangan asupan gizi. _Morning sickness_ yang dialami oleh Baekhyun membuatnya kehilangan banyak berat badan. Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya juga masih terlihat dengan jelas. Kulitnya pun tampak sedikit kusam, tidak secerah dahulu.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk ringan hidung mungil Baekhyun. Ia amati garis kontur wajah gadis itu secara seksama. Chanyeol tak akan mengelak jika harus mengakui bahwa wajah Baekhyun memang cantik dan manis. Tak heran jika banyak kaum adam yang selalu memuja serta tergila-gila oleh sosoknya. Namun sangat disayangkan kecantikannya tersebut sedikit terhalangi oleh sifat arogan dan angkuh yang selalu Baekhyun tampilkan.

Chanyeol mulai menerka-nerka. Mungkin sifat buruk Baekhyun muncul dikarenakan dia kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Seorang anak yang tumbuh tanpa bimbingan dan uluran tangan langsung dari orang tua kandungnya pastilah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dibanding dengan anak yang lain. Minder, iri, malu, dan berbagai perasaan sejenisnya yang membuat si anak merasa tidak nyaman. Sebab Chanyeol sendiri merasakan hal yang sama, walau tak sepenuhnya persis seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bersyukur masih memiliki seorang ibu yang merawat serta menyayanginya sejak kecil sampai dia tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang cerdas seperti sekarang. Hingga membuatnya dapat meraih kesuksesan serta disegani oleh banyak orang dengan jerih payah hasil keringatnya sendiri.

"Eunghh." Mata Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menggeliat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bagian wajahnya.

 _Kedip_

 _Kedip_

 _Kedip_

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika menyadari dirinya sudah tertidur di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur, yang pasti Baekhyun merasa kondisi tubuhnya berangsur baik. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak secara abnormal kala mata empat Chanyeol menatapnya lurus. Merasa tak tahan dengan tatapan itu Baekhyun segera bangun dan menjauhkan tubuhnya yang memanas dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket. "Maaf, aku malah ketiduran."

"Tak masalah. Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Badan Chanyeol memutar kesamping supaya dapat melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas.

"Hm." Baekhyun anggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya lekat seolah Baekhyun adalah mangsa empuk yang tak akan diloloskan oleh seekor predator buas.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang merasa risih oleh tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika telapak tangan Chanyeol berangsur mendekati wajahnya secara perlahan dan mendarat tepat di tepi bibirnya.

"Air liurmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil sengaja menekan telunjuknya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Bagaimana bisa dia sempat memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bermaksud untuk menyeka bekas air liurnya. Dan lagi, astaga. Baekhyun mengeluarkan air liur alias ngiler? Ini benar-benar memalukan. Beruntung wajah Baekhyun masih terhalangi oleh beberapa helai rambut yang berantakan. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat busuk.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun merapikan helaian rambut yang masih tergantung berserakan di depan wajahnya. Berniat untuk membantu Baekhyun, refleks jari-jari panjang Chanyeol ikut merapikan helaian rambut tersebut dan menyampirkannya pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah." Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat perubahan warna pada wajah Baekhyun seperti bunglon yang mengalami mimikri.

 _Sial_. Baekhyun mengumpat pada kulitnya yang sangat _sensitive_ dan membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk kembali seperti semula. Ia tangkup kedua pipinya dan segera berlari tunggang langgang menuju kamar mandi menghindari tatapan aneh yang berasal dari kedua bola mata Chanyeol.

Kaki mungil Baekhyun yang hanya terbalut _hotpants_ tak sengaja tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Chanyeol. Menampilkan pahatan pahanya yang mulus dan bersih tanpa cacat setitikpun. Pandangan Chanyeol kemudian jatuh ke arah lekukan bokong Baekhyun yang padat dan sintal, membuat kerongkongan Chanyeol tiba-tiba terasa mengering.

Segera Chanyeol lemparkan pusat pandangannya ke arah lain. Berusaha mencegah sekuat mungkin untuk tidak kembali menatap pada dua gundukan kenyal yang bergoyang kanan kiri menggoda setiap Baekhyun melangkah. Entah sial atau beruntung, pemandangan gratis tersebut telah lenyap bersama tubuh Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan kerah kemejanya untuk mendinginkan badan yang mendadak terasa panas. Punggung tangannya mulai berkeringat ketika teringat dengan kekenyalan bokong Baekhyun yang pernah ia remas.

Walaupun malam itu Chanyeol dalam keadaan _hungover_ , tapi dia sangat sadar saat melakukan persetubuhan dengan Baekhyun. Dalam arti sadar akan rasa nikmat yang mereka teguk malam itu.

' _Ahh…lebih dalam Chan!'_ Bahkan Chanyeol masih terngiang dengan erangan Baekhyun yang meminta untuk memasukinya lebih dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"―yeol. Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengibaskan telapak tangannya berulang kali di depan muka Chanyeol saat pria itu hanya bergeming ketika dirinya sudah kembali dari kamar mandi.

Astaga, selama itukah Chanyeol melamunkan pikiran kotornya sampai tak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depannya.

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya. Matanya bergulir memandang wajah Baekhyun. Masih terlihat basah dengan buliran-buliran air yang menetes dari helaian rambutnya yang sudah diikat cepol ke atas. Ughh leher jenjang itu membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

' _Konsentrasi!'_ teriak Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati, tentu saja.

"Bagaimana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu pasti akan dibawa kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Ya, pengajuan tentang pernikahan tadi. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam sembari memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Sebab jawabannya juga akan menentukan kehidupannya sendiri di masa depan. Jujur saja, rasanya berat saat kau harus menikahi wanita yang tidak kau cintai selama ini. _―atau mungkin belum―_

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?" Alis Baekhyun naik sebelah menyatakan kebingungannya.

"Hm."

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau harus menandatangani perjanjian pra-nikah yang akan ku ajukan."

Alis Baekhyun semakin menukik dalam. Di pikirannya terbesit satu pernyataan, yaitu pria di depannya ini suka sekali mempersulit keadaan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untukku, untukmu, dan untuk masa depan bayi kita." Sahut Chanyeol mantap.

Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di hati Baekhyun saat mendengar kata kepemilikan 'kita' yang digunakan pada jabang bayi mereka. Senang? Bahagia? Atau apalah itu Baekhyun belum bisa menggambarkannya.

"Pernikahan ini hanya untuk status. Namamu akan tetap tercantum di aktenya sebagai ayah. Tapi pernikahan akan berakhir saat bayi ini lahir." Tegas Baekhyun.

"Setuju." Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali. "Tapi ada hal yang ingin ku perjelas padamu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku akan menanggung seluruh biaya yang berkaitan dengannya." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah perut Baekhyun yang tertutup kemeja longgar. "Dan juga dirimu, baik saat kau menjadi istriku ataupun saat kita sudah bercerai. Kebutuhan kalian berdua adalah tanggung jawabku saat kita sudah menikah nanti."

"Aku memintamu menikahiku sebagai keformalan saja. Dan aku masih sanggup membiayai diriku sendiri serta bayi yang ku kandung. Terimakasih." Jawab Baekhyun menolak.

"Aku memaksa. Kalau kau tidak setuju dengan usulku, kita bisa menghentikan pembicaraan tentang pernikahan ini sampai disini." Ancam Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas kaki yang lain. Berlagak angkuh dihadapan Baekhyun yang masih duduk disampingnya dengan jengkel.

"Mana bisa seperti itu. Usaha yang ku dirikan sudah berjalan sangat baik seka―,"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan usahamu. Aku hanya peduli akan bayiku. Anakku hanya boleh makan dari hasil kerja kerasku." Potong Chanyeol dengan nada berat.

Baekhyun menghela napas kesal sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Selain arogan, Chanyeol adalah manusia yang otoriter. Tak heran jika seluruh pegawainya tunduk patuh dibawah kendalinya.

"Baik. Tak masalah jika kau ingin menafkahi bayiku mulai saat ini hingga seterusnya. Tapi aku akan tetap menjalankan usahaku. Caféku tidak dibangun secara cuma-cuma asal kau tahu." Dalih Baekhyun mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mampu untuk membiayaimu? Cafému bisa aku beli saat ini juga jika aku mau. Dan kau tak perlu repot-repot menyusahkan diri sendiri."

Baekhyun mencebik. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, dan aku juga tau persis dengan nominal kekayaanmu yang bisa dibilang melimpah. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat kau menelantarkan kami berdua. Manusia tak selalu ada diatas, Chanyeol." Sahut Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Hey…" Chanyeol tak terima atas ucapan Baekhyun. Seolah menyiratkan bahwa Baekhyun masih meragukan perihal tanggung jawab dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Apa? Wajar 'kan jika aku bersikap waspada?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah. "Oke, terserah. Karena perjanjian yang ku ajukan belum selesai."

Baekhyun tersenyum samar. "Bagus. Sebutkan."

"Kedua, kau tidak boleh melarangku bertemu dengannya saat kita sudah bercerai. Dan ketiga, aku ingin kau pindah ke rumahku."

Cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam sampai kata-kata Chanyeol dapat tercerna oleh otaknya sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan! Tidak akan pernah menyetujui persyaratan yang ketiga!" Geram Baekhyun.

"Kau harus, Baekhyun. Kau pikir apa kata orang nantinya jika mengetahui seorang istri tinggal jauh dari suami yang baru menikahinya? Dan ini bukan hanya berdampak pada kita, tapi juga pada si jabang bayi." Desis Chanyeol. "Renungkan. Mungkin kali ini bukan kata anak haram yang keluar dari bibir mereka, tapi bisa jadi lebih parah lagi. Hasil selingkuh? Pembawa aib? Atau hal buruk lainnya."

Baekhyun hendak membantah tapi semua ucapan Chanyeol memang sangat tepat. Apa yang ia coba perjuangkan untuk bayinya akan menjadi sia-sia apabila yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar terjadi. Baekhyun merenung cukup lama. Tapi ―, tunggu. Sepertinya Baekhyun bisa mengendus bau mencurigakan disini.

"Aku bisa membaca jalan pikiranmu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Maaf?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa dengan congkak. "Kau mengajukan semua syarat yang ku anggap tak akan ku terima. Dan kau bisa terlepas dari tanggung jawab hingga semua ini akan menjadi salahku, bukan salahmu kalau kita tidak jadi menikah."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang penuh kemunafikan. Wanita ini berpikir terlalu jauh dan tidak masuk akal menurut Chanyeol.

"Omong kosong. Aku tidak peduli kau menuduhku seperti apa." Chanyeol ikut bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri menjulang di depan Baekhyun yang mendadak getir saat tubuh tegap Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Pilihanmu, Baekhyun. Terima, atau tinggalkan."

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang keras. Ia hendak memberitahu pria di depannya ini bahwa ia tak mungkin menerima syarat konyol itu. Kecuali syarat itu hanya berlaku hingga surat perceraian ditandatangani.

" _Well_?" Kata Chanyeol. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"Persyaratan akan ikut berakhir saat kita resmi bercerai?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Tidak untuk syarat pertama. Syarat itu akan terus berlaku walau kita sudah bukan suami istri."

Baekhyun terdiam. Pikirannya sibuk menimbang-nimbang tuntutan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

" _Good_. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi setelah surat perjanjian itu aku urus."

Baekhyun tak lagi menjawab ketika tangan Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah _smartphone_ dan jari-jari Chanyeol tampak mengutak-atik ponsel tersebut. Tak lama Chanyeol menempelkan benda pipih itu di dekat telinganya.

"Ibu, pulanglah ke Korea. Aku akan segera menikah."

 **PIP!**

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 hari kemudian**

Tak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan ketika pagi cerahmu harus dirusak oleh orang yang sangat tidak ingin kau lihat eksistensinya. Baekhyun menjeblak pintu secara kasar ketika Chanyeol telah berdiri tegak dengan menggenggam sebuah map di tangannya. Lelaki itu nampak terlihat lebih santai dengan menggunakan kemeja denim berwarna biru muda dengan bagian lengan di gulung sampai siku, celana _jeans_ yang pas mematut di kaki jenjangnya, dan jangan lupakan kacamata yang selalu bertengger membingkai kedua mata bulat tersebut.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkas.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mempersilahkanku masuk lebih dulu?"

Sindiran Chanyeol tak ditanggapi oleh Baekhyun. Wanita itu hanya membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa. Chanyeol membuntuti dari belakang dan mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun. Ia sodorkan map yang tadi dibawanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun jumput map tersebut dari meja dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa satu lembar surat yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah sertifikat berikut lengkap dengan pulpennya.

"Surat perjanjian pra-nikah yang sudah kita bahas tempo hari. Baca seluruh isinya dengan teliti. Katakan jika ada yang membuatmu keberatan."

Baekhyun melirik secara bergantian antara Chanyeol dan berkas-berkas yang berada di genggamannya. Kemudian matanya mulai meneliti satu per satu kalimat yang tertera dalam surat perjanjian tersebut. Dalam lembaran itu tercantum beberapa hal yang sudah ia sepakati dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya, nama-nama pihak yang terlibat perjanjian, beserta dua buah materai yang melekat dengan apik disana. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit ketika Baekhyun membaca seluruh isi dari perjanjian tersebut sampai tak ada satu abjad pun yang ia lewatkan.

"Aku sudah baca semuanya." Ujar Baekhyun setelah selesai meneliti surat perjanjian itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak. Semuanya sudah sangat lengkap dan jelas."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bagus. Kau tinggal membubuhkan tanda tangan pada sela kosong yang tertera namamu dibawahnya."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Tangannya langsung bergerak lincah menorehkan tanda tangan sebagai tanda sah-nya surat perjanjian diantara kedua pihak tersebut. Surat itu kemudian ia masukkan kembali ke dalam map dan ia sodorkan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Basa-basi Baekhyun karena melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai kalender? Ini hari Minggu. Wajar jika aku menikmati waktu senggangku."

Baekhyun tercenung. Dia bahkan lupa untuk mengingat hari saking memikirkan pernikahan yang akan ia jalankan dengan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku lupa."

Chanyeol mengedikkan kedua bahunya acuh. "Oh, ya. Setelah ini kita harus berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja mengabarkan tentang pernikahan ini."

Baekhyun menggaruk kening. "Engg…haruskah kita memberitahukannya pada mereka?"

"Lalu kau bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya, begitu? Tidak mungkin, Baekhyun. Mereka juga termasuk keluargaku, dan mereka berhak untuk mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun juga melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih terlibat hubungan darah. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan ini sampai seterusnya, hanya saja Baekhyun merasa belum siap. Terlebih jika ditilik dari hubungan antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol selama lima tahun belakangan, Baekhyun bisa memastikan keluarga sahabatnya itu tak akan percaya begitu saja dan akan mencecarnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Apalagi Kyungsoo, dia adalah salah satu orang yang sangat mengenal dan paham dengan segala tabiatnya sejak mereka sama-sama masih balita. Akan sulit rasanya untuk berkilah dari wanita bermata burung hantu tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kapan kita berangkat?" ujar Baekhyun setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Chanyeol melirik pada arlojinya "Sekarang pun tak masalah."

Baekhyun lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk ganti baju. Selagi menunggu Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Ia usap layar benda pipih tersebut untuk membuka _lockscreen_. Matanya langsung tertuju pada notifikasi pesan yang masuk sejak tadi malam jika dilihat dari waktu pengirimannya.

 _From : Mom_

 _+62018755xxx_

 _Ibu sudah akan berangkat. Diperkirakan tiba di Korea besok sore. Kau tak usah khawatir, ibu akan menghubungi supir pribadi keluarga untuk menjemput di bandara. Persiapkan dirimu._

Chanyeol tak membalas pesan singkat tersebut dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Tak lama Baekhyun muncul dari dalam kamar dengan mengenakan sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna pastel yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, dipadu dengan blazer berwarna _soft pink_ dan _high heels_ berwarna senada dengan blazer yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya terpoles dengan _make-up_ tipis menampilkan kesan natural, tak lupa _lipgloss_ aroma _strawberry_ pada bibir tipisnya sebagai pemanis.

"Ayo berangkat."

Baekhyun mengamati telapak tangannya yang sudah digamit oleh Chanyeol secara refleks. Wanita itu tertegun sejenak merasakan aliran darahnya yang berdesir sebelum kemudian mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol yang berada sedikit di depannya. Setelah menutup pintu dengan benar, kedua orang itu berjalan beriringan menuju _basement_ apartemen untuk menuju mobil Chanyeol yang akan mengantar mereka ke kediaman keluarga Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Tercengang. Mungkin diksi itulah yang paling tepat untuk mendiskripsikan kondisi serta suasana yang tercipta di ruangan tersebut. Keenam orang dewasa disana masih bergeming tanpa beniat untuk mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun setelah Chanyeol mendeklarasikan tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Jika diamati secara seksama, wajah Kyungsoo lah yang paling kentara menunjukkan rasa terkejut. Sedangkan anggota keluarga yang lain tetap memasang wajah datar masih terlalu bingung mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Sahut Chanyeol yang berganti melempar pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. "Aku rasa ini bukan tanggal 1 April. Tidak masuk akal jika kau membuat lelucon seperti itu."

Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo mengusap-usap lembut punggung wanita tersebut untuk menyalurkan ketenangan pada istrinya.

Chanyeol masih memasang wajah santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyung. Tidak bisakah kalian mempercayaiku?" ujarnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh anggota keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Yeol. Bukannya kami tidak mempercayaimu. Tapi kau tau sendiri, ini terdengar ―, konyol." Sela Jongin yang melirihkan suaranya di akhir kalimat supaya tak menyinggung Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

' _Memang konyol'_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ehm. Paman rasa wajar jika kami semua belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang kami dengar. Bisakah kau memberi kami alasan yang masuk akal, Yeol?" Kyuhyun sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus orang tertua disana berusaha untuk meredam suasana tegang yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, Paman." Klasik. Chanyeol bisa melihat Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan tawa remehnya setelah alasan itu terlontar.

' _Mencintai pantatku'_ cibir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kau? Mencintai Baekhyun? Bahkan pertengkaran kalian bisa mengalahkan adegan pada serial kartun _tom & jerry_ sekalipun."

"Kyungsoo, jaga bicaramu!" Tegur Sungmin saat dirasa putrinya mulai kelewat batas. Kyungsoo hanya melirik ibunya sekilas sedangkan Jongin berucap tanpa suara dengan gerak bibir seakan mengatakan kata maaf pada ibu mertuanya.

Kyungsoo bukannya tak merestui hubungan antara sepupu dan sahabat karibnya itu. Dia hanya merasa benar jika berpikir ucapan Chanyeol tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehatnya. Dua orang yang selama ini selalu bertengkar mengatakan saling mencintai dan memutuskan untuk menikah secara mendadak? _Heol_. Orang mana yang tidak akan tertawa jika melihat adegan drama yang sedang berlangsung ini.

"Chanyeol benar. Sejujurnya kami sudah saling mencintai sejak lama, Paman. Hanya saja ―, yah…kami terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya."

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa ingin muntah setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Namun hal itu dia urungkan mengingat saat ini nyawanya juga sedang dipertaruhkan. Tak ada salahnya jika membantu Chanyeol untuk ikut serta dalam permainan sandiwaranya.

"Kami merasa ini yang terbaik untuk kami. Kalian tahu aku sudah lama hidup sendiri, dan menurutku Baekhyun adalah wanita yang paling mengerti diriku." Ujar Chanyeol mantap sambil merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun possesif untuk meyakinkan seluruh orang disana.

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang berbakat untuk menjadi seorang actor, pikir Baekhyun. Entah karena Chanyeol sedang mengambil kesempatan atau hanya sebagai keformalan untuk mendukung sandiwaranya sampai Chanyeol bertindak sejauh ini, Baekhyun tak peduli. Yang penting dia terselamatkan detik ini juga.

"Baiklah jika memang itu keputusan kalian berdua. Bibi mengerti kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa. Kalian berhak untuk menentukan masa depan hidup kalian. Tapi, Yeol, apa kau sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada ibumu?" tanya Sungmin pada keponakan tersayangnya.

"Sudah, Bi. Ibu akan tiba di Korea sore ini. Dan kami berencana untuk menjelaskannya pada ibu setelah pulang dari sini."

Sungmin menggangguk paham. Sedangkan Baekhyun melemparkan _deathglare_ sekilas pada Chanyeol. Pria itu sebelumnya tidak mengatakan bahwa akan membawa Baekhyun di hadapan ibunya. Demi Tuhan, sepertinya Chanyeol memang hobby untuk menghadapkan Baekhyun pada situasi yang sulit.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman wanita yang pernah kau bawa kemari itu. Siapa namanya? Luhan?" Kyungsoo masih belum merasa bosan membombardir Chanyeol dengan berbagai pertanyaan mematikan.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah Chanyeol seolah menyiratkan dukungan atas pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo ajukan.

"Harus berapa kali lagi ku bilang. Luhan itu hanya partner bisnisku, Kyung. Jangan bawa-bawa namanya dalam pembicaraan ini."

Sama sekali tak ada keraguan dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membuang napas berat dari mulut untuk menyudahi kecurigaannya. Tak ada salahnya jika dia mulai sedikit mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol. _Sedikit._

"Baiklah. Tapi kau orang yang bisa ku percaya 'kan? Jika sampai seujung kuku saja kau menyakiti Baekhyun, kau akan tewas di tanganku sendiri, Park." Ancam Kyungsoo yang membuat suami serta kedua orang tuanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Baekhyun yang berada di sebrang sudah terkikik geli sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merasa beruntung memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya melebihi anggota keluarganya sendiri. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah nyengir kuda kepada Baekhyun dan berhasil mencairkan suasana tegang yang sempat meliputi.

"Em, percayakan semuanya padaku." Seru Chanyeol. "Oh, ya. Aku juga meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan yang menyangkut persiapan pernikahan kami. Kalian bersedia 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Serahkan semuanya pada kami, Yeol." Ucap Jongin bersemangat yang kini juga tertular virus bahagia dari istrinya.

"Terimakasih." Sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis sekaligus mengakhiri perdebatan tersebut.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak percaya sepenuhnya dengan apa yang baru saja dibahas oleh keenam orang dewasa disana. Dia hanya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan akan menanyakan hal ini secara langsung kepada Baekhyun suatu saat nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Ibu Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun terus bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam mobil. Ia terus merenungkan bagaimana reaksi sang calon mertua yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Apakah beliau akan menerima Baekhyun dengan baik? Atau justru sebaliknya? Entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri terus memikirkan hal itu sejak tadi dan tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. Chanyeol yang menyadari kegelisahan Baekhyun lantas menggenggam tangan wanita tersebut dan menoleh padanya.

"Kau gugup?"

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk lemah tanpa berminat untuk bersuara.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Ibuku orang yang baik. Percaya padaku." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar perkataan calon _―ehem―_ suaminya.

' _Tentu saja dia berkata seperti itu. Dia 'kan anaknya.'_ Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan hal itu secara langsung. Cukup ia tahan sambil terus berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang masih gelisah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mercedes Benz milik Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah mansion. Setelah Chanyeol membunyikan klakson mobilnya beberapa kali barulah gerbang dari bangunan tersebut dibuka oleh seorang pria berbadan tegap yang menjaga rumah itu dari dalam.

"Tuan muda, Chanyeol?" si penjaga sedikit merunduk untuk mengintip ke dalam mobil majikannya ketika mendapati wanita asing yang duduk di sebelah kanan sisi mobil.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada penjaga rumah tersebut. "Apakah ibu sudah sampai rumah, Paman?"

Si penjaga rumah kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

"Sudah, Tuan. Nyonya sudah tiba di rumah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin sekarang sedang beristirahat, Tuan."

"Terimakasih, Paman." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu Chanyeol melajukan kembali mobilnya hingga mendarat tepat di pelataran luas yang menghadap langsung pada hunian megah tersebut. Baekhyun masih berdiam diri di dalam mobil ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun menatap bergantian antara uluran tangan Chanyeol dan kedua bola mata pria tersebut. Sedikit ragu-ragu Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mulai menapakkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut.

Chanyeol tak perlu mengetuk pintu ataupun menekan bel karena dirinya sudah jelas adalah putra dari pemilik rumah tersebut. Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, terdapat salah satu _maid_ yang kebetulan melintas. Chanyeol meminta _maid_ itu untuk mendekat melalui gerakan tangannya.

"Bibi, dimana ibu?"

"Nyonya sedang bersantai di taman belakang rumah, Tuan."

"Terimakasih, Bi." Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang rumah bersama Baekhyun setelah maid tersebut undur diri.

Langkah Baekhyun semakin terasa kaku seperti robot setelah matanya menangkap sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri memununggungi dirinya dan Chanyeol yang sudah sampai ambang pintu untuk menuju taman.

Sosok tersebut bisa diyakini Baekhyun adalah ibu dari orang yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Sepertinya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan kegugupan disini, Chanyeol pun bisa terlihat dengan jelas sedang menekan rasa gugupnya mati-matian.

"Ibu…"

Sosok tersebut membalikkan badannya ketika suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Oh, Chanyeol? Kemarilah."

Park Jaejong, yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut putra kesayangannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu banyak, tubuh jangkung itu telah berada dalam pelukan hangat sang ibu. Chanyeol hirup aroma yang selama ini dirindukannya. Aroma yang selalu bisa mengenyahkan segala rasa penat di tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bu."

Jaejong memundurkan kepala untuk menatap wajah putranya. "Hem, ibu juga merindukanmu, Yeol." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah kegiatan pelepasan rindu antara anak dan ibu tersebut, Jaejong melirik pada seorang wanita yang keberadaannya terhalang oleh tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok wanita tersebut.

Baekhyun yang ditatap begitu intens hanya berani tersenyum samar kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Aura yang terpancar dari sosok calon mertuanya memang terkesan hangat dan ramah. Namun entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan _feeling_ yang tidak enak kali ini.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara disana."

Jaejong akhirnya menggiring Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju gazebo yang disediakan khusus untuk bersantai oleh para penghuni rumah. Udara terasa begitu asri dikarenakan terdapat beberapa pohon palem yang sengaja ditanam mengelilingi area taman tersebut

. "Jadi, dia wanita yang kau ceritakan pada ibu?"

Jaejong memandang secara bergantian antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. Namun fokus dari wanita paruh baya tersebut lebih sering jatuh pada Baekhyun yang terlihat takut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benar, Bu. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan kemarin, aku akan segera menikah dengan Baekhyun. Aku harap ibu merestui hubungan kami." Ujar Chanyeol _to the point_.

"Tak semudah itu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendongak terkejut ketika mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun merasa badannya semakin membeku di tempat.

"Katakan pada Ibu, apa alasanmu berniat mempersuntingnya?"

"Aku ―, mencintainya Bu." Sahut Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

Bodoh. Hal itu justru membuat Jaejong semakin menghunuskan pandangannya saat menangkap nada keraguan yang diucapkan oleh putranya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu keluarga yang lain?" Jaejong sementara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah, Bu."

"Mereka menyetujuinya?"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Jaejong menghirup napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Sekali lagi ibu bertanya. Apa alasanmu ingin mempersuntingnya?" Dagu Jaejong mengarah pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengintip Chanyeol dari ekor matanya.

"Aku ―,"

"Kau tidak mencintainya 'kan?"

 _Skakmat_. Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa ibunya tiba-tiba bisa menjadi peramal ulung. Apakah kegugupan yang dia rasakan begitu kentara? Atau mungkin Chanyeol saja yang tidak paham jika ikatan batin antara seorang ibu dan anak memang tidak patut untuk diremehkan.

"Aku ―, menghamilinya, Bu." Jawabnya Chanyeol seadanya. Kepala Chanyeol semakin tertunduk dalam mengikuti Baekhyun.

Wajah Jaejong masih sangat tenang. Ekspresinya begitu tak terbaca. Ia benarkan letak kacamata tuanya yang sedikit melorot. Lagi-lagi dihembuskannya napas panjang sambil menutup mata dan mendongakkan kepala ke atas. Entah apa yang sedang wanita paruh baya itu pikirkan.

"Chanyeol, mendekatlah pada ibu." Suaranya begitu lembut dan merdu. Chanyeol mendekat dengan posisi berjalan menggunakan kedua lututnya.

Ketika telah sampai dihadapannya, Jaejong mengamati Chanyeol secara intens.

"Angkat kepalamu."

 **PLAK!**

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya Jaejong melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras pada pipi kiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun terbelalak dan seketika mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

Napas wanita paruh baya itu nampak mulai naik turun. Tidak lagi tenang dan anggun seperti pembawaannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Katakan. Apakah ibu pernah mendidikmu menjadi seorang bajingan?"

"Tidak, Bu." Jawab Chanyeol lirih.

"Angkat kepalamu saat berbicara dengan orang lain, Park junior."

Chanyeol bersumpah, dia sempat menangkap sebuah kilat dari kedua mata sayu milik Jaejong ketika kepalanya sudah terangkat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Jaejong sangat merasa kecewa pada Chanyeol. Putra semata wayang yang ia didik seorang diri kini telah menyiramkan air comberan tepat dimukanya. Benar. Jaejoong adalah seorang _single parent_ semenjak Park Yunho, mendiang suaminya, meninggal ketika Chanyeol masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Susah payah dia membesarkan Chanyeol dan kini putranya tersebut malah menorehkan aib besar untuk keluarga.

"Kau, kemarilah."

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Jaejong memerintahkan dirinya untuk mendekat. Dia takut jika Jaejong akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada dirinya seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Chanyeol barusan.

Seolah mengerti dengan gelagat Baekhyun, Jaejong kembali bersuara.

"Mendekatlah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Baekhyun tak lagi mengelak. Dengan ragu-ragu tubuhnya mendekat dan bersimpuh tepat disamping Chanyeol dengan jarak yang lumayan intim.

"Siapa namamu?"

"B-b-Baekhyun, Bi."

"Panggil aku ibu."

Baekhyun mendongak. "Maaf?"

"Panggil aku ibu." Ulangnya sekali lagi.

"B-b-baik, ibu." Gumam Baekhyun masih dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Apa kau bekerja?"

"Emm…saya memiliki sebuah café kecil, Bi. Maaf, maksud saya, Ibu."

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?" Jaejong seolah meremehkan jawaban Baekhyun barusan.

"Ibu…." Chanyeol merengek.

Jaejong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "Diam! Ibu tidak sedang berbicara denganmu."

Mulut Chanyeol mengatup. Tak lagi berani membantah bentakan dari ibunya. Dia tau diri bahwa dirinya menjadi pihak yang bersalah saat ini. Tidaklah pantas jika Chanyeol menyela ucapan ibunya.

"Kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?" tanyanya lagi.

"T-t-tidak, Bu."

Jaejong menghela napas panjang. "Bagus."

"Apa?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mendongak dengan menyerukan kata yang serupa. Tak disangka jika Jaejong akan memberikan respon semacam itu. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa menangkap seulas senyum di bibir ibunya. Walaupun sangat tipis dan samar.

"Iya, bagus. Aku hanya ingin menantuku fokus menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan merawat suami serta anaknya tanpa campur tangan orang lain."

Mata Chanyeol sudah berkaca-kaca. Secara tidak langsung Jaejong telah merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun jika ditilik dari perkataannya. Walaupun pernikahan ini hanya berlandaskan hitam diatas putih, Chanyeol tetap bersyukur setidaknya Jaejong bisa mengerti keadaannya. Ia rengkuh wanita paruh baya tersebut ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Terimakasih, Ibu. Dan maafkan aku juga, Bu."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan kepala Jaejong mengangguk kecil di bahunya. "Jadilah suami yang bertanggung jawab. Kau sudah dewasa, Chanyeol. Rawat istri dan anakmu dengan baik."

"Hem, pasti Bu." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Segeralah langsungkan pernikahan kalian. Ibu tidak ingin kalian menikah saat keadaan perut Baekhyun sudah membuncit. Paham?" Ia tatap wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan tanpa disadari air matanya sudah lolos susul menyusul. Ia iri dengan Chanyeol, sekaligus bersyukur di waktu yang bersamaan. Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahagianya mempunyai sosok ibu yang hangat dan perhatian seperti Jaejong. Yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan namun baru bisa terwujud sekarang.

Obrolan mereka pun berakhir ketika Jaejong mengajak putra serta calon menantunya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk persiapan makan malam bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria berbadan tegap dan kekar dengan kostum serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah tampak memasuki sebuah ruangan pribadi yang cukup luas.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya pria yang satu lagi yang tak lain adalah pemilik dari ruangan pribadi tersebut.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang saya dapat dari berbagai sumber, diketahui wanita itu akan segera menikah, Tuan." Lapornya.

"Menikah?" Tersirat keterkejutan yang cukup kentara dari nada bicaranya.

"Benar, Tuan."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol. Direktur utama dari Park In Corporation, Tuan. Saya sudah mencari datanya secara lengkap. Tuan bisa membaca berkasnya di dalam map tersebut."

Disodorkannya sebuah map berwarna coklat kelam pada orang yang dia panggil 'Tuan'.

"Bagus. Kau cari tahu dimana dan kapan pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan. Segera laporkan hasilnya kepadaku. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Tuan."

"Kau boleh keluar."

Setelah orang suruhannya keluar dari ruangan tersebut tangan pria itu bergerak membuka laci meja yang ada di hadapannya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Jadi kau akan menikah? Mengejutkan." Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum misterius sambil menatap tajam pada sebuah foto yang berisikan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang manatap lurus ke arah kamera. Seolah lembaran foto itu akan bolong oleh tatapannya yang sangat menghunus.

Perlahan senyumnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian, dan raut wajahnya mengeluarkan aura mencekam. Foto yang berada dalam genggamannya ia bakar hingga lembaran tersebut menjadi butiran-butiran abu yang berjatuhan di lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― **To Be Continue ―**

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **Berhubung masih dalam suasana lebaran, Min Hwa ucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437H untuk seluruh umat muslim di dunia. Setulus hati pula Min Hwa ucapkan Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin Mohon Maaf Lahir & Batin readers-nim sekalian ^^**

 **Dan cuap-cuap tentang chap 4 kurang lebih begini. Sorry kalo chap ini terkesan bertele-tele dan mengecewakan kalian. Maksud saya sih cuma mau ngerampungin masalahnya Ceye sama keluarganya dulu biar ntar pas udah nikah mulus-mulus aja gitu. Kan aneh kalo mereka tiba-tiba nikah tp nggak minta persetujuan dulu sama keluarga. Betul tidak? /alamamahdedeh/**

 **Niat awal saya mau kemas FF ini yg konfliknya cuma seputar ChanBaek dari yg benci jadi cinta. Tapi pas udah diliat sampai sejauh ini, mungkin konfliknya bisa jadi nggak sesederhana itu. Soal si Yunho yg udah meninggal waktu Ceye masih SD itu akan saya jelaskan suatu saat. Ya doain aja otak saya encer terus biar nggak ngadat di tengah jalan. Aamiin.**

 **FYI, ini FF updatenya saya barengin sama 'What Is Love' , ada yg masih inget? /kayanya engga/. Akhirnya setelah nge-stuck satu bulan lebih dikit FF saya yg satu itu bisa dilanjut juga /sujud syukur/. Jika berkenan silahkan RnR FF saya yang itu juga ya readers-nim /bow/**

 **Review/Fav/Follow/PM? Terbuka untuk siapa pun~**

 **P.S : CHANBAEK FIX NIKAH CHAP DEPAN! FIX! /ANGKATBANNERCHANBAEK/**

 **P.S.S : Jadi jangan terror saya lagi nanyain kapan si ChanBaek nikah /nyengir di pojokan/**

* * *

 **Spesial thanks to ;**

 **Choi96 ǁ Baeks06 ǁ MyNameIs ǁ mrsbunnybyun ǁ angelaalay ǁ byunliv ǁ Bubbletea947 ǁ chanbaek mp ǁ chanbaek00 ǁ chanhungf ǁ ChanHunBaek ǁ exindira ǁ GegeChanbaek ǁ kjm ǁ panypany ǁ fuckyeahSeKaiYeol ǁ phantom. d'esprit ǁ cici fu ǁ Della265 ǁ fvirliani ǁ fakkpark ǁ gophill614 ǁ leeminoznurhayati ǁ Chanbaekhunlove ǁ KKKimsu614 ǁ Rahma993 ǁ Aominechi ǁ Namereal byunee ǁ babyce ǁ nidaputriawalia ǁ Fany Hwang ǁ fwxing ǁ Ch- channie4ever ǁ diauthie ǁ jmrdelight ǁ hunnaxxx ǁ rere ǁ suci mariyam ǁ ChanBMine ǁ syielhunna ǁ saaa ǁ Rly. C. JaeKyu ǁ narsih556 ǁ Baby niz 137 ǁ Na Baekchan ǁ BabyByunie ǁ whey.K ǁ Faninurjana61 ǁ RufEXO ǁ Guest ǁ Luhanssi ǁ PeppermintSugar ǁ TKsit ǁ yousee ǁ kenz ǁ Icethetic ǁ Lucky8894 ǁ Dyanita722 ǁ baekvelvet**  
 **ǁ la**

* * *

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan nama**

 **With Love,**

 **Byun Min Hwa**


	6. Chapter 5 : We Got Married

**ACCIDENTALLY MARRIED**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **###########**

 **Chapter 5 ― We Got Married**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc. (GS for Uke)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Multichapter**

 **WARN : Vulgar Words, Sex Scene, Mature Contents. Don't try to read for underage!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila seks yang tak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun, suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Suasana kediaman keluarga Park Jaejong tampak sibuk semenjak fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur. Beberapa kali mereka berlalu-lalang mempersiapkan diri untuk acara pemberkatan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi. Baekhyun pun sudah bersiap diri di sebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar yang disediakan khusus untuk calon pengantin wanita. Baekhyun hanya terduduk pasrah ketika si penata rias mulai memoles wajahnya dengan berbagai macam _make up_ yang diperlukan.

Tidak ada pesta meriah yang menguras _budget_ hingga ratusan juta, tidak mengundang banyak tamu undangan, tidak menyewa seorang MC mahal ataupun sekedar _band_ yang akan turut memeriahkan acara pernikahan kali ini. Tidak sama sekali.

Awalnya seluruh anggota keluarga merasa heran. Alih-alih mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang mewah nan megah seperti pasangan 'berada' pada umumnya, Chanyeol justru mengusulkan sebuah pernikahan dengan konsep sederhana semacam _Garden Party_ dengan latar tempat berada di taman belakang rumah milik ibunya. Dengan dalih _'aku lebih suka tema alam'_ , maka seluruh anggota keluarga pun hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti kemauan sang calon pengantin pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hhhh…."

Entah sudah berapa kali, hembusan nafas itu keluar dari sela-sela bibir Baekhyun. Gadis yang sebentar lagi menyandang marga Park di depan namanya ini menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin. Sungguh, ia dibuat takjub dengan polesan _make up_ yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya ― semakin terlihat cantik meskipun tetap terkesan natural.

 **CKLEK**

Wajah cerah Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu ruangan. Baekhyun menolehkan kepala seiring dengan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang semakin mendekatinya. Kyungsoo arahkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga gadis itu kembali menghadap cermin.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Baek." Kyungsoo memuji penampilan calon pengantin dari sepupunya yang kini sudah mengenakan setelan busana pengantin.

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. "Ya, aku 'kan memang sudah menjadi primadona semenjak kita masih kuliah."

Kyungsoo berdecih lirih mendengar kepercayaan diri Baekhyun yang terlampau tinggi. Namun Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya.

Kepala Kyungsoo menoleh pada penata rias yang masih sibuk merapikan peralatan _make up_ -nya disamping mereka berdua.

"Ehem." Kyungsoo berdehem. "Maaf, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua saja?"

Si penata rias pun menoleh pada Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tentu. Nikmati waktu Anda, nona-nona. Saya permisi."

"Terima kasih." Sahut Kyungsoo berbarengan dengan si penata rias yang keluar dari kamar.

Kyungsoo memandang raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat 'bahagia' dari pantulan cermin. _Well_ , walau pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak sebahagia yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, Baekhyun tetap memasang senyum cerah yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu bahwa dia _memang_ bahagia untuk menjalani pernikahan ini.

"Boleh aku berkata sesuatu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas sejenak. "Kau tahu, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Perkataan Kyungsoo sempat membuat Baekhyun terperangah, hingga kemudian calon pengantin wanita itu terkekeh geli memandang mimik muka Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat serius. Baekhyun menuntun telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menempel di bahunya untuk ia genggam.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. "Engg…Yaahh…Karena aku rasa kalian tidak saling mencintai."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan sahabatnya. Buru-buru Baekhyun menetralkan ekspresinya supaya tidak terlihat mencurigakan di mata Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih belum mempercayai kami?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari."

Baekhyun mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah bosan hidup sendiri, Kyung."

"Tapi aku rasa kalian terlalu terburu-buru. Ingat, Baek, pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau buat untuk main-main."

"Siapa pula yang sedang bermain-main? Jika aku tidak serius dalam pernikahan ini, maka aku sudah melarikan diri dan meninggalkan sepupumu berdiri sendiri di altar nanti."

"Mungkin itu terdengar lebih baik daripada kau harus hidup bersama sepupu sialanku itu."

Baekhyun dibuat terkikik oleh celotehan Kyungsoo. "Jangan merusak acaraku, Kyung."

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri ketika Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata bermaksud untuk menggoda dirinya. Ia lepaskan telapak tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mau memperingatimu, sebelum semua menjadi terlambat, Baek."

"Oh, terimakasih untuk peringatannya, sayang."

Susah payah Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata, bertekad untuk membuat sahabatnya itu menjadi ragu.

"Jangan datang padaku dan menangis meraung ketika apa yang ku bilang padamu hari ini terjadi padamu di kemudian hari."

"Aku yakinkan padamu hari itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Sahut Baekhyun mantap.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, dengan maksud mengejek jawaban Baekhyun.

"Ya, sudahlah. Semua sudah menunggumu di luar. Acara akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo melangkahkan tungkainya keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mendesah berat melepaskan segala beban yang terasa menumpuk di bahunya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya perkataan Kyungsoo barusan menumbuhkan secerca keraguan di hati Baekhyun.

Dia dan Chanyeol memang tidak saling mencintai. Entah kenapa Baekhyun sendiri mempunyai firasat bahwa pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol tidaklah akan berjalan dengan mudah. Demi sebuah nyawa yang kini sedang tumbuh di perutnya, Baekhyun sudah siap menerima segala resiko yang akan ia hadapi. Yang ada di dalam benak Baekhyun sekarang hanyalah satu, dia harus menikah dengan ayah biologis si jabang bayi sebelum bayinya lahir ke dunia.

Baekhyun tundukkan kepalanya ke bawah untuk menatap perutnya yang ia rasa sudah mulai sedikit melebar. Wajar saja, jika dihitung-hitung, usia kandungan Baekhyun sekarang sudah menginjak satu bulan lebih. Tangannya mengelus secara lembut perutnya sendiri.

"Semoga keputusan yang aku ambil tidak salah. Doakan ibu, sayang."

Semua anggota keluarga ― kecuali Chanyeol, sedang berdiri di ruang tengah sembari menunggu Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam. Seketika mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara ketukan _heels_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun ketika ia muncul bersama si penata riasnya.

Jongin sempat terkesima melihat aura kecantikan Baekhyun yang semakin terpancar dibalik gaun pengantin yang membalut tubuhnya. Siulan menggoda pun keluar dari mulut lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baek." Puji Jongin.

Baekhyun seolah merasakan _de javu_. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kyungsoo yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, kini giliran suami dari sahabatnya itu yang memuji dirinya.

"Terimakasih, Jongin."

"Eiyyy. Sepertinya kalian berdua melupakan keberadaanku disini."

Semua orang disana tertawa mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang sarat akan kecemburuan. Jongin yang menyadari hal itupun langsung meraih pinggang istrinya kemudian mengecup pipi gembil Kyungsoo secara lembut.

"Kau tetap yang paling cantik untukku, sayang."

"Cih. Dasar gombal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para tamu undangan yang notabene-nya diramaikan oleh beberapa _staff_ dan karyawan dari perusahaan yang bernaung dibawah nama Chanyeol sudah tampak memenuhi area taman ― tempat berlangsungnya acara pemberkatan sekaligus resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai. Saat ini semua orang tengah menunggu kedatangan pengantin pria yang nantinya akan disusul oleh pengantin wanita.

Dekorasi dari pesta pernikahan kali ini memang tampak sederhana, namun suasananya masih tetap terasa manis. Mawar-mawar putih terangkai pada tiang-tiang gerbang buatan yang dibentuk melengkung sebagai pintu masuk. Karpet berwarna merah terang tergelar membentang mulai dari tiang berhias bunga mawar itu sampai ke altar.

Sebelum mencari tempat duduk Jongin sempat sesekali bercengkrama dengan beberapa tamu undangan yang tak lain adalah pegawai Chanyeol. Tidaklah heran jika Jongin mengenal beberapa dari mereka, karena Jongin sendiri juga bekerja di perusahaan milik sepupu istrinya itu dengan menduduki jabatan sebagai Kepala Divisi bagian pemasaran.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejong bersama dengan Sungmin, serta pasangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun telah menempatkan diri pada deretan kursi paling depan yang letaknya berada tak jauh dari altar, tempat dimana calon pengantin akan mengucapkan janji sucinya. Pada deretan kursi yang disediakan khusus untuk _staff_ beserta karyawan tampaklah Kim Jonmyeon, sekretaris Chanyeol yang juga mengikutsertakan istrinya dalam menghadiri pesta pernikahan atasannya itu. Dan masih banyak beberapa tamu lain memenuhi kursi berbalut kain satin berwarna putih yang telah disediakan.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga kemunculan sosok gagah dengan setelan _tuxedo_ warna putih dari arah pintu utama langsung menyedot perhatian seisi taman. Chanyeol melangkah tegap menuju altar, sambil sesekali melempar senyum ke arah tamu undangan yang turut memberikan senyuman kebahagiaan mereka untuknya. Ketegangan yang sempat menghinggapi wajah Chanyeol perlahan sirna ketika lelaki itu melirik ke arah orang-orang terdekatnya.

Setelah Chanyeol tiba di altar, denting piano yang mengalun lembut membuat semua orang menoleh ke belakang ― kembali pada pintu utama yang sebelumnya juga dilewati oleh Chanyeol. Kali ini muncul sosok anggun nan cantik dengan tubuh berbalut gaun berwarna _broken white_ panjang menjuntai ke belakang dengan sebuah tiara yang menghiasi kepalanya.

Senyum _―palsu―_ tak pernah pudar menghiasi wajah Baekhyun yang kini melangkah anggun disamping Kyuhyun sebagai walinya. Dua wanita pengiring pengantin wanita yang mengikuti di belakang memang terlihat cantik, namun kecantikan Baekhyun tetap memiliki pesona tersendiri. Yaitu dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang akan ikut melengkung setiap kali Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum.

Menyadari ada sepasang mata bulat yang tengah menatapnya secara intens dari altar membuat Baekhyun mendadak gugup. Sedangkan sosok yang tengah menatapnya kini tengah mati-matian meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika menyadari betapa cantiknya Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun telah melepaskan genggamannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri di atas altar.

Kedua tubuh berbeda postur itu saling berhadapan. Menatap secara intens pada kedua bola mata masing-masing seolah menggali apa yang terdapat di dalam sana. Suara pastor mulai terdengar mengucapkan rentetan kalimat janji suci yang nantinya akan ditirukan oleh kedua mempelai.

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak ketika memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri menghadapnya dengan penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri. Baekhyun hanya menyipitkan mata, sangsi akan kepura-puraan yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin, sebenarnya Chanyeol tengah merasakan gugup jika dilihat dari sebulir keringat yang mulai muncul di dahinya.

Chanyeol mengucapkan janji pernikahan yang sakral dengan mantap tanpa memutuskan kontak mata kepada Baekhyun. Seakan bermaksud menunjukkan kepada para tamu undangan bahwa mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sedang dimabuk kasmaran dan tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar untuk tetap berdiri tegak selama mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun terkesiap ketika seorang lelaki yang sudah ditugaskan menjadi pembawa cincin menodongkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah yang berisi sepasang cincin emas.

Lantas sang pastor meminta mempelai pria untuk memasangkan cincin emas itu di jari manis mempelai wanita. Dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur dari wajah tampannya, Chanyeol menyematkan benda bulat berwarna emas itu ke dalam jari manis Baekhyun, begitu pun sebaliknya. Secara perlahan Baekhyun menyematkan cincin emas yang satunya pada jari manis Chanyeol sebagai tanda sahnya pernikahan mereka.

"Silahkan mencium istri Anda." Ucap sang pastor seusai acara pertukaran cincin.

Chanyeol awalnya hanya berdiri mematung ketika mencerna kalimat yang diutarakan oleh sang pastor baru saja. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan telapak tangan Baekhyun menegang yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Silahkan, Tuan." Pinta si pastor sekali lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. Dengan gerak yang sedikit kaku tangannya berpindah menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, kemudian memiringkan kepala bersiap untuk mencium pengantinnya.

Bagaikan mencicipi seteguk _wine_ , bibir Chanyeol mendarat tepat pada bibir ranum Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol menekan dengan lembut benda kenyal itu untuk mencecapnya lebih dalam.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu semestinya Chanyeol telah memutuskan tautan diantara kedua bibir itu, tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa bibirnya tidak ingin berpisah dengan kelembutan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun benar-benar candu bagi Chanyeol hingga membuatnya ketagihan. Kecupan biasa yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi ciuman panas saat Baekhyun membalas ciumannya.

Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping untuk memberikan akses kepada mulut Chanyeol untuk mengeksplorasi seluruh sisi bibirnya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol semakin mempererat tangkupannya pada pipi Baekhyun dan semakin menempelkan kedua bibir itu erat. Spontan tangan Baekhyun pun melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

Ciuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berlangsung bagaikan magnet yang melekatkan raga mereka. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun rasanya tidak rela untuk memisahkan tautan kedua belah bibir itu, dimabukkan oleh rasa dan aroma seks yang menguar dari tubuh masing-masing.

Mereka berdua melampiaskan segala ketakutan dan kecemasan mengenai pernikahan ini melalui ciuman penuh gairah hingga membuat wajah sang pastor dan para tamu undangan mulai merah padam.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa wajah para tamu undangan sudah agak memerah menyaksikan adegan panas yang sedang berlangsung di atas altar. Bahkan beberapa tamu wanita sempat memekik tertahan hingga membekap mulut mereka dengan telapak tangan masing-masing.

"Apa mereka tidak kehabisan nafas?"

Pertanyaan lugu Kyungsoo sukses membuat Jongin tertawa geli. "Entahlah. Apakah waktu itu kita bisa bertahan selama itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Jaejong yang sedari tadi diam sebenarnya hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat tingkah putranya. Tak ia sangka bahwa Chanyeol memang sudah menjadi pria yang matang dan siap untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga.

"Ehem!"

Ciuman mereka terhenti ketika sang pastor berdehem keras bermaksud untuk menyudahi pemandangan yang semakin membuat aura di sekitar menjadi gerah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak masih terengah-engah dengan kedua bahu naik turun.

Chanyeol berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dan tubuhnya yang mulai terbakar oleh gairah seksualitas. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana ciuman formalitas itu bisa berubah menjadi ajang percumbuan di depan para tamu undangan.

Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, wanita itu _―Baekhyun―_ juga merutuki kebodohannya. Baru lima menit mereka disahkan menjadi sepasang suami istri namun keduanya sudah kehilangan kendali.

 _'_ _Apakah ini keputusan terbaik?'_

Mereka saling menatap dengan ekspresi ngeri ketika pertanyaan itu muncul di benak mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara kembali berlanjut, hidangan serta alunan musik romantis dari denting piano yang dimainkan oleh sang pianis pun telah melengkapi acara resepsi pernikahan tersebut. Terdengar suara dentingan gelas yang cukup nyaring. Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan meminta perhatian para tamu undangan agar tertuju padanya.

Kyuhyun memberikan sepatah dua patah kata wejangan untuk sepasang pengantin baru yang kini tengah fokus mendengarkan apa yang lelaki paruh baya itu ucapkan. Sesekali Kyuhyun menyelipkan beberapa lelucon tentang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang semenjak kecil sudah seperti lem dan prangko yang sulit untuk dipisahkan. Keduanya tertawa kecil disamping suami masing-masing.

"Aku serahkan Baekhyun kepadamu untuk kau bahagiakan, Chanyeol. Dia sudah aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri. Kalau sampai aku melihat air mata kesedihan mengalir di pipi tembamnya kau akan berurusan denganku."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung mendengar ultimatum dari Kyuhyun. "Tentu, Paman. Bisa ku pastikan hanya air mata kebahagiaan yang akan mengalir dari mata indahnya."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyum remeh. Chanyeol benar-benar orang yang pandai membual, pikir Baekhyun.

Setelahnya beberapa tamu undangan tampak silih berganti memberikan ucapan selamat kepada sepasang pengantin baru itu. Mulut Baekhyun sampai terasa pegal karena harus terus menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ku ucapkan selamat untukmu, _urri_ Baekhyunie." Suara Minseok yang mengalun manja mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Eum. Terimakasih, Min."

Minseok masih tersenyum senang. "Rasanya baru kemarin kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau tak ingin menikah sampai kapanpun. Sudah berubah pikiran, eh?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum dan tak menanggapi sindiran Minseok. Ketika Minseok mendekap tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, gadis berpipi bakpao itu berbisik pelan pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Suamimu sangat tampan. Ck, aku iri padamu."

Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya kemudian memukul bahu Minseok secara main-main. Temannya yang satu itu memang suka sekali menggodanya. Setelah Minseok kembali bergabung dengan tamu yang lain Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh sesosok lelaki tampan berkulit putih menggandeng seorang ibu hamil yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Selamat, Park Sajangnim." Ujar Junmyeon.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk pada sekretarisnya. "Panggil Chanyeol saja, kita tidak sedang berada di kantor sekarang."

"Yixing _eonnie_?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara ketika mendapati Yixing-lah yang sekarang tengah digandeng oleh Junmyeon.

Yixing hanya terkekeh melihat raut muka Baekhyun yang begitu terkejut.

"Ya, ini aku, Baekhyun."

Mata Baekhyun bergulir menatap Junmyeon dan Yixing secara bergantian "Kau dan lelaki ini ―,"

Seakan mengerti maksud Baekhyun, wanita kelahiran Changsa itu segera menyela. "Dia suamiku, Baek."

" _Aigoo_ , kenapa kau tak pernah mengenalkannya padaku?" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu sendiri, dia ini sangat sibuk. Maklum, karena dia bekerja dengan seseorang yang super duper sibuk pula." Ujar Yixing sambil matanya melirik pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh setelah mendengar guyonan ibu hamil itu.

"Engg…Anda Tuan ―,"

"Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon, Nyonya." Junmyeon mengingatkan Baekhyun.

"Ah, ya. Junmyeon. Maaf atas kejadian yang aku perbuat saat itu."

Baekhyun kembali teringat pada kejadian saat dirinya berlaku seenaknya kepada Junmyeon ketika mendatangi kantor Chanyeol untuk pertama kali.

Junmyeon tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Saya sudah biasa menghadapi hal semacam itu."

Baekhyun bersyukur karena Junmyeon tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lebih lanjut, walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun masih merasa tak enak hati.

Pada salah satu sudut taman yang terhalang oleh kerumunan tamu undangan disana, tampak sesosok pria yang terus menundukkan kepala dengan topi yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Pria itu sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum bahagia ketika menanggapi satu per satu orang yang mengucapkan selamat pada mereka.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu. Tunggu kedatanganku, sayang." Gumam pria itu nyaris berbisik kemudian keluar dari area taman masih dengan terus menundukkan kepala seolah tak ingin diketahui identitasnya oleh orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara resepsi pernikahan usai seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang santai rumah Jaejong. Sedikit melepas penat setelah dipusingkan dengan berbagai rentetan persiapan hingga resepsi pernikahan dilangsungkan. Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa senampan minuman dan beberapa camilan untuk kudapan. Setelahnya gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Chanyeol.

Kepala Baekhyun hanya menunduk memandang bergantian kilauan di jari manisnya yang sudah dilingkari oleh cincin pernikahan pemberian Chanyeol, dan juga cincin yang terpasang pada jari manis suaminya dimana tangan kekar itu sekarang tengah menggamit telapaknya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang lembab dan dingin oleh keringat. Efek dari Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menunjukkan kemesraan di hadapan seluruh anggota keluarga dengan wajah yang sedikit tegang.

"Woahh, aku benar-benar belum percaya kalian sekarang sudah resmi menikah,"

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo-lah yang masih berkeras kepala tidak mempercayai hubungan antara Chanyeol dengan sahabatnya ― yang kini telah beralih status menjadi sepupu iparnya.

"Yang aku tahu kalian itu sering bertengkar." Tambahnya setelah menyesap jus jeruk yang tadi dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku juga tahu hal itu, Kyung. Kami berdua memang sering bertengkar di depan kalian." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyum penuh arti kepada Baekhyun hingga membuat alis gadis itu mengkerut bingung.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa diketahui oleh anggota keluarga yang lain Chanyeol mencubit pelan telapak tangan Baekhyun, masih dengan tersenyum ke arahnya dan sedikit memelototkan mata, seolah memberikan sinyal pada Baekhyun untuk ikut dalam permainannya.

"Pertengkaran itu hanya bentuk dari ungkapan kasih sayang kita. Benar 'kan, Baekkie?"

 _Baekkie_? Baekhyun bergidik ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang semacam itu, dapat ia rasakan Chanyeol kembali mencubit kecil telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum lemah ke arah Sungmin. Kemudian matanya bergulir melirik pada Jaejong yang masih duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Karena hanya wanita paruh baya itulah yang mengetahui alasan dibalik pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, maka Jaejong tak mau ikut andil dalam mengintimidasi putra serta menantunya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Yeol. Kami turut senang dengan kebahagiaan kalian." Ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar, kemudian senyumnya mengembang menatap ke arah suaminya yang juga tersenyum bahagia mengikutinya. Diam-diam Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendengar reaksi dari bibinya.

"Walaupun sebelumnya kami tidak pernah menyadari hubungan kalian, tetapi kami sangat senang akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita." Ujar Kyuhyun menambahi.

Jongin tampak manggut-manggut di tempat duduknya, sambil sesekali bertingkah manja dengan menyerobot makanan yang diambil oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku pikir sebelum ini Baekhyun juga sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Dia sudah seperti saudara perempuan untuk Kyungsoo." Ucap Sungmin dengan memberikan tatapan lembutnya hingga membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit terenyuh.

Di satu sisi Baekhyun merasa begitu bahagia, karena kehadirannya bisa diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga besar Chanyeol. Namun di sisi lain Baekhyun merasa bersalah atas segala kebohongan yang sudah ia ciptakan bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meraih satu gelas jus jeruk di atas meja untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa mengering.

"Omong-omong, apa kalian sudah mempunyai rencana untuk bulan madu?"

 **PRAT!**

"Uhuk!"

Baekhyun tersedak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang cukup mengejutkannya. Bulan madu? Errr. Jika alasannya untuk melakukan _lovey-dovey_ seperti pengantin baru pada umumnya, lupakan saja. Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sebagai _suami yang baik,_ Chanyeol mengusap-usap halus punggung Baekhyun ketika wanita itu masih sedikit terbatuk. "Sayang, pelan-pelan minumnya."

Baekhyun hanya melirik horror ke arah Chanyeol kemudian memberikan isyarat bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja melalui gerakan tangannya.

"Aku juga memikirkan hal itu. Tapi ku rasa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya," Chanyeol berkilah, sedikit ragu ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan. "Kalian tahu pekerjaanku tidak bisa aku tinggalkan begitu saja. Dan aku juga sering berpergian ke luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnisku. Tidak ada celah bagiku untuk bersenang-senang."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "Hartamu tidak akan habis jika kau meninggalkannya sebentar saja. Berhentilah menjadi tuan penggila kerja."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh menanggapi cibiran Kyungsoo yang tengah memasang wajah kecut sambil terus menggerutu.

"Oh ya, Yeol. Malam ini kau akan menginap disini atau pulang ke rumahmu sendiri?" Jaejong yang bertanya.

"Aku akan pulang saja, Bu."

Jongin menyeringai setan."Eiyyy ada yang sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan malam pertama rupanya."

Chanyeol meringis, padahal dalam batinnya dia telah memaki-maki Jongin habis-habisan. Baekhyun sendiri sudah menegang di tempat duduknya. Memikirkan kehidupannya yang setelah ini akan ia jalani berdua dengan Chanyeol. Uh-oh, rasanya Baekhyun seperti akan memasuki dimensi kehidupan lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **―** **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Singkat cerita, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah sampai di mansion milik sang CEO muda ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam waktu setempat.

"Ayo," suara berat Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan angkuh. Pria itu berdiri di dekat pintu mobil, menunggu Baekhyun untuk turun.

Baekhyun melirik telapak tangan Chanyeol yang terjulur ke arahnya, mengajak ia keluar dari mobil BMW 760i Storm milik Chanyeol. Namun wanita itu dengan tatapan sinis mengabaikan Chanyeol dan menganggap pria itu tidak ada.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Wanita itu masih saja kekeh mempertahankan sikap angkuhnya bahkan ketika mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. _Well_ , kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang pertama kali akan mengibarkan bendera putihnya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung bergerak, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menyeret koper yang sudah ia keluarkan dari bagasi. Tungkainya melangkah ringan memasuki mansion mewahnya, melewati beberapa lorong-lorong menuju ruang tengah.

Mansion ini memang tak seluas milik Jaejong. Namun rasanya tetap cukup luas jika hanya dihuni oleh satu pria bujangan seperti Chanyeol ― sebelum dia menjadi suami Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Chanyeol, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap objek yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku harus tidur dimana?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk. "Enggg…untuk sementara di kamarku dulu."

"Kita tidak tidur terpisah?"

"Sebenarnya terdapat empat kamar disini. Satu kamarku sendiri, satunya lagi yang terletak di samping kamarku, kemudian yang ada di belakang, dan yang terakhir adalah kamar yang tepat ada disamping kita saat ini."

Baekhyun melirik pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih disamping kakinya berdiri setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Keningnya mengkerut dalam.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus tidur di kamarmu?"

Terdengar hembusan nafas yang cukup keras. "Kamar tamu yang letaknya ada disamping kamarku itu belum sempat dibersihkan karena jarang dipakai. Kemudian kamar yang satu ini," jarinya menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar yang tadi. "Kamar ini hanya boleh digunakan oleh ibuku kalau dia berkunjung. Lagipula kamar ini terkunci, dan ibuku sendiri yang membawa kuncinya. Dan yang terakhir, ada satu kamar dibelakang. Tapi itu aku sediakan khusus untuk _maid_. Bagaimana? Sudah jelas?" terang Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Dikarenakan waktu yang sudah hampir larut dan kondisi tubuh yang teramat lelah, maka Baekhyun hanya menurut ketika Chanyeol menuntunnya ke lantai atas. Sesampainya di kamar ia langsung meletakkan kopernya begitu saja di sudut ruangan, dengan maksud untuk merapikan baju-bajunya esok hari.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa." Ujar Baekhyun ketika melihat sofa yang mendempel pada dinding tepat di sebelah pintu.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, aku yang akan tidur di sofa. Kau tidur di kasur."

"Kenapa?"

"Tinggal menurut saja apa susahnya?"

Baekhyun berdecak keras. "Ck, _arraseo_."

Setelah cuci muka sekaligus mengganti baju formalnya dengan piyama tidur Baekhyun merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Ia lihat Chanyeol juga baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang masih basah sehabis dibasuh. Pria jangkung itu kemudian menyamankan posisinya dengan berbaring walaupun ukuran sofa itu tidak cukup muat untuk menampung tubuh bongsornya.

Keadaan kamar sudah meremang setelah Baekhyun menekan saklar lampu. Sebelum memejamkan mata ia tolehkan kepalanya menuju sang suami.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

"Hem. Selamat malam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terbangun dengan mata yang terasa sakit akibat silau oleh lampu kamar yang dinyalakan. Kepalanya menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri dengan tubuh sudah memakai mantel dan sebuah dompet berada di genggamannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket.

"Aku lapar. Ingin makan Bulgogi." Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak, ia raih kacamatanya dari nakas kemudian melirik pada jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Apa kau gila? Restoran mana yang akan melayani pelanggan tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Ada." Sahut Baekhyun mantap. "Aku sudah terbiasa kesana saat malam."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Tapi kau wanita, Baek. Tidak baik jika kau berkeluyuran tengah malam saat kau sudah berstatus menjadi istri orang."

"Siapa yang peduli? Aku tak ingin anakku kalau sudah lahir menjadi ngiler. Sudahlah, kau membuang-buang waktuku saja."

Baekhyun sudah bersiap berjalan menuju pintu kamar, namun tangan Chanyeol yang mencekal lengannya berhasil membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"Apa?"

"Aku yang akan membelikannya untukmu. Tetaplah di rumah."

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis. "Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju _wardrobe_ untuk mengambil sebuah mantel. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik suaminya sambil terduduk di sofa yang tadinya menjadi tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Chanyeol berdecih ketika mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang seolah mengejeknya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah menuruti acara ngidam istrinya yang cukup konyol dan ia bisa kembali menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi kota Seoul selama satu jam akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan Bulgogi pesanan Baekhyun. Walaupun awalnya ia harus sedikit berdebat dengan pemilik restoran karena restoran itu hampir tutup, perdebatan itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol dengan iming-iming akan diberi bayaran lebih.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Mengurus seorang istri yang sedang hamil ternyata sebegini merepotkan. Beruntung dia tidak mati konyol di jalan dengan kondisi penglihatan yang tidak lebih dari lima watt saat mengendarai mobil.

Kakinya melangkah terseok-seok meniti satu per satu anak tangga dengan tangan yang menenteng Bulgogi yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Ketika sudah membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar, Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah berat. Bagaimana tidak, wanita itu malah ketiduran di atas sofa masih dengan keadaan memakai mantelnya.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin berkata kasar sekarang. Namun hal itu ia urungkan karena rasa kantuknya yang sudah tidak bisa ditolerir. Ia letakkan Bulgogi itu di atas nakas, kemudian membopong tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Setelahnya ia bentangkan sebuah selimut diatas tubuh Baekhyun sebatas dada.

"Ck. Merepotkan sekali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **―** **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Seberkas sinar berwarna _orange_ menyilaukan yang menembus jendela berhasil membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Suasana kamar sudah sepi, Chanyeol pun sudah raib dari sofanya. Setelah memperhatikan sofa kosong itu selama beberapa menit Baekhyun menjadi teringat sesuatu.

Seingatnya kemarin malam dia masih duduk diatas sofa sambil memainkan ponsel. Namun tiba-tiba saat ini Baekhyun mendapati tubuhnya terbangun di atas kasur yang empuk. Dan jangan lupakan mantel yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam pikirannya Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk melepas mantel yang ia kenakan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar mata Baekhyun langsung bertubrukan dengan manik Chanyeol ketika pria itu sudah duduk di ruang makan dengan penampilan formalnya seperti biasa. Sudah bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan berangkat kerja sebentar lagi.

"Apa semalam aku ketiduran?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi makan disamping Chanyeol.

"Hem."

"Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku?"

Chanyeol mendelik. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap se-sensitif sekarang. Chanyeol usap mulutnya dengan celemek setelah menyesap susu hangat putihnya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, oke?" ― _hanya kesal saja_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya sambil menjinjing tas kerja yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Kau berangkat sekarang?"

"Hem." Sahut Chanyeol acuh.

"Ya sudah. Pergi sana, aku juga tak mau melihatmu berlama-lama di depan mataku."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendelik, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Apakah semua wanita hamil bisa se-menyebalkan ini? Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat kewalahan oleh sikap Baekhyun. Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terus menatap punggung lebar itu hingga lenyap dibalik pintu.

"Cih. Siapa juga yang peduli padanya. Jangan bodoh, Baekhyun."

Setelah usai sarapan dan membersihkan diri Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Ia nyalakan televisi LED yang tersedia untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Setelah beberapa kali memencet tombol remote untuk mengganti channel Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa tidak ada acara yang bagus sama sekali?"

Suasana rumah benar-benar sepi karena _maid_ yang bekerja di rumah Chanyeol sedang pergi ke _market_ untuk membeli bahan makanan. Baekhyun hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas sofa. Rasa bosan yang melanda benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun memutar otak memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tak lama setelahnya Baekhyun teringat oleh sesuatu.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku berkunjung ke café saja. Sudah lama aku tak memeriksa kesana."

Semenjak menyiapkan segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk pernikahannya Baekhyun memang sudah jarang mengunjungi café. Café itu ia titipkan pada salah satu karyawan kepercayaannya. Tidak ada salahnya jika Baekhyun sekarang ingin berkunjung ke tempat dimana ia dulu sering bersantai. Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun lekas mengganti baju dan bersiap-siap keluar rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit perjalanan dari rumah menuju café dengan menggunakan taksi. Sesampainya di café, Baekhyun langsung disambut dengan hangat oleh para pegawainya.

"Nyonya Baekhyun!" teriak salah satu pegawainya yang bernama Wendy.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar teriakan Wendy yang terlampau semangat. Bahkan Wendy tak merasa segan untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa kabar, Wendy?"

"Baik, Nyonya." Sahut Wendy masih dengan senyum yang terpancar dari bibirnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang perkembangan cafénya, pemilik café sudah dikejutkan oleh ribut-ribut yang berasal dari meja yang ditempati oleh salah satu pelanggan.

Tak ingin membuang waktu pun Baekhyun segera menghampiri pada sumber keributan.

"Jongdae, apa yang terjadi?"

Jongdae menunduk takut. "M―ma―maaf, Nyonya. Saya sudah menumpahkan minuman di baju tuan ini. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Kau kembali ke belakang. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Perintah Baekhyun.

"Baik, Nyonya."

Setelah Jongdae masuk ke pantry café, Baekhyun turut membantu si pelanggan yang masih sibuk mengusap bajunya menggunakan tissue.

"Maaf atas kecerobohan pegawai saya, Tuan."

"Tidak apa-ap ―,"

Ucapan pria itu terputus ketika matanya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan bajunya. Bahkan pria itu sampai memicingkan mata untuk memastikan sosok seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun mengibaskan telapak tangannya ketika mendapati pria itu yang terlihat melamun.

Si pelanggan pun terkesiap kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Sebagai ganti rugi Anda boleh memesan apa saja tanpa harus membayar, Tuan." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya minta satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Temani aku mengobrol sebentar disini."

Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung memberikan respon. Suasana canggung pun sempat meliputi sebelum pria itu kembali menambahi.

"Itu kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa saat akhirnya Baekhyun menyanggupi permintaan pelanggan itu. Keduanya kemudian duduk secara berhadapan di kursi masing-masing.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" ujar pria itu membuka percakapan.

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu hingga membuat pria itu tersenyum samar.

"Kau ingat orang yang pernah kau tabrak di rumah sakit?"

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut dalam seolah tengah berpikir keras. "Ah, ya. Aku ingat sekarang. Bagaimana bisa kau masih mengenaliku?"

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. "Aku memperhatikan wajahmu saat itu, tapi kau tak melihatku. Walau baru pertama kali melihat wajahmu aku tetap bisa mengingatnya sampai sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, belum tahu harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan. Namaku Oh Sehun, kau?" Sehun menjulurkan telapak tangannya.

Sedikit ragu Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu kemudian menjabatnya. "Byun Baekhyun. Panggil Baekhyun saja, Sehun- _ssi_."

Sehun terkekeh. "Tak perlu seformal itu, sepertinya kita seumuran. Panggil saja Sehun."

Pembicaraan keduanya terinterupsi oleh suara dering ponsel Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun merogoh ke tdalam tas jinjingnya untuk mengambil benda itu. Setelah ponsel sudah berada di genggamannya mata Baekhyun tertuju pada nama yang terpampang di layar.

 _'_ _Chanyeol is calling'_

Tak membuang waktu lama Baekhyun segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa?"

 _"_ _Kau dimana sekarang? Aku sudah menelfon ke rumah tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat."_

"Aku sedang di café. Memangnya ada apa?"

 _"_ _Kau ke café? Kenapa tak bilang dulu padaku?"_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aku hanya berkunjung sebentar karena merasa bosan. Bukan minggat."

 _"_ _Apakah kunci rumah yang ku tinggalkan di atas nakas kau bawa?"_

"Ya."

 _"_ _Cepat kirimkan alamat cafému. Aku akan menjemputmu kesana."_

"Untuk apa?"

 _"_ _Berkasku masih ada yang tertinggal. Dan aku tidak membawa kunci cadangan. Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya lagi. Aku akan segera kesana setelah kau mengirimkan alamatnya."_

"Tapi Chan ―,"

 **PIP!**

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak dari sebrang. Jika saja Baekhyun sudah tak memikirkan soal kesopanan, mungkin ponselnya sudah hancur akibat ia banting.

"Siapa?" Sehun bertanya setelah Baekhyun mengirimkan alamat cafénya dan memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam tas.

"Suamiku."

"Kau sudah punya suami?" tersirat nada keterkejutan dari pertanyaan Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Sayang sekali."

"Maaf?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja."

Selang lima belas menit kemudian mobil Chanyeol telah nampak memasuki halaman café milik istrinya. Setelah keluar dari mobil, pria jangkung itu segera melesat ke dalam café. Kakinya melangkah dengan mantap menuju meja yang sekarang ditempati oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Chanyeol _sunbae_?"

Perhatian Chanyeol seketika teralih pada seseorang yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

"Sehun?"

"Kalian berdua saling mengenal?" Jari Baekhyun menunjuk secara bergantian antara si pelanggan dengan suaminya.

"Ya. Kami pernah berada dalam satu kampus yang sama." Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"Apa kabar, _sunbae_?" ujar si pria albino sambil sengaja menekankan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi."

Sehun menyeringai. "Masih sekaku dulu rupanya."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi perkataan yang lebih muda. Tanpa babibu ia meraih tangan Baekhyun kemudian menariknya untuk segera keluar dari sana. Sesekali Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, dengan gerak mulut seolah mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sehun. Sehun pun hanya bisa mengangguk maklum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di rumah, bukannya segera mengambil berkas yang tertinggal, Chanyeol justru mengintrogasi Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Baekhyun. Kau tentu tahu siapa yang ku maksud."

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Sehun, maka jawabannya adalah aku mengenalnya baru hari ini."

"Hari ini?"

"Benar, kenapa?"

"Aku rasa kalian sudah sangat akrab. Bahkan aku sempat melihatmu tertawa bersamanya."

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Lalu bagian mana yang harus dipermasalahkan?"

"Kau istriku, Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol penuh penekanan

"Aku hanya mengobrol dengannya, tidak lebih. Kenapa kau bisa menjadi sekolot itu?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar. Dia sendiri juga tak mengerti, kenapa emosinya bisa tersulut hanya karena dengan melihat Baekhyun tertawa bersama lelaki lain. Bukankah mereka berdua tidak saling mencintai? Chanyeol kembali mengirimkan pesan kepada otaknya bahwa pernikahan ini hanyalah sebagai keformalan, tidak lebih.

Perdebatan itu berakhir setelah Chanyeol mengambil berkasnya, kemudian kembali ke kantor dengan hatinya yang masih merasa dongkol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **―** **To Be Continue ―**

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **Emmmm updatenya agak lama ya? Iya, emang /masang tamvang volos/ Thanks banget lhoh buat beberapa readers yg sempat kirim PM ngingetin saya buat cepet-cepet update chap selanjutnya.**

 **Huhu maafkan daku yang tidak berguna ini readers-nim u,u Tapi saya nggak bisa jelasin penyebab keterlambatan update soalnya ntar pasti kalian mikir saya cuma cari-cari alasan. Okefiks tak usah bahas ini lagi. Skip aja deh skip XD**

 **Oh ya, berhubung saya ini muslim, jadi soal scene pemberkatan pernikahan itu saya buat berdasarkan dari kumpulan FF yang pernah saya baca plus KDrama yang pernah saya tonton aja. Maaf ya kalo banyak kesalahan. Mungkin yg lebih tau nanti bisa PM saya biar chap ini bisa saya benerin lagi, hehe /ngarep/**

 **Anyhei, ada yang baru nih /lirik Sehun/ Untuk chapter-chapter awal Sehun saya jadiin selingan dulu deh. Tapi nggak tau kalo besok di chapter akhir bisa jadi berubah peran yang engg yah 'if you know what I mean' lah wakss /nyengir setan bareng si maknae/**

 **Tak lupa saya ucapkan terimakasih buat yg udah mau repot-repot fav, follow, dan kasih reviewnya ya. Buat yg masih jd silent readers saya ucapkan trimakasih juga karena seenggaknya kalian udah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca FF sinetron bin alay ini, hoho.**

 **P.S : Review akan saya balas lewat PM. Kechaw~**

* * *

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Baeks06 ǁ mrsbunnybyun ǁ sehunshit94 ǁ exindira ǁ pinkpurple94 ǁ fwxing ǁ ieznha. asmaulhaq ǁ Chanbaekhunlove ǁ DobiPanda ǁ Guest(1) ǁ chanbaek mp ǁ Bubbletea947 ǁ chanbaek00 ǁ Kris01 ǁ diauthie ǁ MyNameIs ǁ chanbyun0506 ǁ Rain030 ǁ choi96 ǁ narsih556 ǁ Guest(2) ǁ Ristaddy ǁ whey. K ǁ yehethun ǁ rere ǁ Aominechi ǁ ChanHunBaek ǁ panypany ǁ RufEXO ǁ KKKimsu614 ǁ chankybaek ǁ Luhanssi ǁ Della265 ǁ kenz ǁ Guest(3) ǁ babyce ǁ nidaputriawalia ǁ Park Beichan ǁ Fany Hwang ǁ yousee ǁ parkobyunxo ǁ azzuradeva ǁ Guest(4) ǁ BabyByunie ǁ fvirliani ǁ Ia ǁ Icethetic ǁ DBSJYJ ǁ Miss Do ǁ PeppermintSugar ǁ TKsit ǁ Guest(5) ǁ Hyeri- ah ǁ BunnyJoon ǁ phantom. d'esprit ǁ princesslavender22 ǁ Na Baekchan ǁ jdc21 ǁ yeollo ǁ gspghea ǁ siskanurjanah2**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan nama**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Byun Min Hwa**


	7. Chapter 6 : Missunderstanding

**ACCIDENTALLY MARRIED**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **###########**

 **Chapter 6 ― Missunderstanding**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc. (GS for Uke)**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Multichapter**

 **WARN : Vulgar Words, Sex Scene, Mature Contents. Don't try to read for underage!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila seks yang tak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun, suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Pagi hari Baekhyun dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari yang diam-diam menyusup ke dalam kamar melalui celah tirai yang tidak tertutup rapat. Wanita itu merenggangkan semua otot di tubuhnya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di dalam ruangan bernuansa krem yang hangat. Ya, ini adalah kamarnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Chanyeol. Setelah Chanyeol meminta untuk berpisah kamar sejak tadi malam.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar dan seorang pelayan yang kemarin memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jiyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan seperangkat alat mandi seperti jubah mandi, handuk, beberapa botol wewangian, sabur cair mahal serta masih banyak lagi yang tak bisa Baekhyun jabarkan satu per satu.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya," sapa Jiyeon ramah sambil meletakkan perangkat mandi yang dibawanya di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

"Selamat pagi, Jiyeon." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada gadis muda berpakaian pelayan itu. Gadis itu balas tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun.

"Silahkan Anda mandi dulu, setelah itu Anda bisa sarapan dibawah. Apakah ada yang ingin Anda makan untuk sarapan pagi, Nyonya?"

"Buatkan apa saja," Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur, tapi dia tidak langsung melenggang ke kamar mandi begitu saja melainkan berbalik dan membereskan tempat tidurnya.

Melihat itu, Jiyeon dengan sigap mengambil alih selimut yang hendak di lipat oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap gadis itu dengan heran. Dilihatnya Jiyeon menunduk karena takut, mungkin takut ditegur karena baru saja merebut selimut itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Pekerjaan seperti ini biar saya yang membereskan, Anda silahkan mandi dulu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Jiyeon. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan ini sendiri. Jika aku langsung melenggang begitu saja tanpa membereskan tempat tidur, rasanya ada yang janggal." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil alih selimut itu dari tangan Jiyeon.

"Tapi, Nyonya… ini sudah menjadi tugas saya. Tuan berpesan agar saya memperlakukan Anda dengan baik, jika tuan sampai tahu saya bisa dimarahi, Nyonya."

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas. "Chanyeol tidak akan marah, karena kau sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Jiyeon tersenyum pasrah. Ia berpikir bahwa majikannya tidak salah memilih seorang wanita sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Bisa ia lihat dari sikap Baekhyun yang mandiri dan tidak bertingkah manja dengan memanfaatkan segala yang suaminya punya. Namun satu hal yang tidak Jiyeon mengerti, mengapa kedua pasangan baru itu masih tampak enggan satu sama lain dan bahkan tidur di tempat yang terpisah. Tahu diri jika dirinya hanyalah berperan sebagai pelayan di rumah ini maka Jiyeon memilih untuk diam karena merasa tak berhak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi majikannya.

"Baiklah, jika begitu saya akan mempersiapkan air untuk mandi Anda, Nyonya."

"Eum." Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. Setelah itu Jiyeon menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Seusai tempat tidur itu rapi seperti semula, Jiyeon sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyampaikan bahwa air sudah siap. Baekhyun menatap Jiyeon datar. "Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar berpesan padamu seperti itu?"

Jiyeon mengangguk. "Karena ini pertama kalinya tuan membawa seorang wanita ke rumah, Nyonya. Beliau mengatakan jika kami ― para pelayan, tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum samar setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Entah kenapa pipinya terasa menghangat mengetahui jika dia diperlakukan seistimewa itu. Tapi benarkah Chanyeol tak pernah membawa seorang wanita pun ke rumah sebelumnya? Benarkah Baekhyun yang pertama kali?

Tiba-tiba terbesit suatu pertanyaan di kepala Baekhyun. Ia ingin memastikan apakah benar Chanyeol tidak pernah menggandeng wanita mana pun, mengingat saat itu Chanyeol pernah membawa Luhan di acara keluarga yang bisa dibilang cukup penting ― saat ulang tahun Sungmin. Baekhyun masih sangat penasaran dengan hubungan kedua orang itu.

"Jiyeon, aku ingin bertanya," Wajah Baekhyun mendadak serius. "Apakah sebelumnya ada wanita lain yang dibawanya kemari?"

Jiyeon menggeleng yakin. "Tidak, Nyonya. Nyonya adalah orang yang pertama."

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya masih dengan mimik muka tak percaya. "Siapa tahu dia membawa mantan pacar atau tunangan yang sebelumnya?"

"Yakin sekali, Nyonya. Tuan tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih. Memang, setau saya, saat itu nyonya besar ― Jaejong, sempat mau menjodohkan tuan dengan beberapa wanita, namun semuanya selalu ditolak oleh tuan." Jelas Jiyeon lengkap kemudian tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun merasa cukup untuk mengintrogasi Jiyeon. Setelah dipikir-pikir, untuk apa pula Baekhyun menanyakan hal tidak penting semacam itu? Dan sejak kapan Baekhyun peduli pada Chanyeol? Ha.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Jiyeon. Aku mau mandi, kau boleh keluar." Baekhyun bergerak menuju meja dekat sofa untuk mengambil alat mandi yang tadi dibawakan oleh Jiyeon. Namun saat dilihatnya Jiyeon tidak juga segera keluar dari kamar, Baekhyun kembali menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Jika Anda tidak keberatan, saya akan membantu Anda untuk mandi, Nyonya." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun menatap horror ke arah Jiyeon. "Apakah Chanyeol juga menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal itu?"

Jiyeon mengangguk sambil meringis tak berdosa.

"Tidak perlu, Jiyeon. Aku bisa mandi sendiri. Kau bisa keluar sekarang, terimakasih." Tolak Baekhyun secara halus.

Jiyeon mengangguk patuh lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sepeninggal Jiyeon dari kamar itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tak percaya.

"Cih. Apa-apaan pria idiot itu? Dia pikir aku bayi besar?"

Tak ingin membuang waktu pun Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun telah rapi dengan mengenakan dress santai berwarna _lilac_ yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas lutut. Rambut hitam legamnya ia biarkan terurai hingga menutupi punggung. Setelah keluar dari kamar, ia lihat Jiyeon sudah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu untuk menunggu dirinya.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Nyonya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apakah Chanyeol sudah dibawah?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Jiyeon tampak merenung sejenak sambil arah pandangnya beralih pada sebuah pintu yang terletak di sebelah kamar Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya tuan belum keluar dari kamar, Nyonya."

Baekhyun menyatukan kedua alis, kemudian melirik sebuah arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 7 pagi. Setau Baekhyun pria itu sudah harus tiba di kantor sebelum jam 8. Walaupun Chanyeol adalah pemilik atau bisa dibilang bos dari perusahaan tersebut Chanyeol tetaplah orang yang menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan. Tumben sekali jika dia belum keluar dari kamar seperti sekarang. Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol tidak segera dibangunkan, bisa-bisa pria itu telat masuk kantor.

Setelah mengecek arlojinya Baekhyun mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Jiyeon.

"Baiklah, Jiyeon. Kau ke bawah duluan, aku akan menyusul bersama Chanyeol."

Jiyeon mengangguk kemudian berangsur-angsur pergi ke lantai dasar.

Tatapan Baekhyun beralih pada kamar yang terletak tepat di sebelah kanan kamarnya. Kamar yang sempat ia tempati selama satu malam yang tak lain adalah kamar Chanyeol. Sejak kejadian yang sempat ia alami dengan Chanyeol kemarin malam, Baekhyun tidak berkesempatan lagi bertemu dengan pria itu sampai sekarang. Baekhyun mendekat pada pintu kamar Chanyeol. Saat tangannya sudah mengepal untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut ingatan Baekhyun kembali terngiang pada kejadian tadi malam.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Setelah Chanyeol pulang dari kantor wajah pria itu masih tampak tertekuk sama seperti saat dirinya meninggalkan Baekhyun tadi pagi. Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersantai di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah pun hanya memandang pria itu datar tanpa berminat untuk menyapa atau sekedar menyambutnya yang baru saja muncul dari pintu._

 _Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara sol sepatu yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol semakin menjauh. Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol sudah menghilang dibalik tembok yang menuju ke ruang tengah. Baekhyun termenung sesaat, memikirkan sebab dari Chanyeol yang mendiaminya sejak pertengkaran mereka berdua tadi pagi mengenai Sehun._

 _Mengingat nama Sehun, terbesit satu pikiran di kepala mungil Baekhyun. Oh, apakah mungkin Chanyeol merasa…. Tidak, tidak. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir pemikiran konyol yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya. Tak mau berlama-lama berkutat dengan pikiran yang tidak-tidak, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju ke ruang makan untuk persiapan makan malam._

 _._

 _._

 _Makan malam kali ini berlangsung dengan sangat tenang, bisa dibilang hampir hening. Dalam artian dua jiwa yang sedang duduk di tempatnya masing-masing itu hanya fokus terhadap apa yang sedang mereka santap, tidak berniat untuk berbincang di sela-sela acara makan malam itu. Suara sendok yang bertubrukan dengan piring mendominasi area ruang makan, membuat seorang pelayan yang sedari tadi menunggui majikannya itu merasakan suasana canggung yang cukup kentara._

 _Chanyeol mengusap mulutnya menggunakan celemek setelah menghabiskan hidangan makan malamnya. Kemudian ia tatap Baekhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, wanita itu tampak masih sibuk berkutat dengan Buchimgae yang ada di piringnya._

" _Ehem."_

 _Suara deheman Chanyeol yang cukup keras mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, dengan alis naik sebelah Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seolah mengatakan 'ada apa?' pada pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu._

 _Mengerti dengan tatapan kode yang dilempar oleh Baekhyun itu pun akhirnya Chanyeol mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan._

" _Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu," Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang tenang._

 _Baekhyun letakkan sendok yang berada di genggamannya ke atas piring pertanda menyudahi acara makan malamnya. Ia teguk satu gelas air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa mengering. Setelah meletakkan gelas itu di tempatnya semula, Baekhyun menautkan jari jemarinya untuk tempat menopang dagu._

" _Katakan saja." sahut Baekhyun tak kalah tenang._

 _Chanyeol tegakkan posisi tubuhnya hingga punggung lebar itu menyentuh bagian bantalan kursi makan. Ia benarkan posisi kacamata bacanya yang sedikit melorot sebelum kemudian kembali bersuara._

" _Malam ini kita tidur di kamar yang terpisah."_

 _Hening kembali. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol lurus tanpa ada rasa keraguan sedikit pun._

" _Lalu?"_

 _Respon yang tak terduga oleh Chanyeol. Ia pikir wanita itu akan mencak-mencak, atau setidaknya mengajukan protes dengan pemberitahuannya yang cukup mendadak._

" _Kau akan tidur di kamar yang terletak di sebelah kiri kamarku,"_

 _Baekhyun tampak mengangguk di tempat._

" _Kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh Jiyeon dan yang lainnya untuk merapihkan kamar itu tadi sore." Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada seorang gadis pelayan yang sejak tadi setia menunggu acara makan malam mereka berdua, yang tak lain adalah Jiyeon. Arah pandang mata Baekhyun pun terlempar pada gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, dimana si pelayan membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun._

" _Setelah ini kau tinggal mengambil barang-barangmu yang masih kau letakkan di kamarku."_

 _Baekhyun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol._

" _Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Komentar Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan singkat tersebut._

 _Pantas saja saat tadi sore Baekhyun mendapati beberapa pelayan di rumah itu tampak berseliweran keluar masuk kamar yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Ternyata pria itu memang sudah merencanakannya dan tidak berunding terlebih dahulu dengan Baekhyun. Namun langsung mengambil tindakan dengan mengerahkan beberapa pelayannya._

 _Setelah acara makan malam itu usai Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya ― kamar Chanyeol, terlebih dahulu untuk mengepak barang-barang miliknya. Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, tampaklah Chanyeol yang menyusul Baekhyun. Pria itu tidak langsung masuk ke kamar, melainkan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan menyenderkan bahunya pada kusen pintu._

 _Pandangan Chanyeol terus tertuju kepada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa potong baju ke dalam kopernya. Hingga wanita itu sudah selesai mengepak seluruh pakaian dan bersiap untuk mengangkat kopernya,Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri membelakanginya._

" _Baekhyun…"_

" _Ada ap ― astaga!"_

 _Baekhyun memekik terkejut karena saat dia membalikkan badan Chanyeol telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan hembusan nafas dari Chanyeol terasa menggelitik di bagian dahi Baekhyun ketika pria itu menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Sesaat kedua bola mata berbeda diameter itu masih beradu tatap. Baekhyun yang tak bisa membaca maksud ekspresi dari raut wajah Chanyeol pun hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berpijak. Dengan gerak slow motion Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya untuk berhenti tepat di sebelah telinga kiri Baekhyun, kemudian pria itu berbisik ―_

" _Kau milikku." Ujarnya lirih menyamai desauan angin namun tetap bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Baekhyun._

 _Belum sempat Baekhyun menanyakan maksud dari kalimat ambigu yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol barusan, secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik kepalanya sedikit menjauh, lalu ia miringkan kepalanya untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Pada awalnya Baekhyun terkesiap dan membulatkan matanya terkejut, namun merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pun akhirnya Baekhyun tidak menolak saat Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya. Lumatan yang pertamanya terasa lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi liar._

 _Semakin lama Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Seolah Chanyeol ingin melampiaskan segala apa yang ia rasakan melalui ciuman itu. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Indra perabanya mulai bergerak menuju pinggul Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk merapat pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun sendiri yang mulai menikmati ciuman itu pun memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol._

 _Saat ciuman itu bertambah panas, tiba-tiba secara tak terduga Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dan menjauh dari Baekhyun seakan kembali pada alam sadarnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tampak sedikit shock._

" _Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun heran._

 _Kepala Chanyeol menunduk ke bawah sambil menyandarkan tangannya pada tembok._

" _Maaf. A―aku mendadak tidak enak badan." Ucap Chanyeol terbata._

 _Baekhyun melangkah mendekat pada Chanyeol. Tapi anehnya kali ini pria itu justru memundurkan tubuhnya saat Baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka._

" _Apa kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedikit cemas. Namun semakin Baekhyun mendekat, semakin pula pria itu bergerak menjauhinya dan berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun._

" _Tolong keluar sekarang. Kamarmu ada di sebelah," pinta Chanyeol dengan suara serak, masih dengan posisi punggung yang ia tunjukkan pada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tampak tercenung. "Tapi, Yeol kau yakin tidak apa-ap ―,"_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun nyalang._

" _Kau tidak dengar apa kataku? Ku bilang cepat keluar!" Bentak Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi._

 _Baekhyun tersentak. Baru kali ini dia mendapat bentakan penuh kemarahan dari Chanyeol. Saat berdebat dengan pria itu sebelumnya Baekhyun tak pernah melihat Chanyeol sekalap sekarang. Dan bentakan dari Chanyeol barusan kurang lebih membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit sakit hati. Tidak hamil saja wanita memang sudah terkenal sensitive, apalagi dengan kondisinya sekarang._

 _Tanpa tahu alasan dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang aneh bin ajaib tersebut, Baekhyun menyambar kopernya yang masih tergeletak di atas ranjang dan segera keluar dari kamar itu dengan perasaan campur aduk._

 _Setelah Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu dan pindah ke kamar sebelah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keluar lagi dari kamarnya sendiri. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu, dia sendiri yang lebih dulu mencium Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba dia juga yang mengusir Baekhyun secara kasar keluar dari kamar._

 _Baekhyun memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya selang beberapa detik setelah dia menutup pintu kamar, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul tembok kamar dengan penuh emosi hingga jarinya lebam, kemudian tubuh pria itu meluluh ke lantai dengan kepala mendongak ke atas, menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya._

 _Satu hal lagi yang tidak disadari oleh Baekhyun. Ketika tengah malam disaat dia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, diam-diam Chanyeol mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka karena Baekhyun tidak menutupnya dengan benar._

 _Beberapa menit Chanyeol termenung di balik pintu tanpa melakukan gerak tambahan apapun. Iris bundarnya terfokus pada dada Baekhyun yang bergerak naik-turun teratur seiring dengan hembusan nafas yang wanita itu keluarkan. Wajah Baekhyun tampak sangat damai dan cantik, seperti putri tidur yang sudah lama tidak terusik dari tidur panjangnya._

 _Pegangan tangan Chanyeol pada knop pintu tampak mengerat. Dengan posisi kepala yang terkulai lemas menatap lantai marmer dibawahnya Chanyeol menutup pintu itu secara perlahan._

" _Selamat malam, Baekhyun." Ujarnya nyaris berbisik kemudian kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca._

 **Flashback off**

* * *

Beberapa kali Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu namun tetap tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Sesaat Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang untuk membuka pintu itu atau tidak. Entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi gugup, dan perutnya terasa menegang. Mungkin nyawa yang berada di dalam sana juga bisa merasakan kegugupan yang tengah melanda sang ibu. Baekhyun tarik nafasnya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya dia memutar knop pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa silver itu.

Direksi pandangnya pertama kali langsung tertuju pada tempat tidur yang belum dibereskan. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah bangun dan sekarang pria itu sedang mandi, Baekhyun bisa mengetahuinya dari suara percikan air yang berasal dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar tersebut.

Mengingat jika sejak tadi malam Chanyeol marah-marah tidak jelas kemudian mendiamkannya, tiba-tiba terlintas ide di kepala Baekhyun untuk berdamai dengan pria itu. Bukannya bagaimana, tapi Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak enak hati jika suasana menjadi _awkward_ seperti ini. Lebih baik dia beradu mulut ― dalam arti beradu argumen setiap hari daripada harus didiamkan. Inisiatif Baekhyun pun memulai acara berdamainya dengan merapikan tempat tidur Chanyeol yang masih berantakan.

Baekhyun menyibak selimut dan bantal Chanyeol yang beraroma lavender, secara tidak langsung aroma itu memberikan ketenangan pada perut Baekhyun yang sempat terasa menegang. Pergerakan tangannya terhenti ketika Baekhyun menemukan sebuah ponsel yang sepertinya milik Chanyeol berada dibalik bantal. Secara tak sengaja Baekhyun menekan sebuah tombol navigasi di ponsel itu dan sebuah foto langsung terpampang dilayar ponsel.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa maksud dari foto itu. Seperti sebuah kertas atau file dalam bentuk digital dengan banyak tulisan di dalamnya. Pusat pandangannya pertama kali tertuju pada logo yang tertera pada pojok kanan atas dari file tersebut. Rasanya Baekhyun tidak asing dengan logo itu, namun Baekhyun lupa tepatnya dia pernah melihat logo itu dimana.

Belum sempat Baekhyun membaca isi dari file tersebut, tiba-tiba suara _bass_ nan serak terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Refleks, ponsel di tangan Baekhyun langsung terjatuh di tempat tidur karena dirinya yang kaget. Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun bahkan mematung di tempat dengan mata hampir melotot keluar ketika irisnya bertemu dengan hazel sang pemilik suara.

Disana, dengan jarak tiga meter dari tempat Baekhyun termenung, Chanyeol berdiri dengan kondisi badan bertelanjang dada atau _half naked_. Tubuh pria itu hanya ditutupi oleh handuk berukuran sedang yang melilit dari bagian pinggulnya yang terjulur sampai diatas lutut. Tetesan air yang berjatuhan membasahi wajah, rahang, serta leher jenjangnya membuat pria itu semakin terlihat… _Hot_.

Nafas Baekhyun tertahan ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan yang lebih dari itu, jika ditilik dari pengalamannya yang menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa pria selama ini. Entah kenapa Baekhyun rasa ada yang berbeda dari Chanyeol. Pria itu seolah mempunyai daya magis sehingga membuat Baekhyun terhipnotis dan sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mati-matian Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari perut Chanyeol yang berbentuk kotak-kotak menyerupai papan cucian. Namun tetap saja matanya tidak bisa berpaling. Dan saat dilihatnya wajah sangar Chanyeol berubah menjadi terkejut dan berusaha mendekat padanya, Baekhyun hanya bisa tergugu dengan badan gemetar di tempat.

Semakin pria itu mendekat, Baekhyun merasakan cairan yang mengalir dari dalam hidungnya semakin deras. Dan saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol setelahnya, Baekhyun merasa dunianya sudah dijungkirbalikkan oleh pria itu.

"Baek? Kau mimisan?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _tissue_ dari laci _buffet_ dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun kontan memanas detik itu juga. Oh, sial.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun duduk diatas tempat tidur, sementara dirinya berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dengan posisi sedikit menunduk untuk menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung wanita itu.

"Suhu tubuhmu agak hangat. Apa kau sakit?" Komentar Chanyeol setelah melepaskan punggung telapak tangan kanannya dari dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mimisan ini hanya karena cuacanya memang agak panas. Hahaha." Baekhyun tertawa garing. Padahal dia tahu benar yang membuatnya mimisan bukanlah cuaca di sekitar, melainkan karena disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat hidungnya kembang kempis sampai sekarang.

Dan sekarang dalam posisi sedekat ini, Baekhyun mungkin saja bisa mengalami mimisan kedua. Tapi, tidak. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena Chanyeol kini sudah mengenakan pakaian. Pria jangkung itu memakai _t-shirt_ berwarna putih dengan _boxer_ berwarna hitam yang membungkus sampai sebatas lututnya. Hanya dengan pakaian _simple_ seperti ini saja, daya tarik Chanyeol semakin meningkat di mata Baekhyun. Terlebih dalam keadaan tidak memakai kacamata seperti sekarang, Baekhyun bisa melihat sorot mata tajam dan tegas itu yang Baekhyun yakini bisa melumpuhkan wanita mana pun dalam satu kali kedip.

Selesai menyeka darah di hidung Baekhyun dan memberikannya satu gelas air, Chanyeol duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan satu gelas air itu sampai tandas, tangan Chanyeol mengambil alih gelas yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun kemudian menaruhnya di atas nakas. Kemudian matanya menatap lurus pada satu titik, tepat pada kedua bola mata Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau masuk ke kamarku?" Ucapan itu terdengar tidak ramah di telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah kembali seperti kemarin, ketus mendadak. Dia benar-benar seperti orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol tampak sangat cemas dengan kondisi Baekhyun, tapi sekarang pria itu kembali ketus dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Aku kira kau belum bangun, aku hanya berniat membangunkanmu dan sedikit beres-beres." Sahut Baekhyun sambil melirik pada ranjang yang sudah ia rapikan.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut. "Aku membawamu kemari bukan untuk menjadi pembantu! Semua pelayan di rumahku sudah lebih dari cukup, jadi untuk apa aku menambah satu lagi?" Sinisnya.

Lagi-lagi, sikap pria itu berubah. Padahal yang satu ini hanyalah masalah sepele, tapi hal kecil seperti itu mampu membuatnya mengamuk.

"Kau ini kenapa lagi, _sih_?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu? Sebentar baik, sebentar manis, sebentar lagi mengamuk. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Kau benar-benar ingin tahu mauku itu apa?" Wajah Chanyeol berubah menyeramkan. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun bergidik ketika melihatnya. Saat pria itu menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dan membuat mata Baekhyun bertemu langsung dengan mata bundarnya yang tajam, entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak merasakan takut sedikit pun, melainkan ia merasa seolah ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata itu.

"Memangnya setelah tahu apa mauku, kau bisa memulihkan semuanya?" Tanyanya dengan rahang terkatup kaku.

Baekhyun semakin bingung setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sebenarnya apa yang harus dia pulihkan? Memangnya apa salah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol?

"Lupakan." Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya. Membuat Baekhyun yang sudah berharap mendapat jawaban dari sikap aneh Chanyeol menjadi kecewa. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini."

Baekhyun sempat terbelalak ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengusirnya dari tempat yang sama. Wanita itu lekas mengangkat bokongnya beranjak dari ranjang. Sebelum keluar dari kamar itu, langkah Baekhyun sempat terhenti tepat disamping Chanyeol. Wanita itu mendengus sebal ke arah suaminya, kemudian membuang muka dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Setelah wanita mungil itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan, Chanyeol kembali terduduk lemah diatas kasur, menutup mukanya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol lirih sambil tersenyum miris.

.

.

Ketika mendapati Baekhyun turun seorang diri dari lantai atas Jiyeon mengernyitkan keningnya. Pun sampai majikannya itu duduk di kursi makan dan memulai acara sarapannya Chanyeol tetap belum muncul untuk menyusul. Di dorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Jiyeon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Nyonya." Ujar Jiyeon memulai percakapan.

Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepala, kemudian menatap Jiyeon selagi menelan makanan yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Ya?" sahut Baekhyun singkat.

"Kenapa Anda sarapan sendiri? Dimana Tuan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal ketika mendengar nama pria itu.

"Tidak tahu. Bukan urusanku." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Setelah mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang kurang ramah itu pun akhirnya Jiyeon tak lagi berani membuka suara. Ia tundukkan kepalanya dalam untuk menghindari tatapan Baekhyun yang terasa akan membunuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang baru saja ditanyakan akhirnya muncul dengan sudah mengenakan jas konservatifnya seperti biasa. Chanyeol masih berdiri di dekat tangga sambil mengamati Baekhyun yang khusyuk menekuni hidangan paginya.

Berangsur-angsur Chanyeol mendekati kursi makan yang di duduki oleh Baekhyun. Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang pun akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, suaminya itu justru langsung memegang kedua bahunya dan menarik tubuh mungil itu agar berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol ketika pria itu menatapnya lekat dalam jarak yang lumayan intim seperti sekarang.

 _ **CUP**_

Baekhyun terbelalak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel pada keningnya. Yang kemudian ia sadari bahwa sesuatu yang basah itu tidak lain adalah bibir Chanyeol. Wanita itu hanya mampu mengedipkan mata berulang kali, tak berminat untuk menatap bagaimana ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sekarang.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Selamat pagi." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan surai poni Baaekhyun kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Jiyeon tampak tertawa halus di tempatnya berdiri setelah menyaksikan adegan mesra kedua majikannya tersebut. Baekhyun sendiri baru benar-benar kembali pada alam sadarnya ketika punggung tegap itu telah lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Woahh, aku pikir otaknya sudah benar-benar geser." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pada kening yang menjadi korban kecupan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini Baekhyun sudah ada janji untuk pergi yoga bersama Minseok. Maka ketika wanita berpipi bakpao itu menelponnya untuk datang ke tempat yoga seusai makan siang pun akhirnya Baekhyun segera melesat kesana.

Maka disinilah dirinya dengan Minseok berada sekarang. Tempat ia biasa melakukan yoga untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya. Baekhyun tampak duduk bersila di barisan paling depan sambil mendengarkan instruksi dari pelatih yang sedang mendemokan beberapa gerakan yoga.

"Baiklah nona-nona, sekarang coba tirukan apa yang saya peragakan di depan." Ujar sang pelatih.

Wanita pelatih itu pun akhirnya mengangkangkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit untuk melakukan gerakan _split._ Terdengar decak kagum dari beberapa peserta setelah bokong wanita itu sudah benar-benar menempel di lantai, tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Minseok. Kedua wanita itu tampak bertepuk tangan di tempat duduknya sambil terus mengamati pergerakan sang instruktur.

Tibalah saatnya bagi para peserta untuk melakukan _split_ yang tadi sudah diperagakan. Baekhyun sendiri sudah mulai berdiri, dan merendahkan kakinya secara perlahan-lahan dengan susah payah. Namun seketika perhatian seluruh orang disana teralih padanya ketika Baekhyun tampak meringis sambil memegang perutnya.

"Baekhyun, kau tak apa?" Minseok tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya kemudian berangsur mendekati Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Tak apa, Min. Perutku hanya nyeri sedikit."

Sang instruktur yang mengetahui bahwa salah satu pesertanya sedang kesakitan pun menghampiri tempat dimana Baekhyun duduk.

"Nona, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun tampak meringis sambil terus memegangi perutnya. Merasa Baekhyun tak akan menjawabnya, akhirnya instruktur itu langsung mengambil tindakan dengan meraba beberapa titik bagian perut Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Apakah Anda hamil?" Pekik instruktur wanita itu setelah memeriksa perut Baekhyun.

Minseok yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung _jaw drop_. Keterkejutannya semakin menjadi ketika Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu pertanda membenarkan pertanyaan instruktur itu.

"Harusnya Anda tidak memaksakan diri untuk melakukan ini, Nona." Nasihat wanita itu dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Ah, apakah Anda teman dari nona ini?" tanyanya kemudian beralih kepada Minseok yang masih setia duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Benar. Saya teman dari Baekhyun."

Si instruktur menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Sebaiknya Anda lekas membawa nona ini pulang ke rumah. Dia butuh istirahat sekarang."

Setelah mendengar kalimat perintah itu akhirnya Minseok memapah tubuh Baekhyun untuk menepi dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah mendudukkan Baekhyun pada salah satu bangku yang disediakan disana Minseok menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Ini, minum dulu." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan satu botol air mineral pada Baekhyun.

Tak protes sedikitpun Baekhyun menerima air mineral itu.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku jika kau tengah hamil, Baek?"

Baekhyun meletakkan botol yang sudah kosong itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Dimana ponselmu?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening. "Untuk apa?"

"Sudah berikan saja."

Baekhyun ambil ponsel miliknya dari dalam tas jinjing kemudian ia berikan kepada Minseok. Wanita berpipi gembil itu tampak mengutak-atik ponsel Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menempelkan benda pipih berbentuk persegi panjang itu di telinganya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

Baekhyun tampak tertegun setelah mengetahui ternyata Minseok menghubungi suaminya. Sedangkan si tersangka kini tampak cuek-cuek saja tidak menghiraukan _deathglare_ yang dilemparkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah, maaf, tapi aku bukan Baekhyun. Aku Minseok."

"…"

" _Ne_ , bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"…"

"Tampaknya Baekhyun sedang sakit. Tolong jemput dia sekarang di tempat yoga kami. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemaninya untuk pulang." Ujar Minseok dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"…"

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku akan segera mengirimkan alamatnya. _Gamsahamnida_ , Chanyeol- _ssi_."

 **PIP!**

"Sudah selesai yang melapor?" ujar Baekhyun sinis sambil menerima ponselnya yang diulurkan oleh Minseok.

Minseok terkekeh memandang wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kesal. " _Aigoo_ , apakah aku salah jika menghubungi Chanyeol? Dia 'kan suamimu."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Terserahlah."

"Kau tahu Baek?" Minseok sengaja menunda kalimatnya agar membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Setelah aku mengatakan kau sedang sakit, suamimu terdengar sangat khawatir. Dia bahkan mengatakan akan langsung berangkat kesini. Benar-benar tipe suami idaman."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya lelah mendengar pujian Minseok yang berlebihan. Minseok tidak tahu saja bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol sering bersikap menyebalkan dan membuat istrinya itu kelimpungan.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun sampai depan gedung, Minseok mencegat sebuah _taxy_ yang baru saja melintas. Gadis itu sempat membalikkan badan dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun sebelum pintu _taxy_ benar-benar tertutup.

Setelah taxy yang ditumpangi Minseok sudah berlalu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk pada sebuah kursi besi yang disediakan untuk umum. Selagi menunggu Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya Baekhyun memainkan sebuah aplikasi _game_ di ponselnya.

Untuk beberapa menit perhatian Baekhyun masih tertuju pada layar ponsel yang ia genggam, sampai ketika sebuah mobil Sedan berwarna hitam metalik menepi tepat di hadapannya, wanita itu mem- _pause game_ yang sedang ia mainkan.

Sesosok yang familiar tampak keluar dari kursi kemudi dan tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun.

"Sehun?" gumam Baekhyun ketika pria berkulit pucat itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Sehun tolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Hai, apa kabar?"

Baekhyun balas tersenyum kepada pria itu. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi."

"Kau tahu, Baek?" Pandangan Sehun kembali terfokus ke depan. "Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertemu."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun yang ia rasa seperti orang ngelantur. Padahal Sehun serius ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

"Oh ya, kau dari mana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik pada sebuah mobil Sedan yang terparkir di hadapannya.

"Minimarket. Hanya membeli beberapa keperluan rumah saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Ah, begitu. Kau tidak bersama kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun menekuk alisnya dalam dan memasang raut wajah sebal, ketika Sehun justru tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu.

"Ada yang salah?"

Sehun menghentikan tawanya ketika ia rasa Baekhyun mulai tersinggung.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal." Jeda sejenak. "Asal kau tahu, aku ini tidak punya kekasih."

"Apa kau bercanda? Laki-laki muda dan tampan sepertimu melajang?"

Sehun tersenyum samar di tempat duduknya. "Ah, kau berpikir seperti itu juga 'kan? Aku ini memang tampan."

Baekhyun mencebik setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terlampau percaya diri. Tapi wanita mana pun pasti juga tidak akan memungkiri kenyataan itu. Sehun memang tampan, sopan pula. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih?"

Terdengar hembusan nafas yang cukup berat dari pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Belum ada yang membuatku tertarik." _Kecuali dirimu, Baekhyun_.

"Mungkin dirimu saja yang terlalu selektif dan perfeksionis. Apakah aku benar?"

"Hem, mungkin begitu."

Hening kembali. Kedua orang berbeda gender itu tampak bergeming memikirkan topik pembicaraan apa yang akan mereka bincangkan selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol tengah mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Tidak lengang dan tidak padat, itulah situasi jalanan yang dilewati oleh Chanyeol selama perjalanannya untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sesekali menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti alunan music pop yang terdengar dari _mp3 player_ di dalam mobilnya. Ketika matanya menangkap warna merah terpampang pada _traffic light,_ Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya sesaat.

Setelah mendapat telfon dari Minseok beberapa saat yang lalu, Chanyeol segera melesat pulang lebih awal dari jadwal yang semestinya. Ia hanya terlampau khawatir setelah mendengar kabar bahwa istrinya itu sedang sakit.

Suara klakson beberapa mobil di belakang membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. _Traffic light_ telah berubah warna menjadi hijau seusai para _pedestrian_ menyebrangi jalan melalui _zebra cross_. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya sedikit lebih cepat, tak ingin membuat Baekhyun menunggu terlalu lama di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Chanyeol telah tiba pada alamat yang sebelumnya sudah diberitahukan oleh Minseok, ia mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya. Direksi pandangnya berpendar pada setiap sisi jalan kali saja ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Ketika mengamati satu per satu bangunan yang ada di komplek tersebut, tak sengaja mata beriris _onyx_ itu menangkap sesosok wanita yang sedang ia cari. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dengan jarak kurang lebih 200 meter dari tempat Baekhyun menunggunya.

Perempatan imajiner mulai muncul di dahi Chanyeol ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak duduk sendirian, melainkan bersama seorang pria. Chanyeol mulai memicingkan mata untuk meneliti siapakah orang yang sedang bersama Baekhyun sekarang.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika orang itu sempat menolehkan kepala ke arah mobilnya. Alih-alih segera menghampiri Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru tetap mengintai si istri bersama Sehun dari kejauhan.

Awalnya Chanyeol masih merasa biasa saja. Namun seketika Chanyeol naik pitam ketika mendapati Sehun tampak mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Chanyeol sambil memukul stang kemudi mobilnya cukup keras.

Padahal, jika diamati secara lebih jeli, sebenarnya Sehun hanya berniat membantu meniup mata Baekhyun yang kelilipan karena terkena debu. Karena sudah dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu, Chanyeol segera tancap gas dan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di tempat kejadian.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tampak terkejut setelah Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dengan muka merah padam. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan wanita itu dan menyeretnya menuju mobil.

"Ya! Ya! Sakit, Yeol!" Protes Baekhyun.

Sehun yang melihat hal itu pun tampak tidak terima dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang hampir mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hey, bung. Kau terlalu kasar padanya."

Chanyeol menoleh pada juniornya kemudian tersenyum miring. "Bukan urusanmu, bocah." Ujarnya dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'bocah'.

Tak ingin merasa lebih muak lagi karena melihat wajah Sehun, akhirnya Chanyeol buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya menghempaskan Baekhyun secara kasar ke tempat duduknya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Sehun yang masih termangu disana pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Baekhyun merasakan hawa-hawa tak menyenangkan yang menguar di dalam sana. Selama perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol mendiaminya. Sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun atau sekedar mengajaknya bicara. Ia bahkan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ― tidak peduli jika Baekhyun sudah gemetaran karena takut dengan bahaya yang mengancam. Apabila Chanyeol sampai gagal menguasai laju mobilnya, bisa dipastikan mereka akan mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang akan membuat ketiga nyawa disana melayang.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Namun ia benar-benar ketakutan dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

 _Ada apa denganmu Park Chanyeol?_

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun semakin frustasi karena Chanyeol tetap diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Ia berusaha mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah cepat ke dalam rumahnya. Mendahului Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada wanita itu.

Sikap bungkam Chanyeol seusai menjemputnya setelah mengikuti kelas yoga tadi tentu saja membuat Baekhyun tidak tenang dan terus merasa bersalah. Baekhyun yakin pasti sudah ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga membuat suaminya bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu. Yang sayangnya Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa penyebab dari semua itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Nyonya?"

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar saat ia menyadari keberadaan Jiyeon. Baekhyun baru sadar jika ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, namun masih berdiri di dekat pintu utama. Dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke lantai atas ― dimana Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jiyeon, kira-kira apa ada sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan suasana hati Chanyeol jika dia sedang marah?"

Jiyeon tampak memandangi Baekhyun dengan raut muka keheranan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Tuan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, lalu menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi selama perjalanan pulang ke sini dia terus diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat menakutkan."

"Mungkin Tuan Chanyeol sedang kelelahan karena pekerjaannya di kantor, Nyonya." Jiyeon berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat gusar.

"Eum, mungkin saja."

"Kalau begitu, Nyonya hanya perlu menyiapkan coklat panas untuk Tuan Chanyeol. Itu salah satu minuman favorit Tuan Chanyeol jika beliau sedang kelelahan atau _stress_ karena pekerjaannya di kantor," jelas Jiyeon dengan penuh perhatian.

"Benarkah?" Mata sipit Baekhyun berbinar-binar. Ia pun berencana untuk membuat Chanyeol kembali seperti semula, seperti saat tadi pagi sebelum pria itu berangkat ke kantor. "Bantu aku menyiapkannya, Jiyeon."

"Baik, Nyonya." Jiyeon berjalan mengekori Baekhyun yang lebih dulu melangkah ke dapur.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan coklat panas yang dibawanya menggunakan nampan. Wanita itu menolak bantuan Jiyeon, ia ingin menyerahkannya sendiri pada Chanyeol di kamarnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Baekhyun menaiki tangga lalu berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Namun karena tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan, Baekhyun memutuskan masuk ke kamar, dan beruntung kamar Chanyeol dalam kondisi tidak dikunci.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka mata Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada sebuah punggung lebar yang membelakanginya. Mendengar ada suara langkah yang mendekat Chanyeol pun membalikkan badannya.

Tatapan pria itu terasa dingin dan menusuk. Tak ada keramahan sedikit pun ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Baekhyun melempar arah pandangnya kesana kemari. Tangannya yang membawa nampan terasa melemas hingga cangkir yang berada diatas nampan sedikit bergetar.

"A―ak―aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Ujarnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chanyeol tersenyum mencemooh melihat gelagat Baekhyun. "Tidak usah sok baik padaku."

 **DEG**

Hati Baekhyun serasa diremas setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Ia hanya berniat untuk membuat hati Chanyeol senang, tapi mengapa justru perlakuan seperti ini yang Baekhyun dapat.

"M―ma―maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya aku sudah tau kau memang wanita semacam itu."

Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang kini semakin ciut hati di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Ku pikir kau berbeda. Tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan wanita diluar sana. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menikahimu."

 **PYARR!**

Tepat setelah kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, cangkir berisi coklat panas yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun terjun bebas ke lantai. Tangan Baekhyun sudah terlanjur mati rasa dan tak sanggup menahan beban seringan apapun untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol masih tergugu di tempat. Mengabaikan kejadian cangkir pecah yang mengotori lantai kamarnya. Bisa Chanyeol lihat Baekhyun berjalan memutari ranjang kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Seolah tak mau kalah, Chanyeol pun tak gentar untuk menghunuskan tatapan tajamnya kepada Baekhyun.

 **PLAK!**

Sudah cukup. Emosi Baekhyun tak bisa lagi dibendung. Seiring gerakan tangannya yang tanpa ragu mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jelas tak terima atas perlakuan istrinya itu. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Baekhyun,namun setelahnya ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Cairan bening itu mulai turun membasahi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah terluka Baekhyun sama seperti ketika wanita itu mengakui bahwa dirinya anak haram.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Samar-samar, Chanyeol bisa mendengar isakan tangis Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan pendengarannya.

Dari sini Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia telah bertindak kekanakkan hanya karena cemburu melihat Baekhyun bersama Sehun. Sampai akhirnya tak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya yang berbuntut keluarnya kata-kata menyakitkan itu untuk Baekhyun.

 _Kau benar-benar bodoh Park Chanyeol!_

 **.**

 **.**

― **Accidentally Married―**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiyeon mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia heran kenapa hanya melihat Chanyeol seorang diri di ruang makan. Kemana Baekhyun? Kenapa wanita itu belum turun di waktu jam makan malam? Seingatnya, Baekhyun tadi pergi ke kamar Chanyeol mengantarkan coklat panas untuk laki-laki itu.

"Tuan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak aktivitas makan malamnya karena panggilan Jiyeon. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Engg…Nyonya Baekhyun belum turun kesini, Tuan. Apa Nyonya masih ada di kamarnya?"

"Tidak. Dia sedang pergi."

"Pergi?" Jiyeon mengernyit bingung. "Pergi kemana, Tuan?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng cuek sambil melanjutkan kegiatan makan malamnya.

"Apa Nyonya akan baik-baik saja?" Jiyeon bergumam sambil memandang ke arah jendela. "Di luar sedang turun hujan."

 _Hujan?_

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Jiyeon. Benar saja. Ia bisa melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang perlahan mulai berganti menjadi hujan deras.

Kepanikan itu seketika memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol. Setelah Jiyeon meninggalkan ruang makan, Chanyeol menyambar ponselnya. Orang yang terlintas dalam benaknya saat ini adalah Jongin. Mungkin saja istrinya itu berkunjung kesana ― menemui Kyungsoo.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"Jongin, apa sekarang Baekhyun ada di rumahmu?"

" _Tidak, Yeol. Baekhyun tidak disini. Memangnya kenapa?"_

Chanyeol mendesis menyerupai ular. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Tadi dia tiba-tiba pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku dan sampai sekarang belum pulang."

" _Dia pergi dan belum pulang?"_

"Iya. Em… mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang," ucap Chanyeol ragu. "Tolong jangan memberitahu Kyungsoo jika aku menelponmu dan menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir." _Karena nanti aku bisa mati di tangan istrimu itu._

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti."_

"Terimakasih, Jongin."

 **PIP!**

Chanyeol meremas ponselnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan mulai frustasi. Selanjutnya ia beralih menghubungi Minseok. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin jika wanita itu disana. Tapi, tak ada salahnya jika Chanyeol mencoba bukan?

Sayangnya, jawaban Minseok tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin. Baekhyun tidak ada disana. _Kemana wanita itu pergi?_

Chanyeol kalang kabut. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih sekarang. Ditambah dengan kondisi langit yang sedang hujan deras dan sesekali berhias kilat, membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa gigit jari di tempat duduknya.

Tak mau membuang waktu banyak dan hanya diam seperti orang dungu, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari ruang makan, berniat keluar rumah untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersumpah ia akan memenggal kepalanya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada istrinya.

 _Baekhyun. . . .Maafkan aku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― **To Be Continue ―**

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **Annyeong!**

 **Baekhyun mana Baekhyun? Chapter yang lumayan panjang dan bikin baper ya, fiuhh~ Yooo jadi gimana nih pendapatnya? Feelnya berasa nggak sih di chap ini? Bukannya romance malah jadi hurt kampret deh kayaknya -,-" nano-nano waktu ngetik ceritanya. Mana si Bekun pake ngilang segala lagi, mulai ruwet xD**

 **Yang request ChanBaek buat lovey dovey-an sabar ya, soalnya saya mau bikin mereka berdua dinistain dulu #PLAK /anak durhaka/ ,brace yourself aja kalo si ChanBaek sering berantem. Lambat laun pertengkaran akan ngebuat mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing kok #eeaa ,tapi tetep agak susah emang wkk xD**

 **Last but not least, Happy 2** **nd** **Anniversary to all the EXO-L around the world! ^^ I love to be part of this fandom :') let always support and love our 9 boys. Chuchu~ My fandom, my house, my love, my mind. Even tough some people say that EXO-L is worst fandom, but for me EXO-L is the greatest fandom I've ever know. EXO-L jjang! #WeAreOne #HappyEXOLDay**

* * *

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Choi96 ǁ mrsbunnybyun ǁ exindira ǁ Rain030 ǁ sehunshit94 ǁ phantom. d'esprit ǁ Asmaul ǁ gspghea ǁ Chanbaekhunlove ǁ RufEXO ǁ keziaf ǁ chanbaek00 ǁ Miss Do ǁ azurradeva ǁ ChanHunBaek ǁ PeppermintSugar ǁ keenz ǁ nidaputriawalia ǁ Scarlet. 44 ǁ chanbaek mp ǁ Chanbaekisreal ǁ parkyeolliecy61 ǁ byunbaek92 ǁ fvirliani ǁ BabyByunie ǁ diauthieǁ rly ǁ ChanBaekGAY ǁ Yunna Park ǁ BunnyJoon ǁ jdc21 ǁ yousee ǁ rere ǁ siskanurjanah2 ǁ Nunna aj ǁ hunnaxxx ǁ LittleJasmine2 ǁ Guest(1) ǁ Hyeri- ah ǁ 614LOVE ǁ KKimsu614 ǁ whey. K ǁ sehunniiee9409 ǁ Guest(2) ǁ parkobyunxo ǁ Baeks06 ǁ parktaen ǁ Guest(3) ǁ ChanBMine ǁ Guest(4) ǁ Guest(5) ǁ Luhanssi ǁ Magnae Loop ǁ firdha arafah ǁ Arum364 ǁ Guest(6)** ǁ **Icethetic ǁ Guest(7) ǁ B Park ǁ eenychanpeceye**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan nama**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Byun Min Hwa**


	8. Chapter 7 : Forgive Me

**ACCIDENTALLY MARRIED**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **###########**

 **Chapter 7 ― Forgive Me**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc. (GS for Uke)**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Multichapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila seks yang tak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun, suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

Chanyeol kalang kabut. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih sekarang. Ditambah dengan kondisi langit yang sedang hujan deras dan sesekali berhias kilat, membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa gigit jari di tempat duduknya.

Tak mau membuang waktu banyak dan hanya diam seperti orang dungu, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari ruang makan, berniat keluar rumah untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersumpah ia akan memenggal kepalanya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada istrinya.

"Tuan Chanyeol?" Jiyeon bingung saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah mengenakan jaket dan berjalan ke pintu utama.

"Aku akan pergi mencari Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa. "Jika dia sudah pulang ke rumah, segera hubungi aku."

Jiyeon mengangguk. Matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang terlihat panik luar biasa. _'Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka?'_

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah halte terlihat ramai dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka bukan sedang menunggu kedatangan bus. Melainkan hanya sekedar berteduh dari guyuran air hujan. Beruntung mereka membawa payung untuk melindungi diri, sehingga mereka bisa secepatnya meninggalkan halte tersebut. Membuat tempat itu perlahan tampak sepi, dan menyisakan seorang gadis yang terlihat meringkuk di atas kursi halte.

Gadis itu ―Baekhyun― terlihat menggigil kedinginan karena pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Sekilas mata Baekhyun menatap ke arah langit yang masih setia menurunkan tetasan air hujan tiada henti. _Bahkan langit sepertinya ikut merasakan kesedihanku_.

Isakan itu kembali lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia mengingat lagi bagaimana sikap Chanyeol yang begitu dingin, bahkan dengan tega mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan yang membuat hati Baekhyun terluka karenanya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa emosi Chanyeol sangat sulit untuk ditebak dan sukar untuk dikendalikan. Sungguh, kata demi kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan untuknya telah melukai harga diri Baekhyun sebagai seorang wanita.

" _ **Seharusnya aku sudah tau kau memang wanita semacam itu**_."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi kembali keluar.

" _ **Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Baekhyun**_."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Kini ia bisa merasakan cairan bening yang tak lama lagi akan turun membasahi pipinya.

" _ **Ku pikir kau berbeda. Tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan wanita diluar sana. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menikahimu**_."

Tangis Baekhyun akhirnya pecah. Ia benar-benar terluka dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

' _Kau menyesal sudah menikahiku? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang sudah terlanjur mematahkan egoku sendiri untuk tidak menikah selamanya dan berakhir menjadi istrimu?'_

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangan yang memeluk lututnya.

' _Bahkan di dalam perutku kini telah hidup sebuah nyawa yang tak lain adalah darah dagingmu. Tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?'_

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial!"

Umpatan itu lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia memukul kemudi setir guna melampiaskan emosinya yang kian tak terbendung. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia berkeliling ibu kota negeri ginseng itu, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia sandarkan kepalanya, sambil memejamkan mata, dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun.

Bayangan wajah Baekhyun yang terluka karena ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu membuat Chanyeol semakin didera rasa bersalah. Ia sendiri sejujurnya juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa setega itu mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun.

Cemburu.

Ya, Chanyeol akui dia memang cemburu melihat Baekhyun bersama pria berkulit putih pucat itu. Dan emosinya yang mengendalikan semua sehingga ia tidak bisa menyaring kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kendati demikian, Chanyeol tidak mendefinisikan rasa cemburunya itu sebagai rasa cinta. Tidak. Ia hanya merasa ada secerca rasa tidak rela, ketika matanya melihat raut ceria yang terpasang di wajah Baekhyun ketika bersama juniornya itu. Ia sendiri pun tak mengerti, mengapa emosinya bisa melejit sampai ubun-ubun hanya karena hal yang sepele.

Katakan saja Chanyeol memang telah bersikap kekanakkan. Karena sebenarnya ia hanya merasa takut jika gadis itu akan jatuh terbuai di tangan Sehun. Ia takut gadis itu pergi dari sisinya. Namun, sayangnya, Chanyeol masih belum bisa menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun apa alasan dibalik ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya yang sempat berhenti di tepi jalan. Ia harus secepatnya menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Mobil Chanyeol sedikit melambat ketika melewati sebuah halte. Dibalik kaca mobil yang buram karena guyuran air hujan, netra pria itu menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah duduk meringkuk seorang diri disana, sambil memeluk kedua lengannya.

Chanyeol memicingkan mata, dan saat itulah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa gadis yang ia intai. Chanyeol langsung menyambar payung yang ia letakkan di samping kursi kemudi, lalu bergegas turun dari mobil.

Langkah Chanyeol melambat ketika ia melihat bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun. Gadis itu tampak begitu menyedihkan. Pakaian yang ia kenakan basah kuyup, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi tak berwarna, dan tubuhnya menggingil kedinginan.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya dengan lembut. Tak ada lagi nada ketus yang terdengar seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol sudah bertekad akan memperbaiki semuanya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Seketika bola matanya membulat sempurna setelah ia melihat dengan jelas siapa laki-laki yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sontak saja Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol hanya menghela napas melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang," Chanyeol kini sudah berada tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat laki-laki itu terperangah. Baekhyun menepis uluran tangannya. Tentu saja.

Chanyeol sudah tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga ia yang sudah membuat Baekhyun terluka.

"Kita perlu bicara," Chanyeol memilih mengalah untuk Baekhyun dan mengesampingkan emosinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Pergilah," Baekhyun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup karena guyuran air hujan. Baekhyun hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol saat ini.

 **GREP!**

Baekhyun nyaris berteriak saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Tanpa menengok pun ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Park Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol!"

Bukannya terlepas seperti kemauan Baekhyun, pelukan itu justru semakin mengerat. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan!"

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol berteriak keras melawan derasnya suara air hujan yang tak kalah berisik. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku!"

Baekhyun tercenung. Meski diucapkan sarat dengan emosi, dua kalimat Chanyeol barusan mampu membuat hatinya melunak. Namun Baekhyun memilih untuk bungkam dan belum mau membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak melanjutkan silabelnya. Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Keduanya membiarkan derasnya air hujan menghantam permukaan kulit mereka.

"Maafkan aku," suara Chanyeol yang pertama kali terdengar setelah kebisuan mendominasi diantara keduanya. "Aku bersalah padamu karena telah menyakitimu."

Baekhyun masih enggan merespon. Ia biarkan laki-laki itu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku sudah bertingkah kekanakkan karena ―" suara Chanyeol tercekat di tenggorokan. Mendadak ia kelimpungan, gagal menemukan kata-kata apa yang sekiranya akan ia ucapkan.

Baekhyun sendiri kini bisa merasakan matanya kembali memanas.

Menyadari bahu Baekhyun yang kembali bergetar, Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya. Lalu beralih memutar tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar mereka saling berhadapan. Hati Chanyeol semakin mencelos saat melihat wajah Baekhyun ― terlebih pada kedua kelopak matanya yang tampak sembap.

"Aku ingin menarik kata-kataku," Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena sudah menikahimu."

Baekhyun kembali terisak. Ia benamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol untuk meredam isak tangisnya.

"Sebaliknya, aku sangat ―" Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 _Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol! Cukup utarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu! Kau bodoh!_

Kebisuan kembali menyergap diantara pasangan suami istri itu. Suara air hujan yang menghujam permukaan jalan menjadi melodi pengiring adegan drama yang sedang berlangsung tersebut.

Chanyeol masih terpaku seraya menatap lurus ke depan. Tangannya masih setia bertengger di pinggang Baekhyun.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga Chanyeol tak lagi merasakan bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar. Ia mundurkan posisi tubuh Baekhyun agar dapat melihat wajah gadis itu. Namun, detik itu juga, Chanyeol dibuat terhenyak dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Baekhyun!" Mata wanita itu terpejam erat. Bibirnya pun terkatup rapat. Sudah bisa dipastikan Baekhyun dalam kondisi tidak sadar sekarang.

"Hey. . .Baekhyun! Kau bisa mendengarku?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk ringan pipi pucat Baekhyun. Mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaran wanitanya. Namun, percuma. Tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari istrinya.

"Oh, _shit_!"

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya yang membuang waktu hanya untuk mengajak bicara orang pingsan. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, buru-buru Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya ala _bridal style_ untuk ia bawa menuju mobil.

Setelah sampai di mobil, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di bagian jok belakang. Ia meringis prihatin ketika mengetahui bagian belakang mobil yang tak cukup muat untuk menampung tubuh mungil Baekhyun, hingga Chanyeol terpaksa menekuk bagian kaki Baekhyun.

Setelahnya, ia bentangkan jaket yang tadinya ia kenakan untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang bisa saja memperparah kondisi istrinya.

"Semoga ini bisa membantu, bertahanlah." Walaupun jaket itu sudah basah kuyup, beruntung bagian dalamnya masih tetap kering. Setidaknya itu bisa menghangatkan tubuh Baekhyun sampai rumah.

Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, dengan rasa khawatir luar biasa yang menyelimuti hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berlari tergopoh-gopoh bersama dengan Baekhyun yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Tetesan-tetesan air dari tubuhnya tampak berceceran hingga membasahi lantai rumah. Jiyeon yang menyambut kedatangan majikannya pun hanya bisa menatap dalam diam keadaan dua orang itu yang sama-sama basah kuyup.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Nyonya Baekhyun?" gumamnya seorang diri.

Di dorong oleh rasa simpatinya, Jiyeon melangkah menuju lantai atas ―ke kamar Chanyeol― untuk menanyakan kondisi Baekhyun.

"Tuan. . ." panggil Jiyeon dari ambang pintu.

Chanyeol masih menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang memburu seusai merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang. Ia tolehkan kepalanya pada Jiyeon yang baru saja datang.

"Apakah Nyonya baik-baik saja?" Jiyeon tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, terlebih sekarang ia dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga ia rasa napasnya sudah kembali teratur ia baru bersuara.

"Jiyeon…" suaranya terdengar parau.

" _Ne_ , Tuan?"

"Tolong kau ganti baju Baekhyun dengan baju baru yang lebih hangat. Setelah itu tolong kau siapkan air di dalam baskom beserta kain kompres. Jika sudah, lekas bawa kemari." Titahnya pada pelayan wanita itu.

"Baik, Tuan."

Jiyeon pun mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tadinya duduk di tepi ranjang kini menyingkir untuk membiarkan Jiyeon melakukan tugasnya. Pria itu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun untuk kemudian menuju kamarnya sendiri. Selagi Jiyeon masih mengurus Baekhyun, pria itu mengeringkan diri dan mengganti bajunya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali memasuki kamar tempat dimana Baekhyun berada. Ia jatuhkan bokongnya pada tepi ranjang, seraya mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk."

Setelah dipersilahkan oleh majikannya, Jiyeon memasuki kamar itu dengan tangan yang sudah membawa sebaskom air lengkap dengan kain kompresnya sesuai permintaan Chanyeol.

Perempuan muda itu masih berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang yang di duduki oleh Chanyeol, sembari menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

"Kau letakkan saja di meja."

Jiyeon mengangguk, kemudian melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Chanyeol. Setelahnya pria itu menjatuhkan telapak tangannya di kening Baekhyun. Sekedar ingin memeriksa suhu tubuh wanita itu.

"Agak panas. . ." gumamnya dengan raut muka sedih. Jiyeon masih fokus menyaksikan Chanyeol yang tengah menyentuh beberapa bagian wajah Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian lengan kekar itu meraih baskom yang tadi dibawakan oleh Jiyeon dari atas nakas. Baskom itu ia pangku diatas paha lebarnya. Secara telaten Chanyeol memeras kain kompres yang sebelumnya sudah ia celupkan pada air hangat yang tersedia.

"Biar saya bantu, Tuan."

Ucapan Jiyeon menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol yang hampir menempelkan kain itu pada kening Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, Jiyeon. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu."

Jiyeon masih bergeming di tempat dengan memasang tampang ragu. Chanyeol yang mengerti akan kegelisahan Jiyeon pun kembali mencicit.

"Aku bisa menanganinya, kau tenang saja. Terimakasih sudah membantu, Jiyeon."

Jiyeon pun memilih untuk mengalah dan memasrahkan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. "Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu. Semoga Nyonya Baekhyun lekas sembuh." Ujar pelayan itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah Jiyeon benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu Chanyeol kembali fokus merawat Baekhyun. Ia tempelkan kain kompres tadi pada kening Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk mengobati demam yang melanda gadis itu.

Bahkan Chanyeol sampai mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri. Hidungnya tampak memerah dan terasa gatal, mungkin terkena flu. Namun sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah mengonsumsi parasetamol dengan harapan flu-nya tidak menjadi parah.

Ia pandang wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap damai. Wajahnya masih nampak pucat dengan warna bibir membiru. Chanyeol genggam telapak tangan Baekhyun yang menganggur kemudian ia tempelkan pada pipinya.

"Maafkan aku. . ." Ia kecup jari-jemari rapuh itu penuh kasih sayang. "Tidak seharusnya aku berlaku sebegitu kasar padamu." Ujarnya seraya terus menatap Baekhyun walaupun wanita itu tidak mendengarnya.

Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk lesu. "Maafkan aku yang belum bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Baekhyun."

Wajah pria itu semakin terlihat muram. Matanya kian terasa memanas. Tanpa sadar buliran kristal bening itu telah meleleh membasahi pipi tirus Chanyeol hingga menggantung pada rahang lancipnya.

"Woahh. . . kenapa aku menjadi cengeng seperti ini." Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya sendiri ―miris― kemudian mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh terlihat payah seperti ini."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari jari Baekhyun. Pria itu beralih menaiki ranjang, mengambil posisi setengah berbaring di samping Baekhyun.

Ia pandangi sekali lagi pahatan sempurna bidadari yang ada di depannya. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk membelai wajah itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kepala Chanyeol berangsur mendekat. Secara bergantian, Chanyeol mengecup beberapa titik bagian wajah Baekhyun. Mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi, hingga berakhir pada bibir _cherry_ gadis itu. Hanya kecupan singkat sebagai pengantar tidur.

Ia nyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol raih kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar pada sela perpotongan lehernya. Lengannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun secara posesif seolah benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan gadisnya.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut nyeri bak dihantam godam. Refleks ia memegang kepalanya dan meringis menahan rasa sakit yang muncul dari kepalanya. Keningnya mengerut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menempel disana.

"Huh? Kain kompres?"

Baekhyun tak tau kenapa ia bisa di kamarnya sekarang. Seingatnya ia kemarin masih berdiri di tengah derasnya hujan bersama dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya.

 **Cklek**

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Syukurlah." Muncullah sesosok tubuh berperawakan jangkung dari pintu dengan membawa _troly_ berisi beberapa makanan serta vitamin.

"Kau?" Baekhyun memandang bingung ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau pingsan semalam, dan aku yang membawamu kemari." Sahut Chanyeol seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Baekhyun yang dilayangkan padanya.

Pria itu berangsur mendekat, kemudian duduk pada bagian tepi ranjang. Baekhyun tampak menggeser posisi tubuhnya, bermaksud menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol.

"Ini, makanlah. Aku sudah meminta Jiyeon untuk membuatkan bubur untukmu. Setidaknya kau harus mengisi perut sebelum minum obat. Kepalamu masih sakit, 'kan?" Lanjut Chanyeol dengan menyodorkan semangkuk bubur pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melengos. Tak menghiraukan tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggantung menyodorkan mangkuk itu padanya.

"Tidak usah sok baik padaku." Ujar Baekhyun dingin.

 _Skakmat_. Mulut Chanyeol terbuka, kemudian mengatup lagi sebab tak mampu membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Kalimat itu. . . kalimat yang mengawali segala pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun di hari lalu.

"Hhh. . ." Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lelah. "Dengar Baek, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku kemarin." Ucapnya tulus.

Seketika Baekhyun memusatkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Matanya memicing tajam seolah ingin menguliti pria di depannya ini secara hidup-hidup.

"Kau pikir aku akan langsung memaafkanmu, setelah semua apa yang kau lolongkan padaku kemarin?" ujar Baekhyun sarkastik.

Persetan. Baekhyun ingin egois sekali ini saja. Chanyeol semakin putus asa. Ia letakkan mangkuk bubur tadi ke atas nakas. Kemudian tangannya mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Lagi, Baekhyun menolaknya secara kasar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Pikir saja sendiri!" Baekhyun kembali membuang muka, "Gunakanlah otak cerdasmu itu!" seraya menyilangkan lengan di depan dada.

"Kau benar-benar bukan suami yang baik." Walaupun diucapkan dengan nada yang terkesan datar, namun kalimat itu mampu membuat hati Chanyeol tertohok.

Baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun belum mau diajak berdamai untuk saat ini. Mau tidak mau kali ini Chanyeol harus mengalah dan membujuknya dengan lebih lembut.

"Baiklah kalau kau belum mau memaafkanku. Tapi makanlah walau hanya sedikit."

Baekhyun masih enggan untuk menolehkan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya pikirkanlah bayi yang ada di dalam perutmu."

Oke, mendengar kata bayi yang terucap dari bibr Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mulai tersentuh. Mangkuk yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol mulai ia lirik melalui ekor matanya. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu masih malas untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Makan bubur ini, ya?"

Baekhyun bungkam.

"Setengah mangkuk saja, bagaimana?"

Masih belum membuahkan hasil. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk meredam emosinya.

"Lima sendok, Baek."

Berhasil. Kepala wanita itu mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit dan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada bubur yang disodorkan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol tersenyum samar. "Suapi aku."

"Apa?" Chanyeol tak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Suapi aku, bodoh." Ulang Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan tambahan umpatan di belakangnya.

"Uh-oh, baiklah."

Dengan gerak kaku tangan Chanyeol mendekatkan sendok yang sudah berisi bubur itu ke mulut Baekhyun. Pada suapan pertama, kedua, dan ketiga bubur itu masih bisa dinikmati oleh indra pengecap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun turut senang melihat hal itu. Hingga pada suapan kelima ―

"Hoekk!"

Kunyahan bubur itu Baekhyun muntahkan hingga mengotori celana bahan Chanyeol dan beberapanya hingga menodai seprai tempat tidur.

Chanyeol menutup mata rapat-rapat kemudian menghembuskan napas kasar. Padahal sebentar lagi ia harus bergegas berangkat ke kantor namun Baekhyun malah mengotori bajunya. Dalam hal ini Chanyeol tak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga ia paham bahwa itu bukan hal yang disengaja olehnya.

Ekpresi Baekhyun masih begitu tak karuan dengan menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangan. Chanyeol ikut meringis seolah bisa merasakan betapa mualnya perut Baekhyun sekarang.

"Hoe―emphh. . ."

Sebelum Baekhyun muntah sembarangan lagi Chanyeol membekap mulut itu menggunakan beberapa lembar tisu yang ia ambil dari _troly._

"Jangan muntah disini, ayo ke kamar mandi."

Baekhyun buru-buru mengangguk. Dengan sabar Chanyeol memapah tubuh Baekhyun bangun dari ranjang hingga memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Hoekk!"

Baekhyun muntahkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam kloset. Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya ikut membantu dengan memijit-mijit lembut tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Hoekk!"

"Keluarkan semua, Baek." Titah Chanyeol. Ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa wanita hamil bisa mengalami _morning sickness_ yang parah. Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanya memberinya semangat,'kan?

Setelah perutnya terasa lebih lega Baekhyun berjalan menuju wastafel, masih dengan posisi dalam rangkulan Chanyeol tentunya.

Secara telaten Chanyeol membasuh mulut Baekhyun dengan air bersih yang mengalir dari kran. Ia bahkan lupa dengan kondisi seragam kantornya yang sekarang sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai. Sebab saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanya kondisi Baekhyun dan bayinya.

Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di bagian kasur yang tidak terkena muntahan. Ia bentangkan selimut lebar itu hingga sebatas dada Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau perlu banyak istirahat." Ujar Chanyeol prihatin.

"Hem."

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Mata bulatnya melirik pada perut datar Baekhyun yang tertutupi selimut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa terjadi pada ibu hamil." Sahut Baekhyun lemah. "Dan. . . maaf sudah mengotori bajumu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menggantinya."

Chanyeol beranjak menjauh dari ranjang, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa kau akan berangkat ke kantor sekarang?"

"Hem." Chanyeol bergumam. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat."

Chanyeol melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Jiyeon akan aku panggil kemari untuk membersihkan semuanya."

Chanyeol mengusak pelan surai poni Baekhyun, dan hal itu kurang lebih menimbulkan gelenyar aneh seperti sengatan listrik yang membuat bulu roma wanita itu bergidik.

"Emm. . .aku pergi sekarang."

Entah mengapa, suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung.

"Hem, pergilah." Ujar Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan itu.

Setelah menutup pintu dengan benar, Chanyeol tak langsung pergi dari tempat. Ia masih terdiam seraya mendongak menatap langit-langit rumah. Bolehkah Chanyeol berharap? Mengapa. . .ia merasa Baekhyun menunjukkan ekpresi aneh ketika ia pergi meninggalkannya? Chanyeol pikir seperti. . .tidak rela? Ah sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama melakukan pekerjaannya di kantor Chanyeol tak bisa konsentrasi. Pandangannya sering terlihat kosong dan tidak fokus. Bahkan pada rapat perusahaan sekalipun Junmyeon sampai kewalahan harus menjelaskan sampai berkali-kali kepada Chanyeol saking atasannya itu banyak melamun.

Raga Chanyeol memang berada di gedung itu. Namun hati dan pikirannya terus melayang pada istrinya yang sedang sakit di rumah. Belum lagi ia memikirkan bahwa Baekhyun belum memaafkannya, 'kan? Tidak tau kenapa, hal itu membuat Chanyeol resah dan gelisah. Ia takut jika Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkannya karena apa yang ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun memang sudah kelewatan.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk."

Sesosok pria dengan seragam kantor tampak memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya pria itu yang tak lain adalah Jongin ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan meja Chanyeol.

"Silahkan."

Jongin mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi busa tersebut. Matanya menatap lurus pada Chanyeol yang kini kembali sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas perusahaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menyudahi kegiatannya. "Bukankah laporan dari divisi pemasaran sudah ku tanda tangani? Untuk apa kemari?"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar hal itu. "Bukan itu yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Chanyeol mendongak. "Lalu?"

Jongin tak menjawab. Tangannya tampak merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Setelah itu ia sodorkan benda itu pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memesankan tiket keberangkatanmu ke Spanyol."

"Spanyol?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Hem. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa bahwa perusahaanmu akan membicarakan soal tender dengan Mr. Sam. Dan kau sendiri yang harus berangkat kesana, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Oh, aku lupa." Ia lirik tiket itu tanpa minat.

"Jongin. . ."

"Ya?"

"Ehem," Chanyeol benarkan letak kacamatanya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakan saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika Kyungsoo sedang marah padamu? Maksudku, bagaimana caramu agar dia mau memaafkanmu?"

Jongin berdesis. "Marah ya? Dia tidak pernah marah padaku sebegitu parah. Tapi, jika suatu saat hal itu akan terjadi, mungkin aku akan memberikannya sesuatu supaya dia mau memaafkanku."

"Sesuatu?"

"Hem."

"Misalnya?"

Jongin mulai curiga, ia mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. "Sebelumnya aku akan bertanya, apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun?"

Kini Chanyeol benar-benar mengabaikan pekerjaannya. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Begitu ya. Beri saja dia bunga."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apakah itu tidak terlalu klasik?"

Tawa Jongin berderai. "Untuk mendapatkan maaf dari wanita, kau tidak harus selalu memberikannya sesuatu yang mewah, bung. Cukup berikan sesuatu yang sederhana, dan ucapkan permohonan maafmu dengan tulus. Hati wanita mudah luluh, aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu."

Kepala Chanyeol manggut-manggut pelan. "Lalu, bagaimana jika kau tahu bahwa lelaki lain sedang mendekati istrimu?"

Pertanyaan macam apa lagi ini? Jongin semakin mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Sembunyikan saja dia di laci. Pasti tidak akan ada lelaki lain yang bisa menemukan dan menggangunya. Atau. . .kau bawa dia migrasi ke planet lain" Jawabnya ngawur.

"Sialan!"

Jongin terkekeh lagi, "Sudahlah. Pertanyaanmu makin aneh saja. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, bos." Ia mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Baru saja lelaki berkulit tan itu hendak melangkah, ia membalikkan badannya kembali pada Chanyeol. "Konsultasi denganku tidak gratis, ngomong-ngomong. Kau harus menaikkan gajiku bulan ini." Ujarnya sembarangan.

"Dasar mata duitan."

"Dan si mata duitan ini adalah sepupu iparmu sendiri, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya. Ketika Jongin sudah sampai di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba terbesit suatu rencana di pikiran Chanyeol. Buru-buru ia panggil lagi sepupu iparnya itu.

"Jongin!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya lelah "Apa lagi, huh?"

"Bisa kau pesankan aku satu tiket lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Chanyeol berhenti di depan minimarket. Laki-laki itu melepas _seat belt_ yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol ingin membeli sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa hausnya yang mendadak muncul ketika mengemudi mobil dalam perjalanan pulang.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil, kemudian bergegas memasuki minimarket lalu berjalan menuju _counter_ minuman. Ia mengambil satu botol minuman favoritnya, lantas berjalan menuju kasir berada. Setelah membayar, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pintu. Namun ia berhenti sejenak untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada karyawan di tempat itu.

"Maaf, apa di sekitar sini ada toko yang menjual bunga?" tanya Chanyeol pada karyawan yang berdiri di balik meja kasir.

"Ada, Tuan." Karyawan laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol. "Dari sini, Anda belok ke kiri. Kurang lebih ada 3 toko yang harus Anda lewati."

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol segera keluar dari minimarket itu dan menggiring langkahnya menuju toko bunga yang dimaksud ― sesuai petunjuk yang diberikan oleh karyawan minimarket tadi.

Alasan sederhana dibalik keinginan Chanyeol yang memutuskan pergi ke toko bunga. Ia memang berniat membelikan sesuatu ―barang yang mungkin gadis itu sukai― ketika ia nanti mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya pada Baekhyun.

Oke, untuk saat ini, Chanyeol harus mengakui jika Junmyeon memang jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam urusan menangani wanita. Tak terkecuali Jongin ― sepupu iparnya. Tadi, ketika dikantor, ia sedikit meminta saran pada Junmyeon dan Jongin mengenai bagaimana cara mereka jika ingin meminta maaf kepada istri masing-masing. Keduanya pun memberikan jawaban yang tak jauh berbeda. _'Berikan saja bunga, biasanya wanita akan menyukai itu dan luluh jika kau tulus memberikannya'_

"Selamat datang."

Kedatangan Chanyeol di toko bunga ―Kang Florist― itu disambut oleh seorang perempuan setengah baya. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, mengamati aneka benda berwarna-warni yang umumnya disukai oleh kaum hawa itu.

"Anak muda?" Bibi pemilik toko itu terheran karena Chanyeol masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Apalagi dengan wajah bingungnya yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat di kerumunan banyak orang.

Chanyeol lekas tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan kembali memperhatikan beberapa bunga yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ingin membeli bunga apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, sebelum kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedikit bingung. Maukah Bibi membantuku?" pintanya pada pemilik toko.

"Tentu saja. Itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku," wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum senang. "Siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol."

"Baiklah, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Kau bisa memanggilku Bibi Kang."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Bibi Kang tersenyum melihat perubahan ekpresi wajah Chanyeol. Tidak lagi kaku seperti sebelumnya ― saat tiba di toko bunga itu.

"Jadi, bunga seperti apa yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Bibi Kang. Ia kembali memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tampak sedang berpikir. "Kau bisa memberitahuku alasanmu membeli bunga itu."

"Engg. . ." Chanyeol berdeham sejenak, "Aku ingin membelikan bunga untuk seseorang, Bi."

Binar mata Bibi Kang kian terang. "Ah, untuk seorang gadis?" tebaknya dengan senyuman lebar.

Chanyeol mengangguk kikuk.

"Gadis yang kau sukai. Benar?"

Sukai? Oh, tidak. Jangan pertanyaan itu lagi. Bahkan setiap harinya Chanyeol perang batin terhadap dirinya sendiri, mencoba menemukan titik terang tentang apa yang ia rasakan kepada Baekhyun. Namun tak kunjung pula ia mendapatkan jawaban.

"Sebenarnya untuk istriku, Bi." Jawaban Chanyeol melenceng dari pertanyaan. "Aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan padanya. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan memberikannya sebuket bunga," Wajah Chanyeol berubah sendu. "Aku pikir itu bisa membantu."

"Semacam permintaan maaf?"

"Ya, semacam itu." Jawab Chanyeol disusul dengan senyum seadanya.

Bibi Kang tersenyum samar. Ia sudah tahu bunga apa yang cocok untuk Chanyeol. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, ia berjalan menuju area bunga yang tak Chanyeol ketahui namanya.

Padahal, awalnya Chanyeol menebak bahwa pemilik toko bunga itu akan memberikannya sebuket bunga mawar kuning. Sebagai symbol permintaan maaf yang digunakan oleh orang-orang pada umumnya. Tapi ternyata pemilik toko bunga itu membawakan bunga yang berbeda dari prediksinya.

"Bibi ini. . ." Dahi Chanyeol tertekuk heran, "Kenapa bunga-bunga ini? Ku kira Bibi akan membawa bunga ―"

"Mawar kuning?" Bibi Kang tertawa kecil melihat ekpresi bingung Chanyeol. "Untuk mengungkapkan permohonan maafmu kepada seseorang, kau tidak harus melulu memberikannya mawar kuning, anak muda. Itu terlalu monoton bagiku." Bibi Kang tersenyum manis. "Apa kau tahu makna dari bunga-bunga yang ku bawa ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang ada di gendongannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Reaksi yang sudah diperkirakan oleh si pemilik toko bunga.

"Baiklah. Tiga batang krisan putih untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran," Bibi Kang memulai penjelasannya. "Tiga batang bunga _daffodil_ untuk mengekspresikan penghargaan terhadap pasanganmu," tambahnya lagi dengan menonjolkan bunga dengan kelopak berwarna putih berhias warna kuning di tengahnya. ". . . dan enam batang _hyacinths_ ungu untuk mengekpresikan ketulusan penuh permintaan maaf dan meminta pengampunan."

Chanyeol masih termangu hikmad menyimak penjelasan Bibi Kang mengenai filosofi dari bunga-bunga itu.

"Gunakanlah warna bunga yang benar, karena warna bunga memiliki makna yang berbeda."

Chanyeol tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setelah penjelasan itu berakhir. Decak kagum keluar dari mulutnya untuk mengapresiasi pengetahuan Bibi Kang yang bisa dibilang sangat berpengalaman. Tidaklah salah jika wanita paruh baya itu mendirikan sebuah toko bunga sebagai mata pencahariannya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Chanyeol menatap bertangkai-tangkai bunga itu dengan penuh minat. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir tebalnya. "Baiklah. Tolong rangkaikan bunga-bunga ini untukku, Bi."

Bibi Kang membuat lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya ―simbol 'ok'― untuk Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu mengulum senyum. Sambil melihat-melihat isi toko, Chanyeol menunggu bunga-bunga yang sedang dirangkai oleh Bibi Kang.

"Ini, Chanyeol- _ssi_." Suara Bibi Kang membuat Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri pemilik toko bunga itu. Chanyeol menatap takjub pada satu buket bunga yang telah dirangkai dengan cantik nan apik oleh Bibi Kang.

"Berapa semuanya, Bi?"

Bibi Kang tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak perlu, Chanyeol- _ssi_."

"Eh?" Chanyeol mendongak dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut sekaligus tidak enak.

"Anggap ini hadiah dariku." Bibi Kang mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kebetulan hari ini toko bungaku telah menjual banyak bunga." Urainya.

"Benarkah?"

Bibi Kang mengangguk, "Sampaikan salamku pada istrimu. Semoga permohonan maafmu diterima dan kalian hidup bahagia."

Chanyeol memandang Bibi Kang dengan senyuman lebar. "Terimakasih, Bi." Ujarnya lalu segera keluar dari toko bunga itu.

Pandangan Chanyeol kembali bergulir pada buket bunga yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Senyuman Chanyeol kembali mengembang. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memberikan bunga itu untuk Baekhyun.

Ia pun bergegas melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan toko bunga itu dengan hati yang terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah penuh keyakinan. Seulas lengkungan tipis belum luntur dari bibirnya semenjak ia meninggalkan toko bunga Bibi Kang. Ketika sampai di ruang tengah mata beriris _onyx_ itu mengarah ke lantai atas. Tepatnya pada sebuah pintu berwarna krem yang tak lain adalah pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Ia hirup semerbak wangi yang menguar dari sebuket bunga yang ia genggam. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun akan menyukai ini. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar berharap Baekhyun mau memaafkannya.

Langkah demi langkah ia meniti tangga yang terhubung ke tempat tujuannya. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan untuk mengundang kehadiran gadis itu. Selama beberapa saat tak ada respon apapun dari dalam. Akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu sendiri.

"Tuan Chanyeol?"

Suara Jiyeon menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol hingga pintu itu batal untuk terbuka.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah Tuan mencari Nyonya Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol lepaskan pegangannya pada gagang pintu. "Benar, dimana dia?"

"Nyonya sedang berada di kolam renang, Tuan."

"Kolam renang?!" Seketika Chanyeol panik.

Dalam pikirannya sudah membayangkan beribu kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Ia berasumsi bahwa ibu hamil tidak baik jika berlama-lama di kolam renang. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun terpeleset? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengalami kram di sela aktifitas renangnya? Bagaimana jika dia tenggelam? Begitulah Chanyeol dengan segala keparnoannya.

Dengan langkah seribu Chanyeol berlari menuju kolam renang. Jiyeon yang masih terpaku di tempat hanya bisa melongo kemudian geleng-geleng kepala hingga kuncir kudanya ikut bergoyang.

"Padahal aku belum selesai bicara. Nyonya kan hanya duduk santai di tepi kolam renang. Kenapa tuan bisa sepanik itu?" gumamnya seorang diri kemudian kembali ke dapur.

Napas Chanyeol masih tersengal-sengal ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu yang menjadi penghubung antara ruang utama dengan kolam renang. Ia merasa tolol sekaligus lega, ketika mendapati Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Wanita itu kini tengah duduk di tepi kolam renang, dengan mencelupkan separuh kakinya ke dalam air. Semburat oranye dari lembayung senja tampak pias menerpa rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Matanya terpejam hikmad, menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menyapu permukaan wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar terbentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis di bibir Chanyeol. Bunga yang ia genggam, ia letakkan terlebih dahulu pada meja yang terletak di sebelah kiri pintu. Kemudian lelaki itu perlahan melangkah mendekati istrinya.

Mendengar ada derap langkah kaki yang mendekat, Baekhyun membuka mata dan membalikkan badan. Kedua bola mata itu saling bersirobok untuk beberapa saat hingga Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berdirilah."

Baekhyun lantas berdiri, namun tak menerima uluran tangan itu. Suasana berubah menjadi kikuk. Chanyeol menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sebagai pengalihan.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Baru saja."

Hening kembali. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan yang bisa mereka temukan. Sampai kemudian Chanyeol teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Tunggu disini sebentar."

Kedua alis Baekhyun menyatu, ketika melihat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Dan saat kembali, tangan kanan dari pria itu tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Baekhyun.

"Emm. . ." Chanyeol mendadak gugup. "Ini. . .aku memberikannya untukmu." Ia sodorkan sebuket bunga itu dengan malu-malu.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun awalnya tampak ragu untuk menerima buket bunga itu.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku. Terimalah. Aku benar-benar tulus minta maaf padamu." Ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Baekhyun tak lagi menolak. Ia ambil buket bunga itu dari tangan Chanyeol dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. Yang tidak Chanyeol tahu, jantung Baekhyun saat ini berdegup secara kurang ajar dan memberontak ingin keluar dari sarangnya.

Rona merah muda tampak menghiasi pipi wanita itu. Baekhyun menghirup aroma wangi yang menusuk hidungnya. Pikirnya, ini sederhana, namun terasa. . .amat manis.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

Baekhyun kembali memandang Chanyeol, kemudian mengangguk malu-malu. Menggemaskan. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Baekhyun. Ia sambar tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Baekhyun yang terlampau terkejut menjadi terbelalak, hingga ia menjatuhkan bunga yang ia genggam ke lantai. Ia pun hanya terdiam, tanpa membalas pelukan itu. Detik demi detik pun terlewati dengan keheningan.

"Oh, maaf." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. "Aku hanya terlalu senang." Ujarnya canggung.

Karena Baekhyun tak segera menjawabnya, Chanyeol menjadi tidak enak. Terjebak dalam situasi canggung seperti sekarang benar-benar membuatnya ingin menceburkan diri ke kolam renang saja.

"Oh, ya Baek. . ."

"Ada apa?"

Tangan Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan benda itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tiket?"

"Hem. Kita akan berangkat ke Spanyol."

Baekhyun semakin gagal paham. "Spanyol? Kapan?"

"Besok."

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

Yasalam gaje ending arrgghhh -_-

Maaf lama. Maaf kurang memuaskan. Maaf ceritanya semakin alay, hambar, berantakan dan maaf untuk ketidaksempurnaan yang lainnya. Disamping kemaren2 itu aku lagi disibukin sama acara keluarga /ini serius/ stok ide juga bener2 lagi limit, sekali lagi maaf yah kalo kurang memuaskan /bow/

Entah kenapa lg nggk pengen banyak cuap2. Last, thankiss buat yg masih setia nungguin FF ini update dan ngasih semangat buatku :" /emang ada woy-_-/ Love you soooooooooo much lah pokoknya. Semoga kalian masih sudi ninggalin jejak di tulisan nista ini :')

 **P.S :** Spesial update jamaah dalam rangka ulang tahun Kak Sonk (Cactus 93), Kak Dewi (Hyurien92), Kak Ella (Baekbychuu). Happy birthday eonnie, wish you all the best untuk semuanya aja ya~

 **P.S.S** : Update jamaah bersama ▶ **SilvieVienoy96, Hyurien92, Sebut Saja B, Blood Type-B, JongTakGu88, Pupuputri, Cactus93, Uchanbaek 27x06, Jonah Kim** feat **Flameshine, RedApplee, Baekbychuu, Myka Reien, Baekhyeol, Sigmame, Oh Lana** jangan lupa mampir lapak mereka juga ya! :)

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

aizahputri ǁ parkobyunxo ǁ pokemyeon ǁ exindira ǁ chanbyun0506 ǁ mrsbunnybyun ǁ gspghea ǁ chanbaekmp ǁ choi96 ǁ azurradeva ǁ fuckyeahSeKaiYeol ǁ Shengmin137 ǁ byebyeee ǁ DBSJYJ ǁ livbyun ǁ parktaen ǁ yousee ǁ whitelover ǁ sehunshit94 ǁ chanbee17 ǁ yasminrizqia ǁ rere ǁ Luhanssi ǁ eenychanpeceye ǁ chanbaek00 ǁ rly ǁ baekvelvet ǁ Baeks06 ǁ Chanbaekhunlove ǁ Nunna aj ǁ ChanBMine ǁ keenz ǁ fvirliani ǁ Hahahehehuhu ǁ rizkaa ǁ princesslavender22 ǁ loginyol ǁ asdf ǁ SELUsin ǁ CH ǁ Guest(1) ǁ firdha arafah ǁ siskanurjanah2 ǁ light195 ǁ jdc21 ǁ nidaputriawalia ǁ nina ǁ Yunna Park ǁ Guest(2) ǁ ieznha. asmaulhaq ǁ tasya66xoxo ǁ yeolbeeeeee94 ǁ parkchanjoon98 ǁ By ǁ Faninurjana61 ǁ Guest(3) ǁ Nevan296 ǁ BabyByunie ǁ SuciMyM614 ǁ myhakimy ǁ parkyeolliecy61ǁ Guest(4) ǁ shellapcys18 ǁ byunbaekssi ǁ ennoo9 Demuri ǁ Guest(5) ǁ TrihastImnida1 ǁ Guest(6) ǁ devitailsz ǁ viantika ǁ Guest(7) ǁ diauthie ǁ fairylovess ǁ ahamdillah ǁ Dyanita722 ǁ TKsit ǁ imaintan343 ǁ okkiaines ǁ Babies BYUN ǁ Hyeri-ah ǁ HuffleZiy ǁ ohxoho ǁ nggtwlndr

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan nama

* * *

With Love,

 **Byun Min Hwa**


	9. Chapter 8 : The Reasons

**Summary** : Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila seks yang tidak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya?

* * *

" **Accidentally Married"**

2016©Byun Min Hwa

 **Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun ― Park Chanyeol

 **Genre** : Romance ― Drama

 **Rated** : M

 **Category** : Genderswitch

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** : Mature Content ― Typo(s) ― AU ― OOC

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE ― DON'T READ ― DON'T BASH**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : The Reasons**

Chanyeol telah berpenampilan rapi ketika mengepak seluruh barang-barang yang ia perlukan untuk menunjang segala aktifitasnya selama berada di Spanyol. Tanpa menggubris Baekhyun yang masih terus menggrundel di belakang tentang ketidaksetujuannya untuk ikut dengan pria itu ke luar negeri.

Sebenarnya, ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Chanyeol ingin memboyong Baekhyun terbang bersamanya ke Spanyol.

Pertama, yang paling sederhana dan mendasar, Baekhyun adalah istrinya. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang jika ia tidak mengikutsertakan Baekhyun bersamanya? Ia bisa di cap sebagai suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Kedua, karena wanita itu sedang mengandung anaknya. Chanyeol ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa keadaan Baekhyun beserta anaknya akan baik-baik saja selama bersamanya.

Terakhir dan yang paling penting, karena percakapannya dengan seseorang yang terjadi kemarin pagi sebelum ia sampai di kantornya. Seseorang yang sangat mengganggunya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menolak untuk ikut ke Spanyol!" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, memunggungi Chanyeol yang menyusulnya dari belakang kemudian menutup pintu secara perlahan.

"Aku tahu kau terkejut dengan berita mendadak ini."

Baekhyun mendengus dengan menyilangkan lengan di depan dada.

"Terkejut kau bilang? Aku lebih dari terkejut! Berita kejutanmu ini membuatku ingin mencekik lehermu sekarang juga, Yeol!"

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Ku mohon kecilkan suaramu. Mereka masih bisa mendengar suara kita, Baek."

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol telah mengundang seluruh anggota keluarganya dalam rangka untuk pamit dan kini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Walaupun perdebatan mereka terjadi di lantai atas, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka bisa mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun jika wanita itu berteriak begitu keras.

"Aku tidak hmmphh―" Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Ku mohon, Baek. Kita bisa bicara secara baik-baik." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan pria itu dari mulutnya, kemudian mendorong dadanya hingga Chanyeol agak menjauh.

"Persetan!"

Jika sudah sekalut ini, maka Chanyeol terpaksa melakukan hal yang bisa membungkam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik bagian belakang leher Baekhyun, kemudian menyumpal mulut istrinya itu dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun tampak ingin memberontak untuk kembali berteriak, tapi kesempatan itu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terkesiap dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu menggerakkan lidahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh langit- langit mulut Baekhyun, kemudian mencoba meraba-raba lidah Baekhyun―menggunakan lidahnya, bermaksud untuk menggoda.

Aroma gairah yang sempat terjadi di atas altar beberapa hari yang lalu kembali menguar begitu saja. Chanyeol sampai menutup mata, refleks efek dari rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan dari bibir Baekhyun.

Tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram kepala Baekhyun untuk semakin membuat tubuh mungil itu merapat pada tubuhnya. Di bawah alam sadarnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol begitu menginginkan Baekhyun berbaring telanjang dibawahnya dan ia yang bergerak di dalam tubuh istrinya.

 _Oh, shit_

Sedangkan tangan Baekhyun sendiri saat ini sudah menempel di dada Chanyeol. Yang awalnya ingin mendorong tubuh tegap itu untuk menjauh, namun kini tangan Baekhyun justru bergerak membentang naik secara perlahan kemudian melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai kewalahan ketika rasa amarahnya bisa berubah dengan begitu cepat, tergantikan dengan gairah yang sudah membuncah.

Rasanya Baekhyun begitu ingin melepaskan, atau jika perlu merobek setelan klasik Chanyeol kemudian menghempaskan tubuh pria itu ke atas ranjang untuk melampiaskan segala rasa nafsunya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Namun jika dilihat dari situasi dan kondisinya sekarang, rasanya tidak mungkin jika mereka berdua melakukan pergumulan itu sekarang. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir diantara keduanya. Dahi mereka masih saling bersandar satu sama lain, mencoba menormalkan kondisi tubuh yang sudah bergetar akibat hawa nafsu.

"Ku mohon ikutlah denganku," Mengambil nafas sejenak. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini sendiri, terlebih dengan adanya _dia_ di dalam perutmu, Baek."

Chanyeol berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun dengan nada seduktif, sementara salah satu tangannya bergerak ke dalam kemeja yang digunakan oleh istrinya itu. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kulit perut Baekhyun, hingga wanita itu merasakan gelenyar aneh semacam sengatan listrik kecil yang juga mempengaruhi organ intimnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk mencegah erangan atau mungkin desahan yang hampir lolos dari mulutnya.

"Aku berjanji kita akan pulang satu bulan sekali untuk mengurus pekerjaanmu disini, _please_."

Chanyeol menggesekkan hidung bangirnya pada telinga Baekhyun, berlanjut pada pipinya, kemudian berakhir turun ke relung leher wanita itu. Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses lebih pada Chanyeol yang sedang mengeksplorasi kulitnya yang kini terasa meremang.

Merasa kalah dan lemah akibat sentuhan dari suaminya, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk dan berujar lemah. "Hm, baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu, asalkan kau benar-benar menepati janjimu."

Chanyeol tak bersuara. Bibirnya mengecup leher Baekhyun cukup lama sebagai jawaban _._

"Aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu. Tunggu disini sebentar." Ujar Chanyeol setelah menghentikan kecupannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan pria itu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Baekhyun sibuk melempar beberapa bajunya ke dalam koper secara asal. Kemudian kakinya melangkah tergesa ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengambil segala macam peralatan mandi yang sekiranya ia perlukan. Ia lempar pula peralatan mandi itu ke dalam kopernya yang tampak berantakan.

Walaupun tubuhnya sibuk berseliweran kemana-mana, mengambil semua kebutuhan untuk keberangkatannya menuju Spanyol, tapi pikiran Baekhyun sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Cincin emas yang tersemat di jari manisnya mengalihkan otak Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk berfikir. Hembusan nafas keras terdengar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo muncul ke dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sempat digunakan kedua pasangan itu untuk bertengkar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dan pergi ke dapur, mengambilkan segelas air minum untuk Baekhyun. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Kyungsoo untuk mengintrogasi sahabatnya. Kyungsoo pernah bertekad akan menanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun tentang pernikahannya, ingat?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan tampang sok polos tak berdosa.

"Maksudku, pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol, Baek." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Oh, ayolah, Baekhyun. Harus berapa kali lagi ku bilang. Pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol terlalu mendadak, dan aku rasa kalian berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami."

Baekhyun bergeming. Masih bingung memikirkan alasan apa yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengenal kalian berdua dengan baik untuk tahu ada yang mengganjal dari pernikahan ini. Jelaskan padaku alasan yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang mulai berkeringat. Dia menepis keraguan dalam hatinya dan berusaha menunjukkan sikap sesantai mungkin di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, Kyung? Sebenarnya aku dan Chanyeol telah lama memiliki hubungan khusus. Kami hanya tidak ingin merasa canggung di depan kalian jika mengetahui hubungan kami. Chanyeol merasa melalui pernikahan inilah jalan yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya pada kalian." Baekhyun kembali pura-pura sibuk membenahi kopernya yang sudah rapi.

Kyungsoo masih terlihat agak ragu. "Begitukah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kelewat semangat. Dalam hatinya Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol lekas kembali dari dapur dan datang menyelamatkannya dari introgasi Kyungsoo yang mulai membuat Baekhyun bergerak cemas.

Untung saja ia masih berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo akan menangkap basah gelagat anehnya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran? Kau selalu mengatakan padaku kalau sebuah ikatan dalam hubungan adalah hal terakhir yang tercantum dalam _list_ hidupmu."

Kali ini Baekhyun merutuki sifat sahabatnya yang super cerewet dan over protektif itu. Jika sampai Baekhyun merasa buntu dan tak tau harus menjawab apa lagi mungkin Baekhyun terpaksa harus menyumpal mulut wanita bermata burung hantu itu menggunakan kain pel.

Tapi, tidak. Baekhyun masih waras. Apa jadinya jika ia benar-benar melakukan khayalan _absurd_ nya?

Demi menetralkan degup jantungnya yang masih bertalu cepat Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Ia hirup secara rakus asupan gas oksigen yang ada di sekelilingnya. Setelah ia hembuskan udara itu keluar Baekhyun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo.

Seulas senyum tipis―yang tentunya tidak natural―ia tunjukkan pada sahabatnya.

"Kyung, ku mohon jangan berasumsi yang aneh-aneh. Aku menikah dengan Chanyeol karena aku merasa iri padamu dan juga mereka semua yang memiliki keluarga."

Ada jena sejenak. Otaknya terus ia paksakan untuk memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia berikan selanjutnya.

"Ya, menikah adalah _list_ terakhir yang ku inginkan dalam hidupku. Tapi sekarang pemikiran kolot itu tidak berlaku lagi buatku. Semakin kesini ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranku."

Drama kembali berlanjut,

"Jika aku hidup tanpa keluarga, rasanya apapun yang ku gapai tidaklah berarti karena tidak ada yang ikut bahagia dalam kebahagiaanku, tidak akan ada seseorang yang menyemangati saat aku jatuh terpuruk, dan tidak ada tempat untuk ku jadikan tempat berbagi keluh kesah."

"Sekarang aku sadar bahwa yang ku butuhkan adalah sebuah keluarga. Apakah itu salah? Apakah menurutmu aku tidak pantas memiliki keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan sepertimu?"

Baekhyun semakin menyempurnakan aksi berbohongnya dengan menundukkan kepala seraya membekap mulut. Menunjukkan _gesture_ seolah ia akan menangis saat itu juga.

Dan sepertinya usaha gadis mungil itu tak sia-sia. Sontak Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar. Buru-buru ia dekap tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sedikit ini Kyungsoo telah merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai hatimu."

' _Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Kyung.'_

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kalian menikah begitu terburu-buru dengan pemberitahuan yang mendadak pula. Bagaimana pun juga kami adalah keluargamu, Baekhyun. Sebelum maupun sesudah kau menikah dengan Chanyeol." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengusap usap pelan lengan Baekhyun, mencoba meredakan kegetiran yang dirasakan oleh sepupu iparnya itu.

"Chanyeol memintaku ikut ke Spanyol sebagai istrinya. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkanku sendirian disini."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas menerima alasan yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Sepupunya itu memang sering berpergian ke luar negeri. Kiprah dari perusahaannya yang melebarkan sayap hingga ke beberapa belahan benua itu mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol harus sering bolak-balik dalam dan luar negeri.

"Aku bersyukur sepupuku itu memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, "Asal kau tau saja, Baek, dia selalu bekerja tanpa henti seperti orang gila yang tak ingat waktu dan tempat. Dengan adanya dirimu paling tidak akan ada yang mengawasi serta menjaganya."

Baekhyun masih bergeming mendengarkan segala curahan hati Kyungsoo tentang Chanyeol.

"Dan aku juga bersyukur karena kau memilih Chanyeol untuk menjadi kepala keluargamu. Aku yakinkan padamu Chanyeol adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab."

"Dia akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu. Kalian berdua sangat beruntung telah dipertemukan satu sama lain." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar kepada Baekhyun yang hanya membalas tersenyum miris.

' _Semoga keberuntungan yang kau maksud membawa kami ke arah yang benar.'_

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya. Sebenarnya bagi Baekhyun berbohong adalah salah satu dari sekian juta hal yang masuk ke dalam daftar hal yang ia benci.

Disaat kau mengucapkan satu kebohongan, maka hingga seterusnya kau akan berdusta untuk menutupi kebohongan-kebohongan yang lain. Persepsi itu kurang lebih membuat Baekhyun ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena merasa frustasi dalam merangkai kata-kata untuk meyakinkan lawan bicaranya.

"Hai,"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu dengan satu gelas air putih di tangannya. Pandangan pria itu hanya terfokus pada Baekhyun yang kini juga tengah memusatkan perhatian padanya. Di tempatnya berdiri Baekhyun bisa merasakan permintaan maaf yang tersirat jika ditilik dari sorot mata Chanyeol yang begitu kentara.

Sebenarnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol telah berdiri di balik pintu kamar. Menyadap semua obrolan yang diperbicangkan oleh istri serta sepupunya. Kebohongan yang diungkapkan oleh Baekhyun pun tak luput dari pendengarannya hingga membuat hati Chanyeol sedikit pilu.

Tak ada sedikit pun niat dari hati Chanyeol untuk menyakiti wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Chanyeol hanya tak menyangka jika sekarang wanita yang dulunya angkuh itu kini bisa menjadi begitu rapuh. Kedua bola mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol penuh harap seolah meminta dukungan serta sokongan dari dirinya.

Perlahan Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri kedua wanita yang masih berdiri berhadapan itu.

"Minumlah."

Chanyeol menyodorkan satu gelas air putih yang tadi ia bawa untuk Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak menangkup pipi Baekhyun, dengan maksud menyalurkan kehangatan di bagian itu yang sudah mengucurkan keringat dingin.

Chanyeol mengambil alih gelas yang sudah tandas isinya dari tangan mungil Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia letakkan benda kaca itu diatas meja nakas terdekat.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun ia giring kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya. Baekhyun yang tak siap oleh aksi Chanyeol barusan hanya mampu terdiam kaku tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Kyungsoo sendiri yang masih berada dalam satu ruangan bersama mereka berdua merasakan keterkejutan yang sama.

Butuh waktu hingga beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk pulih dari rasa keterkejutannya. Setelah berhasil menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak secara kurang ajar Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, walaupun dengan gerak yang teramat kaku akhirnya ia berhasil melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun semakin menelesupkan kepalanya pada pada dada bidang suaminya. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol untuk melepaskan beban dan tekanan yang melanda dirinya baru saja.

' _Kali ini saja, aku sangat membutuhkan ini,'_ monolog Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Aku dan Jongin akan menunggu kalian dibawah." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada pasangan suami istri itu kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin dipeluk Jongin," gumam Kyungsoo seorang diri seraya menutup pintu itu secara perlahan.

Chanyeol sendiri kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun. Dengan maksud ingin menyalurkan sebuah rasa ketenangan pada istrinya itu.

Bibirnya ia tempelkan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun. Sesekali ia layangkan kecupan-kecupan ringan dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Chanyeol lirih namun tetap dapat tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran

Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh anggota keluarga dari garis keturunan Park―terkecuali Jongin―telah berkumpul di ruang tamu ketika sepasang suami istri itu tiba. Jaejong yang tengah berbincang-bincang bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada putra beserta menantunya.

"Oh, sudah siap?"

Chanyeol mendekat pada ibunya yang duduk anggun pada sebuah sofa _single_ , kemudian sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan ibunya.

"Hem." Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun sendiri kini memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang lainnya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin tak dapat hadir saat itu dikarenakan urusan pekerjaan. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum senang ketika Kyungsoo merangkul pinggangnya.

"Sampai berapa lama kalian akan singgah di Spanyol?"

Suara berat Kyuhyun yang menyapa gendang telinganya membuat Chanyeol menoleh pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Barangkali sekitar tiga bulan, Paman." Sahut Chanyeol seadanya.

"Whoaa lama sekali kau meninggalkan rumah ini." Itu suara Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. "Bukankah sudah biasa seperti itu? Aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Jiyeon dan _maid_ lainnya."

"Em. Itu tak masalah. Mungkin Ibu juga akan berkunjung kemari untuk beberapa waktu." Timpal Jaejong kemudian.

"Sebenarnya Ibu kurang setuju jika kau membawa Baekhyun ikut serta bersamamu ke Spanyol."

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jaejong baru saja menyebabkan pandangan seluruh orang disana memusatkan perhatian padanya, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya dalam karena tak mengerti maksud dibalik ucapan ibu mertuanya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu," Jaejong menghela napas, kemudian menatap Chanyeol "Maksud Ibu, kau bisa saja menitipkan Baekhyun pada Ibu. Ibu tak akan keberatan untuk menemaninya disini."

Diam-diam Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega setelah Jaejong mengklarifikasi maksud dari ucapannya. Pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun kini menganggukkan kepala pertanda menyetujui kakak perempuannya.

"Benar, Yeol. Lagipula masih ada kami yang akan menjaga Baekhyun." Imbuh Sungmin.

"Aku juga." Kyungsoo tak mau kalah menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh setelah itu. "Aku sangat menghargai niat baik kalian. Tapi sayang, Baekhyun benar-benar harus aku culik sekarang." Ujarnya bercanda.

Semua orang tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya diam menyimak seluruh percakapan mereka.

Chanyeol melirik pada arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian memandang seluruh orang disana.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah saatnya kita menuju bandara. Kita harus tiba disana 2 jam sebelum pesawat lepas landas."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaejong berdiri, diikuti yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. "Hati-hati, Baek. Kalau ada apa-apa lekas hubungi aku."

"Ndeeee." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada manja yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

Acara perpisahan itu berakhir setelah seluruh anggota keluarga saling memeluk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebelum pasangan itu benar-benar keluar dari rumah, Jaejong kembali menghadang Chanyeol dan memeluk putranya itu sekali lagi.

"Ibu titipkan Baekhyun padamu." Bisiknya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dalam pelukan ibunya. Kemudian ia bersama Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menghampiri supir yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju bandara.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terlihat merasakan gugup yang amat kentara ketika wanita itu telah menduduki kursi pesawat. Raut wajahnya tampak tegang dengan telapak tangan yang terkepal kuat.

Bukannya bagaimana. Hal ini karena untuk pertama kalinya ia pergi jauh dari kampung halaman. Jauh dari rumah.

Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari toilet memandang lekat seorang pria yang letak tempat duduknya bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tampak memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan mesum. Bagaikan seekor predator buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Padahal jika dilihat, Baekhyun hanya berpenampilan sederhana. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan _t-shirt_ longgar dengan model kerah leher yang berbentuk 'V' atau V- _neck_ , dengan balutan cardigan katun berwarna _dark brown_. Tidak terlalu mengundang birahi, kan?

Wajah cantiknya pun hanya terpoles dengan _make up_ natural. Mungkin yang terlihat menggoda adalah leher jenjang Baekhyun yang kini terpampang dengan nyata dikarenakan kepala wanita itu kini tengah berpaling ke arah kaca pesawat mengamati pemandangan gumpalan-gumpalan berwarna putih yang menyerupai kapas di luar pesawat.

Chanyeol bergegas kembali duduk disamping istrinya. Kemudian menggamit telapak tangan Baekhyun erat. Secara sengaja Chanyeol mengangkat telapak tangan itu untuk memamerkan satu pasang benda bulat keemasan yang terpasang di jari manis mereka masing-masing.

Tatapan matanya berkilat geli ketika memandang pria yang masih saja menatap lapar pada Baekhyun. Dengan memamerkan cincin pernikahan itu seolah Chanyeol ingin menyampaikan _'Dia milikku, bung. Tolong jaga mata liarmu itu.'_

Pria yang duduk di _seat_ samping mereka berdua pun buru-buru kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada sebuah koran yang tadinya ia baca. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Chanyeol menyeringai puas karena telah berhasil melindungi istrinya dari incaran pria hidung belang.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" Baekhyun mengernyit menatap Chanyeol yang masih terkekeh geli. Ia pikir suaminya ini sudah gila.

Kemudian pandangannya terlempar pada tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggamit telapak tangannya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa kau membutuhkan ini sekarang," ujar Chanyeol seraya melirik pada telapak tangan mereka yang saling menggengam.

"Kita akan pulang secepatnya, Baek. Aku janji." Tambahnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada Chanyeol. Atensinya kembali ia pusatkan pada pemandangan di luar yang di dominasi oleh warna putih. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kini semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Kebisuan masih menyelimuti diantara keduanya ketika tidak ada topik pembicaraan yang mereka temukan.

"Ehem,"

Hingga suara deheman Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada lelaki bergaris keturunan Park itu.

"Kau haus?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lugunya.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Lelaki itu mengubah posisi duduknya agak menyamping hingga dapat menyaksikan wajah Baekhyun secara jelas dengan menempelkan tangan yang ia genggam pada pipinya.

"Terimakasih, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menyatukan kedua alis. Gagal paham, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau mau menjadi istriku." Sungguh, jawaban Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti akan sikapnya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Yeol. Justru aku merasa sudah merusak rancangan hidup yang mungkin sudah kau susun untuk masa depanmu kelak," terjadi perubahan yang kentara pada mimik muka Baekhyun,

"Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa nantinya jika laki-laki yang aku minta untuk menikahiku adalah orang lain. Mungkin mereka akan langsung menendangku begitu saja setelah aku mengaku jika di rahimku telah tumbuh anaknya, terdengar lebih masuk akal, kan?"

"Lagipula, bukankah aku yang memintamu untuk menikahiku? Sudah sepantasnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Emm ya, itu memang benar. Kau yang memintaku untuk menikahimu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku memang patut bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang kau kandung."

Chanyeol tersenyum samar,

"Namun sepertinya aku belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Apa kau benar-benar telah memaafkanku setelah aku mengataimu sekeji tempo hari? Apakah itu sungguh tidak apa-apa bagimu?"

Baekhyun mendengus seraya menahan senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin saat itu kau terlampau lelah dengan urusan pekerjaan atau masalah apapun itu yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Ku pikir awalnya kau manusia berhati batu yang tidak akan mengakui kesalahannya," tambah Baekhyun dengan nada dibuat-buat mencemooh.

Chanyeol melotot tidak terima. "Eiyyy, apakah aku terlihat sekejam itu? Kau belum tahu saja jika disini," Chanyeol menunjuk pada ulu hatinya. "Tersimpan jiwa malaikat yang akan membuatmu sepenuhnya tertarik padaku."

Decakan lirih keluar dari tutur sang istri. "Percaya diri sekali."

"Jika aku tidak percaya diri maka aku tidak akan bisa menghadapi seluruh pesaing perusahaanku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lelah. "Ya ya. Sudahlah. Intinya aku sangat berterima kasih kau masih mau menerimaku."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum tipis hingga seulas cekungan tunggal timbul di pipinya. Ia giring punggung tangan Baekhyun menuju pada bibirnya. Mengecup permukaan kulit yang halus itu dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Baekhyun pun hanya terdiam membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, bahwa perlakuan Chanyeol baru saja menimbulkan sensasi gelenyar aneh yang mengirimkan sinyal ke seluruh sel-sel dan saraf di tubuhnya. Tak terkecuali payudaranya yang terasa membengkak dan menegang karena sensitif.

"Tidurlah. Kau membutuhkan istirahat setelah mengalami semua kejadian yang menguras emosimu hari ini."

Baekhyun menurut. Perlahan ia pejamkan matanya untuk menjemput alam mimpinya. Diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang menyamankan posisi duduknya untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan udara selama 3 jam dari Bandar udara Internasional Incheon akhirnya pasangan suami istri itu telah tiba di Brajas Airport, Madrid. Baekhyun yang masih merasa mual dan pusing efek dari _jet lag_ pun memilih untuk menjatuhkan bokongnya pada sebuah kursi tunggu selagi menunggu Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan urusan visa mereka.

Pandangan Baekhyun tentu tak hanya terpekur mengamati _heels_ yang ia kenakan. Matanya berpendar ke segala penjuru area dari Bandar udara itu yang mana arsitekturnya di dominasi oleh warna kuning cerah. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah pylons-pylons―tiang baja berukuran besar sebagai penyangga―yang berwarna warni membentuk sebuah atap bergelombang dengan lapisan bambu yang saling mendukung.

Rasa kagum dan antusias Baekhyun atas arsitektur dari bangunan itu harus terputus ketika seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya mengajaknya berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa kebangsaan Spanyol. Baekhyun hanya mampu mengernyitkan dahi, atau sesekali membuka dan menutup mulut tanpa tahu harus menjawab seperti apa karena memang ia tak paham dengan bahasa orang itu.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol dari bagian pemeriksaan dokumen. Tak lama kemudian lelaki jangkung itu pun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Ketika telah sampai di hadapan Baekhyun tanpa komando apapun Chanyeol segera menarik lengan wanita itu dan menyeret kopernya secara asal. Bermaksud untuk menjauhi seorang pria tua yang baru saja mendekati Baekhyun. Padahal pria tua yang sempat menegur Baekhyun itu hanya bermaksud untuk mengajak berbincang tanpa niatan buruk sedikitpun. Heh.

Terdengar dengan amat jelas Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa istrinya menjadi santapan empuk mata liar para kaum adam yang kebetulan sempat berpapasan dengan mereka berdua saat berjalan. Otaknya sudah sibuk malang melintang memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk mengurung istrinya sehingga tidak akan ada lagi mata-mata liar yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sebegitu mesum. Protektif sekali, kan?

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika lelaki itu berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya namun tetap belum melepas genggamannya. "Jangan buru-buru! Hey!" semakin keras suara yang ia keluarkan. "Aku memakai _high heels_ jika kau belum buta, ck!" Baekhyun semakin berdecak kesal karena Chanyeol tak menggubris ocehannya.

Merasa terusik oleh segala nyanyian Baekhyun pun akhirnya Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang,

"Siapa suruh kau memakai sepatu setinggi itu. Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu bahwa kita akan pergi ke pesta, kan?" sindir Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa masalahmu!" Serius. Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap lelaki itu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan bersikap lemah lembut dan penuh perhatian kepadanya. Dan sekarang disaat tidak ada angin, hujan maupun badai Chanyeol telah bertranformasi menjadi monyet yang menyebalkan.

"Masalahnya kita harus mengejar mobil jemputan yang menunggu sebelum dia meninggalkan kita hanya karena sepatumu yang menyebalkan itu, Baek." Sengit Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kasar. Sedikit ini napasnya sudah terasa berat dan tersengal-sengal.

"Mereka akan tetap menunggu. Itu sudah menjadi tugas mereka!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah sengit.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menyusahkan orang lain." Chanyeol tak henti membalas.

Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Tapi kau menyusahkanku, idiot!"

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kemudian ia kibaskan. "Terserahlah. Aku akan jalan duluan."

Lelaki itu benar-benar mengaminkan ucapannya ketika ia berjalan tergesa mendahului Baekhyun yang melotot marah padanya.

"Pergi sana yang jauh! Tinggalkan saja aku bersama sepatuku disini!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pertanda merajuk karena Chanyeol tetap berjalan tanpa menggubrisnya sedikitpun.

"Aww… Sakit…Ish!" ringis Baekhyun kemudian menghentikan hentakan kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok Baekhyun menghentikan kakinya tepat di hadapan seorang pria bertubuh gempal. Di tangan pria bertubuh gempal itu tergenggam sebuah kertas bertuliskan Mrs. Park untuk memberitahukan bahwa orang itulah yang akan mengantarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju apartemennya.

Pria itu langsung menyambar koper yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun untuk ia masukkan ke dalam bagasi mini van-nya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan koper dan semua barang bawaannya Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam mini van itu.

Ia menatap kesal pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sudut mobil dengan posisi kepala bersandar pada kaca mobil dengan mata terpejam. Kedua lengan lelaki itu pun ia lingkarkan di depan dada saking merasa lelah.

Baekhyun sengaja mengambil tempat duduk agak menjauh dari Chanyeol. Bermaksud membuat jarak diantara keduanya. Aura kekesalan yang masih terpancar diantara dua orang itu mau tidak mau membuat si sopir mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat sepasang suami istri itu dari balik kaca spion.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan. Chanyeol masih asik dengan aktivitas tidurnya, sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk mengamati pemandangan hiruk pikuk kota Madrid sore hari itu.

Sesekali ada hal yang merampas perhatian wanita itu hingga sulit mengalihkan pandangannya. Salah satunya adalah ketika ia mengamati seorang lelaki bergitar yang mengamen di salah satu emperan toko bersama dengan seorang wanita penari yang menjadi pelengkap dari pertunjukkan tersebut.

Banyak orang yang berkerumun untuk menikmati tarian si gadis muda seraya bertepuk tangan riang. Dari jenis gerakannya, jika Baekhyun tak salah menebak, tarian yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu adalah Tari Flamenco. Yaah, sekedar pengetahuan umum yang ia tahu.

Di tengah perjalanan Baekhyun mulai merasa kelaparan. Dan tiba-tiba perutnya mengumandangkan bunyi berisik yang menyebalkan. Ia lirik Chanyeol yang masih asik memejamkan mata. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, merasa gengsi untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu dengan Chanyeol.

Entah mendapat _feeling_ dari mana, tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat pada si supir.

" _Puede nosotros al restaurante? Esposa hambre_." (Bisakah kita berhenti di depan resoran? Istriku lapar.) ujar Chanyeol dalam bahasa Spanyol.

" _Sí señor._ " (Iya, Tuan.)

Chanyeol kembali bersandar di kursinya, dan kembali memejamkan mata tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Mini van itu pun transit di sebuah bar bernuansa tradisional yang sangat kental yang terletak di pusat kota Madrid, bernama El Neru. Bar tersebut dipenuhi oleh para pelancong yang bersorak kagum ketika melihat para _tour guide_ nya yang mempraktikkan cara menuangkan minuman bernama Sidra.

Pertunjukkan tersebut memang cukup menarik bagi orang awam. Dimana satu tangan yang memegang botol Sidra diangkat setinggi mungkin kemudian minuman itu dituangkan ke dalam gelas yang dipegang tangan lainnya begitu rendah.

Orang-orang kembali bersorak dan tertawa, berbeda dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang hanya duduk canggung di dalam restoran itu. Chanyeol sendiri kini tengah sibuk mengabsen satu persatu menu makanan yang tercantum pada buku menu.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada seorang pelayan pria berambut pirang yang memperkenalkan beberapa menu andalan restoran mereka dengan bahasa Spanyol pada mereka berdua. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan perkataan pelayan itu tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

" _Su orden, Señora?_ " (Pesanan Anda, Nyonya?)

Baekhyun terperangah, tidak mengerti sedikit pun apa yang dikatakan oleh si pelayan.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya kemudian menutup sebagian wajahnya dari si pelayan dan berbisik pada Chanyeol,

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti isi menunya. Katakan padanya aku pesan apapun yang mengenyangkan."

Chanyeol hanya mendesah melihat mata Baekhyun yang melotot penuh tuntutan. Chanyeol pun kembali menghadap pelayan itu.

" _Tortilla de Patatas, El Pistó y Croquetas Una de Las porciones._ " (Satu porsi Tortilla, Pisto, dan Croquetas)

" _Señor bíen_." (Baik, Tuan)

Sepeninggal pelayan pria itu keadaan kembali sunyi. Dalam konteks dianta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja. Baekhyun mencoba mencari kesibukan dengan membolak-balikkan kain serbet yang ada di depannya, merasa gusar akibat tatapan Chanyeol yang tak pernah lepas darinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Ketus Baekhyun karena sudah merasa tidak tahan.

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol mengedikkan kedua bahunya cuek.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau terus melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hanya mencari perubahan pada dirimu. Aku dengar, ketika hamil perut wanita akan membesar." Jawab Chanyeol dengan lugunya.

"Ya, tapi belum untukku. Hal itu akan terjadi saat kehamilan menginjak usia kurang lebih 8 minggu. Itu pun tergantung pada ketebalan kulit perut si ibu."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Lalu kehamilanmu sudah berusia berapa minggu?"

"Entahlah." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku sedikit lupa. Mungkin… sekitar lima atau enam minggu." Ujarnya tak yakin.

Bibir Chanyeol membentuk huruf 'o' panjang pertanda mengerti. Matanya masih belum bisa lepas dalam mengawasi perut Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun memprotes, lelaki itu sudah menggeser letak kursinya menuju sisi Baekhyun. Sekonyong-konyong tangan besarnya menyelusup masuk ke dalam _t-shirt_ yang digunakan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merebahkan jari-jarinya di perut Baekhyun, hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun mendadak tegang ketika merasakan sentuhan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Belum waktunya, Chanyeol." Ujar wanita itu jengkel. Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam saling memandang. Jantung Baekhyun sudah berdetak begitu tak keruan di dalam posisi seperti saat ini.

' _Kruyuk'_

Namun, suasana yang sudah terbangun senyap itu berubah menjadi ledakan tawa ketika perut Baekhyun kembali berbunyi dengan suara yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan.

"Bwahahaha!" Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

Kedua pipi ibu hamil itu terlihat merah padam karena menahan rasa malu. Mulutnya menggerutu sebal merutuki perutnya sendiri yang tidak kenal dengan situasi dan kondisi.

" _Aquí está su pedido. Por favor_." (Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan. Silahkan.)

Si pelayan datang membawakan beberapa porsi makanan dan minuman sesuai pesanan Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja yang mereka tempati.

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya yang mengalir akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, kemudian mengelus pipi Baekhyun penuh kelembutan.

"Makanlah sebelum bayi kita kembali menghentakkan drumnya."

Dengan tampang malu sekaligus kesal, Baekhyun langsung memasukkan makanan-makanan itu secara ganas ke dalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih terus menahan senyum karena melihat tingkahnya.

Di sela aktifitasnya menyantap hidangan itu, Chanyeol kembali teringat percakapannya dengan seseorang tempo hari yang membuatnya bertekad untuk membawa Baekhyun terbang bersamanya ke Spanyol.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Di tengah perjalanannya menuju kantor Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan yang berdekatan dengan track yang biasanya digunakan oleh penduduk kota untuk lari pagi. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol melakukan hal itu. Pasalnya semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu ia telah mengintai sosok yang tak asing baginya tengah melakukan gerakan stretching di pinggir taman._

 _Bergegas ia melepas seat belt yang masih membelit di tubuhnya dan keluar dari mobil. Tungkainya mengalun secara perlahan namun pasti menghampiri sesosok pria yang mengenakan jaket biru dengan bahan parasut untuk melindungi tubuh atletisnya dari sengatan matahari pagi._

 _Kala itu Sehun tengah membungkukkan badan seraya mengulur-ngulurkan kedua tangannya ke bawah sebagai pemanasan. Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah netranya menangkap sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Ia mendongak dan seketika bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat nan tajam yang menatapnya secara intens._

 _Kehadiran seniornya yang cukup mendadak membuat pria berkulit pucat itu mengerutkan dahi. Mendung kelam yang sarat oleh banyak pertanyaan terlihat jelas menaungi sepasang alisnya. Untuk apa ia kemari, pikirnya. Ia tegakkan tubuhnya hingga kini kedua pria dewasa itu saling berdiri berhadapan. Keduanya pun saling melempar tatapan mematikan yang mereka punya._

" _Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya tanpa basa-basi._

" _Aku minta satu hal padamu, dan itu sangatlah mudah."_

 _Sehun menaikkan satu alis, pertanda penasaran dengan permintaan yang akan diajukan oleh Chanyeol._

" _Katakan."_

" _Aku minta kau menjauhi Baekhyun." Tandas Chanyeol tepat pada sasaran._

" _Hmpfft―" Sehun membekap mulutnya ketika ia menahan tawa. Dan hal itu kurang lebih sedikit menyulut emosi Chanyeol karena merasa diremehkan._

" _Ada yang lucu?"_

 _Sehun segera menghapuskan ekspresi gelinya, kembali pada poker facenya seperti biasa._

" _Atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku menjauhi Baekhyun?"_

" _Karena kau sudah mengganggunya."_

" _Aku tidak."_

" _Kau iya."_

 _Sehun memutar bola mata penuh kejengahan. "Katakan, bagian mananya yang bisa dibilang bahwa aku telah mengganggu Baekhyun? Apakah dia merasa terancam oleh kehadiranku saat bersamanya?"_

" _Baiklah, kau memang tidak mengganggunya. Tapi kau sangat menggangguku."_

" _Aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu, sunbae."_

" _Kau menyentuh Baekhyun, dan itu sama saja dengan menyentuhku. Dia adalah istriku, jika kau tidak terkena amnesia." Chanyeol mulai memamerkan seringai kemenangannya. Setidaknya, ia berada satu level diatas Sehun._

 _Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. "Oh, ya? Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tampak lebih nyaman bersamaku daripada denganmu. Apakah aku salah?"_

 _Gigi Chanyeol bergemeletuk. Adik tingkatnya semasa kuliah ini memang pandai bersilat lidah. Tak sia-sia Sehun mengambil jurusan hukum. Mungkin itu pula yang membuatnya sukses menjadi pengacara professional yang sudah terkenal pamornya dalam membantu permasalahan yang dihadapi semua clientnya._

" _Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan secepat itu, anak muda," Chanyeol tak gentar untuk terus mengintimidasi Sehun. "Baekhyun hanya belum mengetahui sifat busukmu."_

 _Sehun menyeringai. "Eyy, santai saja bung. Apakah kau takut denganku?"_

 _Karena Chanyeol tak segera menjawabnya, Sehun kembali menambah. "Kau tenang saja, aku hanya berniat menjalin pertemanan dengan Baekhyun."_

" _Baguslah kalau begitu."_

 _Sedikit ini Chanyeol sudah merasa lega dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Namun ketika pria berkulit pucat itu mendekat dan berbisik tepat di telinganya, Chanyeol terhenyak dengan emosi yang sudah menuju puncak._

" _Tapi jika kau tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, maka jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat Baekhyun akan jatuh ke tanganku."_

 _Deg. Sehun menyeringai, Chanyeol terpaku dengan posisi jari yang terkepal erat. Jika sekarang ia berada di dalam ring pertinjuan, barangkali Sehun telah babak belur dihabisi olehnya._

 _Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol emosinya mengingat saat ini ia berada di depan umum. Tak mungkin ia membunuh Sehun di tempat jika ia tak ingin mencoreng nama baiknya._

 _Sehun masih tersenyum senang. Dengan mengusap-usap bahu Chanyeol seolah menyingkirkan debu yang menempel di jas pria kantoran itu Sehun kembali berkata,_

" _Aku tidak bercanda, sunbae."_

 _Setelah itu ia lari begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang telah mengeluarkan aura kelam dari tubuhnya. Lelaki jangkung itu meninju angin di hadapannya sebagai pelampiasan emosinya._

 _Namun, satu detik kemudian, Chanyeol menyeringai tak kalah menyeramkan daripada Sehun._

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjatuhkanku untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun."_

 **Flashback off**

* * *

"―yeol? Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah lelaki itu yang tampak melamun.

Chanyeol tersentak kemudian menggeleng pelan sebelum menanggapi Baekhyun.

"Ah, ya? Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau hanya diam dan tidak memakan makananmu?"

"Aku sudah kenyang, Baek." Kilah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencebik. Kenyang dari mananya? Jika lelaki itu saja baru memasukkan 3 suapan ke dalam mulutnya. Namun, rasa lapar Baekhyun lebih memenangkan perhatian wanita itu daripada rasa pedulinya pada Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun kembali menyantap hidangan di depannya.

Sementara Chanyeol kini meraih gelas minumannya untuk meloloskan ludahnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari pula, cengkraman tangan Chanyeol pada gelas itu mengerat keras.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

Hallo! Ada yg kangen saya? Nggak? Beneran nggak ada? Yowis aku pulang /angkat kaki/ /kesandung/

Dear teroris yang pada suka ngebom lewat PM, Pc Line bahkan IG minta update nih udah saya jabanin! XD /sosor satu-satu/

Ngomong-ngomong mulai sekarang judul, summary, dan segala unsur/? yang berkaitan tentang info FF ini gaya penulisannya aku buat kaya diatas ya. *Fix ini nggak penting :v*

Eh itu flashbacknya sengaja aku taro di belakang biar greget wkk :v /gananya/ Ini baru pembukaan setelah CB sampe di Spain, jadi belum banyak moment ya. Dan kemaren beberapa kali ada readers yg nanya ini bakalan ada konfliknya atau enggak. Jawabannya ya udah pasti ada wks. Salah satu tersangkanya ya itu /tendang maknae/ Rumah tangga chanbaek tanpa konflik itu nggak syahdu. Mereka kan sering berantem juga kekeke.

Walaupun dedek thehun disini karakternya aku buat amat menyebalkan―kasarnya sebut saja PHO, bukan berarti aku ngasih hint kalo konflik utamanya dari dia lho :v /smirk/ /ditempeleng readers/ Entah konfliknya ringan ato berat siap-siap wae aku bikin serangan jantung ya HAHA! /ketawa setan/ /ditempeleng lagi/

Dan maapin kalo saya updatenya kaya keong, kejedot sama aktivitas di real life itu nggak bisa dihindari lagi, kan? T^T /pinter ngeles/

Last, mau promo FF Yaoi wansut terbaruku judulnya **'Punishment'** , yg blm baca silahkan serbu dan tinggalkan jejak ya fufufu~

Cukup sekian karena rasanya saya udah banyak cingcong kekeke.

 **P.S** : Update jamaah lagi bareng author senpai lainnya ▶ **Baekbychuu, RedApplee, Railash61, Exorado, Baekhyeol, Sigmame, Flameshine, JongTakGu88, Oh Yuri, Cactus93** jangan lupa baca story mereka juga ya!^^

 **P.S.S** : Silent readers apa kabar? :)

* * *

 **Special thanks to** :

Dee Stacia ǁ ooh aah umh ooh ahh yeahh ǁ chanbaek00 ǁ fvirliani ǁ enno96 ǁ Byunara ǁ parkobyunxo ǁ Real Paochan ǁ phantom. d'esprit ǁ okkiaines ǁ Yunna Park ǁ panypany ǁ elfviliebe ǁ Fanyssi ǁ parkchanchan ǁ azurradeva ǁ fairylovess ǁ choi96 ǁ narsih. hamdan ǁ ChanBaekGAY ǁ Kimkimkim ǁ Shengmin137 ǁ nabilahsahda ǁ ChanBMine ǁ bebekJail ǁyeolbeeeeee94 ǁ BabyByunie ǁ hunnaxxx ǁ LittleJasmine2 ǁ Keys13th ǁ whey. k ǁ exindira ǁ memel ǁ jdc21 ǁ Meli Channie ǁ parkbyunCBKHKHnHS ǁ yasminrizqia ǁ Nevan296 ǁ mrsbunnybyun ǁ yousee ǁ kajedetroll ǁ diauthie ǁ rly ǁ Guest(1) ǁ Chanbaekhunlove ǁ yeolshii ǁ wu6hun ǁ gspghea ǁ RufEXO ǁ pcyyeoja ǁ PeppermintSugar ǁ Luhanssi ǁ Adorahttr ǁ HuffleZiy ǁ rizkaa ǁ shellapcys18 ǁ ieznha. asmaulhaq ǁ devitailz ǁ Maksute925 ǁ restuuexcbyn ǁ yeollo ǁ ColdThunderxx ǁ FearlessDelight614 ǁ Guest(2) ǁ ExChan ǁ iwinnmagnaemochi ǁ sebeyeolxo ǁ ByunJaehyunee ǁ Byun Sehyun ǁ NaomiRB ǁ sugar9um ǁ Guest(3) ǁ Guest(4) ǁ silvamiac28 ǁ anaknyachanbaek

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan nama

* * *

With Love,

 **-Byun Min Hwa-**


	10. Chapter 9 : Terrible Day

**Summary** : Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila seks yang tidak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya?

* * *

" **Accidentally Married"**

2016©Byun Min Hwa

 **Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun ― Park Chanyeol

 **Genre** : Romance ― Drama

 **Rated** : M

 **Category** : Genderswitch

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** : Mature Content ― Typo(s) ― AU ― OOC

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE ― DON'T READ ― DON'T BASH**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Terrible Day**

Suara derekan roda koper yang bergesekan dengan lantai marmer menggema di sepanjang lorong apartemen yang dilalui oleh sepasang suami istri yang baru saja tiba dari negeri ginseng itu. Chanyeol terus menarik kopernya tanpa menghiraukan sang istri yang masih menggerutu sebal dengan air muka yang bisa dibilang lebih keruh daripada air comberan oleh sebab lelaki itu tak membantu membawakan kopernya, menoleh pun tidak.

Benar. Setelah menjinakkan cacing-cacing liar yang memberontak pada organ pencernaan masing-masing, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk langsung meluncur ke apartemen yang telah disewa jauh-jauh hari atas nama Chanyeol melalui bantuan karyawannya.

Lelah pun letih, tentu saja. Perjalanan udara yang harus ditempuh dari Incheon menuju Brajas memang tidak memakan waktu yang terlalu lama. Namun tetap saja hal itu berhasil membuat persendian yang menyusun kerangka pinggang Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menjadi kebas oleh karena terus menempelkan bokongnya pada kursi pesawat yang minim ruang gerak.

Belum lagi dengan kepala yang berputar-putar tak tentu arah hingga dahi si lelaki jangkung acap kali harus berkerut dalam efek dari _jet lag_ yang menimbulkan rasa pening tak main-main. Jika ditanya hal utama apa yang paling ia inginkan saat ini tentu saja jawabannya adalah kasur empuk nan nyaman untuk merebahkan tubuh bongsornya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Kembali lagi pada kondisi kedua orang itu. Untunglah kamar yang ditempati oleh mereka terletak tidak jauh dari _lift_ , hingga tidak membuat Baekhyun lebih tersiksa lagi karena harus menarik kopernya yang terasa berat.

Ketika memasuki ruang apartemen itu, kesan pertama yang didapatkan adalah minimalis, namun tetap _elegant._ Terdapat satu ruang tamu yang diisi oleh beberapa perlengkapan seperti meja beserta sofanya. Dari ruang tamu itu jika ditelusuri ke belakang maka akan langsung sampai pada dapur yang dihiasi oleh _counter_ atau mini bar sebagai pembatas.

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat kening Baekhyun berkerut. Ketika Chanyeol mulai membuka pintu kamar di ruang apartemen itu. Disini… hanya ada satu kamar? Yang berarti ia harus satu kamar dengan pria itu?

"Aku tidak mau satu kamar denganmu." Kata demi kata itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun tanpa beban sedikit pun.

Selain disebabkan sampai sekarang ia masih merasa canggung bila berdekat-dekatan dengan pria itu, hal yang membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk berada di dalam satu kamar―lebih tepatnya ranjang yang sama―dengan Chanyeol adalah untuk antisipasi semata.

Oke, biar ku jelaskan. Baekhyun merasa was-was jika suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan lepas kontrol dan bisa menerkamnya kapan saja. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol adalah lelaki dewasa yang normal nihil cacat, dan hormon seorang pria yang akan menginjak usia tiga puluh sedang dalam level tinggi-tingginya.

Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab bila suatu saat nanti lelaki itu tidak tahan dalam menahan gejolak hormonnya? Baekhyun takut jika hal itu akan berdampak pada sebuah janin yang tertanam di dalam kandungannya.

Bekhyun pun bergidik ngeri.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Pokoknya Baekhyun tidak mau.

Salah satu alis Chanyeol hanya berjingkat tinggi, dengan memasang ekspresi acuh tak acuh seolah ucapan Baekhyun barusan adalah lelucon belaka. Oh, bukan lagi seolah. Chanyeol memang menganggap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sebagai kelakar.

Tolong katakan, orang mana yang akan mempermasalahkan hal sepele semacam ini selain wanita bermarga Byun itu? Jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Sepanjang sejarah 29 tahun eksistensinya menghirup napas di Bumi, Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita seribet dan secerewet Baekhyun. Itulah mengapa selama ini Chanyeol membatasi pergaulannya dengan kaum hawa. Mereka begitu merepotkan.

Di samping cerewet dan menyebalkan, ada alasan tertentu pula yang membuatnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir tak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan wanita manapun. Yeah, itu sebelum 'kecelakaan' yang ia perbuat bersama Baekhyun beberapa waktu silam.

Dan jika Baekhyun berniat memainkan emosi Chanyeol disaat kedua kelopak mata pria itu sudah berteriak meminta untuk dipejamkan, maka saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Ia biarkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri bersidekap di ambang pintu dengan muka bersungut-sungut sementara ia merangsek maju memasuki kamar tersebut dengan koper yang belum lepas dari telapaknya. Ia acuhkan pula mata Baekhyun yang kini membola dengan sempurna akibat ulahnya yang melewati wanita itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ya! Chanyeol! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti setelahnya. Namun ia masih mempertahankan posisinya dalam memamerkan punggung, nihil niatan untuk berbalik menghadap wanita itu. Ia pura-pura tak mendengar semua teriakan dan ocehan Baekhyun yang justru membuat istrinya itu kian terbakar oleh api amarah.

"Kita harus pindah!"

Baekhyun pun kekeuh menyuarakan keinginannya. Walau kemungkinan besar Chanyeol tidak akan menggubrisnya lagi setidaknya ia sudah mencoba.

Maka ia ayunkan telapak kaki berbalut _high heels_ itu langkah demi langkah untuk kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Ekspresi kesalnya belum terhapuskan, ditambah dengan berkacak pinggang untuk menyempurnakan aksi demonya.

Kedua bola mata itu saling bersitatap. Beradu pandang melempar ketajaman untuk melumpuhkan lawannya. Selama beberapa saat belum ada bunyi yang tercipta. Hingga akhirnya hembusan napas berat dari sang suami menjadi awal pemecah kesenyapan diantara keduanya.

"Kita tidak bisa pindah, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang lirih.

Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sebait kalimat saja ia sudah tak memiliki cukup tenaga. Kembali ia langkahkan kakinya melewati tubuh Bekhyun dan meletakkan kopernya secara asal di sebelah kanan meja nakas yang tersedia di kamar itu.

Baekhyun pun berbalik, menatap seluruh pergerakan pria itu tanpa jeda. Yang dipandang pun tetap cuek, kemudian menjatuhkan bokongnya pada ranjang berisi kasur empuk dilanjutkan merebahkan punggungnya pada tempat tidur itu hingga kini hanya kakinya saja yang terjuntai di lantai.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kita harus pindah." Baekhyun masih bersikeras untuk menentang Chanyeol. Ucapannya memang terkesan datar dan dingin, namun sarat akan ancaman yang membahayakan jika Chanyeol tak menuruti keinginannya.

"Ck." Sebuah decakan keras terlontar dari bibir si suami. Ia hirup napas dalam-dalam pasokan gas tak berwarna yang ada di sekelilingnya, kemudian ia hembuskan mol demi mol karbondioksida itu melalui lubang hidungnya.

Dalam sekejap punggung itu telah terangkat hingga kini Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun kembali dalam posisi duduknya. Seolah tak ingin kalah dari si istri, Chanyeol melipat kedua lengan di depan dada untuk menunjukkan sisi angkuhnya.

"Aku bilang tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa," Chanyeol mulai mencicit, "Lagipula apartemen ini sangat nyaman bagiku. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan mengenai fasilitasnya." Kemudian mengangkat kedua bahu acuh.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata penuh kejengahan. "Oh, dan sejak kapan aku bilang mempermasalahkan fasilitas yang disediakan oleh pemilik apartemen ini? Aku setuju denganmu jika apartemen ini memang sangat nyaman."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis, gagal paham. Bukankah Baekhyun terlalu bertele-tele dan membuang waktu hanya untuk berdebat masalah yang begitu sepele? Lalu apa lagi yang membuatnya terus berteriak layaknya ia sedang tersesat di tengah-tengah hutan belantara seperti sekarang?

Seakan paham dengan ketidakmengertian Chanyeol oleh kalimatnya, Baekhyun kembali menimpali.

"Yang aku permasalahkan sejak awal adalah tentang ide satu kamar denganmu dalam apartemen ini!" Suaranya kian melengking, hingga membuat dadanya kembang kempis tak beraturan.

Chanyeol mengusak-usak surai arangnya dengan rasa gemas dan frustasi. Rasa kantuk yang menggelayut pada kelopak matanya sejak tiba di bandara pun telah menguap entah kemana. Demi Tuhan, wanita di depannya ini lebih kekeuh dan keras kepala daripada seorang _sales_ yang yang pernah ia temui ketika _sales_ itu menawarkan produk kecantikan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Hanya kamar ini yang tersisa. Karyawanku memesannya ketika aku masih hidup membujang." Jawab Chanyeol sambil lalu.

Merasa tidak tahan dengan pemandangan ekpresi Baekhyun yang kecut seperti itu akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiri tegak. Ia tatap Baekhyun sejenak, sebelum meloloskan diri keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengambil segelas air putih. Ketahuilah, berdebat dengan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat kerongkorangannya terasa gersang.

Tak mau menyerah, Baekhyun membuntuti langkah-langkah panjang suaminya itu dengan susah payah. Langkahnya terhenti ketika pria itu mengobrak-abrik isi rak kaca yang tersedia untuk mengambil dua buah gelas. Hanya sebuah _counter_ setinggi pingganglah yang kini menjadi pembatas antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang karyawanmu memesankan kamar apartemen ini ketika kau masih bujangan?" Baekhyun bertanya, dengan menyelipkan nada ejekan dibalik kalimatnya.

"Sudah jelas jawabannya." Chanyeol menyahut enggan seraya membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil air putih dari dalam benda itu.

"Tapi sekarang statusmu bukan lagi bujangan. Kau sudah menikah, kalau kau tidak lupa," sindir Baekhyun. "Seharusnya mereka memberikan apartemen yang lebih luas dari yang kita tempati."

Chanyeol hanya bungkam, sembari mengisi dua gelas kosong―yang tadi ia ambil dari rak kaca―dengan air putih dingin.

"Jangan katakan, kau belum memberitahu mereka jika kau sudah menikah?" cecar Baekhyun penuh rasa penasaran.

Lelaki itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia loloskan teguk demi teguk buliran _liquid_ dingin itu untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mengering. Masih dengan gelas yang berada di genggaman, Chanyeol pun menatap tepat pada kedua iris _hazel_ Baekhyun.

' _Ctek'_

Chanyeol menjentikkan kedua jari dari tangan kirinya sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

" _Bingo._ " Hanya satu kata yang terdengar amat menyebalkan.

Chanyeol kembali meneguk air dingin yang tersisa sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya―genit―pada Baekhyun yang kini raut mukanya semakin tak berbentuk. Memang lelaki itu hanya berniat menggoda, tapi hal itu benar-benar menyulut amarah Baekhyun.

Wanita itu pun menghentak-hentakkan ujung _high heels_ yang terpasang di kakinya pada lantai dengan gemas sebagai pelampiasan. Rasanya percuma pula berdebat dengan Chanyeol, hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga saja. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melenyapkan diri dari dapur, menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa geli sekaligus terhibur sendiri ketika melihat sikap keras kepala Baekhyun yang begitu kekeuh ingin memiliki kamar yang terpisah dari dirinya. Omong-omong, memangnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh wanita itu tentangnya? Menerkamnya ketika ia terbuai dalam mimpinya, begitu? Chanyeol mendengus ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Ketahuilah, seorang Park Chanyeol tidak sebejad itu kawan-kawan. Hanya terkadang sedikit mesum. Ya, _hanya_. Lagipula, jika memang dia menginginkan hubungan badan dengan Baekhyun demi menuruti hormon dan memenuhi kebutuhan jasmaninya, maka ia akan meminta kepada wanita itu secara baik-baik. Ya, walaupun presentasi keberhasilannya amat sangat kecil―jika dilihat dari hubungan mereka yang selalu dihiasi pertengkaran layaknya anjing dan kucing.

Istrinya itu terlalu berharap, pikir Chanyeol naif. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tahu, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu dan sadar sepenuhnya bahwa pernikahan yang mereka jalani tercipta berdasarkan pada rasa tanggung jawab yang diemban oleh masing-masing pundak. Bukan karena suatu hal klise yang disebut cinta.

Jadi, tidak akan mungkin terjadi acara sentuh menyentuh―berhubungan intim―dalam pernikahan mereka seperti yang sudah dibayangkan oleh Baekhyun. _Yeah, itu karena kau terlalu bodoh dan munafik untuk mengakui perasaanmu sendiri Park Chanyeol._

"Chanyeol!" Kembali indra pendengarannya dikejutkan oleh teriakan Baekhyun dari arah ruang tamu. "Kalau kau tak mau pindah dari apartemen ini, maka aku akan mencari apartemen sendiri!" Ancam Baekhyun tak main-main.

Baiklah, Chanyeol tidak ingin ikut terbawa arus emosi yang sudah menguasai jiwa dan raga istrinya itu. Berjalan santai menuju ruang tamu, Chanyeol menjatuhkan salah satu beban pundaknya condong ke kiri―untuk bersandar pada tembok―seraya mengamati Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Tarik nafas… Hembuskan pelan-pelan. Maka ia memulai dengan nada yang sesantai mungkin.

"Silahkan saja," Tiada keraguan sedikitpun di setiap ucapannya. "Aku tidak akan melarangmu." Timpal Chanyeol cuek.

Respon Baekhyun dapat ditebak dengan mudah. Kedua bola matanya kini melotot sempurna―menatap dengan rasa tak percaya―kepada Chanyeol yang sekarang memamerkan senyum idiot seakan pria itu terang-terangan mengejeknya.

Yang berstatus sebagai istri pun menggeram marah. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu depan untuk keluar dari ruang apartemen itu. Jangan lupakan dengan setiap hentakkan yang mengiringi kepergiannya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baru saja tubuh Baekhyun akan benar-benar keluar dari apartemen itu, suara berat dan dalam yang diketahui milik Chanyeol telah menginterupsi langkah kaki mungilnya.

Baekhyun bertahan dalam geming. Tubuhnya beralih pada mode _freeze_ di ambang pintu dengan kening berkerut. Sedikit ini Baekhyun sudah tersenyum dalam hati. Ia yakin sejak tadi Chanyeol hanya berniat menggoda, dan setelah ini pria itu akan mencegah kepergiannya, kemudian menuruti semua keinginannya.

Kendati demikian, Baekhyun tak ingin menunjukkan ekspresi―sedikit―bahagianya di hadapan lelaki itu. Masih dengan posisi tubuh yang membelakangi Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab panggilan lelaki itu.

"Apa?!" Suaranya dibuat segahar dan sekasar yang ia bisa. Berusaha untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal dengan pria itu.

Ekor mata Baekhyun tergoda untuk melirik ke belakang, setelah ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang kian mendekat padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun memutar posisi tubuh untuk menghadap lelaki itu, ketika ia rasa langkah kaki yang ia dengar telah berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

Chanyeol masih nampak santai, tanpa melepas senyum idiot yang terus terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aku sarankan kau membeli sebuah kamus sebelum melakukan 'wisata'mu. Kita berada di Madrid, bukan di Seoul atau pun Bucheon." Kelakar pria itu. Chanyeol kembali mengedipkan sebelah mata, menggoda istrinya yang sejak tadi marah-marah tidak keruan kepadanya.

Ha.

Rahang Baekhyun sukses jatuh secara tidak elit. Ia pikir lelaki itu akan mencegahnya, atau paling tidak menghentikan segala aksinya yang dapat memancing emosi Baekhyun. Nyatanya pria itu justru semakin membuat tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh aura kelam.

"Che." Baekhyun berdecih kemudian mempoutkan bibir yang justru terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

Wanita itu benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya keluar dari ruang apartemen untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar yang tidak terkontaminasi dengan seonggok makhluk yang bernama Chanyeol.

Sepanjang lorong apartemen yang ia lalui tutur dari wanita itu terus melancarkan gerutuan. Chanyeol yang mengamatinya dari ambang pintu ruang apartemen yang ia tempati hanya terkekeh geli. Sedikit ini rasa penatnya telah menghilang dikarenakan melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sedang marah-marah seperti itu terkadang jatuhnya menjadi menggemaskan.

"Selamat mencari, Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol ketika matanya masih bisa menangkap keberadaan punggung wanita itu.

" _Ndeeee_." Sahut Baekhyun―dengan teriakan pula―seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan terus berjalan menjauh.

"Ah, Baekhyun," Dua buah gelengan tercipta dari kepala Chanyeol. "Kenapa lucu sekali jika marah-marah seperti itu ," tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum malu.

"Dasar nona keras kepala. Lihat saja seberapa lama dia akan bertahan diluar sana. Aku berani bertaruh dia akan kembali kemari dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua jam." Ujarnya setelah masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu kamar apartemennya.

 **-ooOoo-**

Terhitung sudah hampir enam puluh menit Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir penuh kegelisahan―bagai setrika yang menggilas baju kusut―di _lobby_ apartemen itu. Ia jengkel, atau lebih tepatnya kini di dominasi oleh rasa bingung yang membuatnya tampak seperti keledai dungu di tengah kerumunan. Ya, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa asing dengan negara yang baru di datanginya ini.

Telinganya benar-benar terasa pengang ketika menangkap gelombang suara orang-orang di sekitarnya yang bercuap-cuap tidak jelas mengalahkan burung beo. Dalam arti mereka semua bercakap satu sama lain menggunakan bahasa asing―Spanyol―yang sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam penguasaannya.

Tak jarang pula beberapa makhluk Adam yang bertubuh gempal dan memiliki warna kulit gelap mencoba untuk menyapa Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah dilanda rasa panik dan kebingungan pun justru semakin takut dan berusaha menghindari orang-orang itu.

Ia heran. Sebenarnya orang-orang itu diberi asupan makanan seperti apa saat kecil sehingga membuat mereka tumbuh bagaikan algojo yang menyeramkan. _Heol_ , tubuhnya yang kecil nan mungil ini tentu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mereka semua.

" _Puedo ayudarle, senorita_?"

Di tengah acara melamunnya Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan suara orang―yang entah sejak kapan―sudah berdiri di depannya hingga membuat wanita itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang jika saja dia tidak memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang baik.

Baekhyun pun menggaruk-garuk tengkuk, seraya menatap ngeri pada orang yang baru saja menyapanya.

" _Ye_? _No no_ … Hush hush, menjauhlah." Baekhyun mengusir orang itu layaknya seekor ayam.

Yang diajak berbicara pun mengerutkan alis dalam. Sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Dan tampangnya yang sedang berpikir keras seperti saat ini justru membuat Baekhyun kian ketakutan.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauh dari orang asing yang menakutkan itu. Siapa sangka, orang asing itu justru membuntuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Baekhyun yang didera rasa panik dan jengkel sekaligus terpaksa harus berlari menggunakan sepatu tingginya untuk meloloskan diri dari orang itu.

Di tengah kegiatan kejar-mengejarnya, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah khusus untuk Chanyeol sebagai penyebab semua kesialan yang ia alami hari ini.

"Terkutuklah kau, Park Chanyeol."

 **-ooOoo-**

Setelah membereskan segala tetek bengek perlengkapan yang ia bawa dan menuntaskan kegiatan mandinya untuk menyegarkan badan, Chanyeol bergegas merebahkan tubuh pada kasur berukuran _king size_ yang disediakan pihak apartemen.

Tubuhnya kini telah terbungkus dengan kaos oblong polos berwarna hitam dipadu padankan dengan celana pendek berbahan _poly cotton_ yang membungkus kakinya hingga sebatas lutut. Chanyeol menyamankan posisi tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang―yang sebelumnya sudah ia lengkapi dengan bantal―untuk tempat menaruh kepala.

Jika kalian sempat berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan tidur, maka tebakan kalian salah. Sebab di tangannya kini tergenggam sebuah _macbook_ berwarna putih yang ia gunakan khusus untuk mengelola masalah pekerjaan. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia telah mengenakan kacamata baca yang ia gunakan sehari-hari dalam menunjang segala aktivitasnya.

Setelah Chanyeol menghidupkan _macbook_ itu ia segera _login_ pada aplikasi email yang tertera pada layar utama. Terdapat beberapa email yang terkirim pada kotak masuknya baik dari kalangan karyawan maupun koleganya dalam berbisinis. Selebihnya hanyalah email dari akun sosial media untuk verifikasi akun dan situs toko _online_ yang tidak begitu penting.

 **BRAK!**

Jantung Chanyeol hampir melompat keluar dari sangkarnya ketika ia mendengar suara gebrakan yang bisa dibilang cukup nyaring dari arah depan. Apalagi kalau bukan suara pintu yang dibanting.

Tak cukup sampai disitu. Indra pendengarannya kembali dibuat pengang dengan suara berisik yang tercipta dari ketukan _high heels_ Baekhyun yang sepertinya sengaja dihentak-hentakkan oleh pemiliknya dari arah dapur.

 **BRAK!**

Lagi, suara gaduh kembali terdengar. Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menaggapi sikap brutal istrinya itu. Bisa Chanyeol tebak, benda yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan istrinya adalah sebuah gelas yang dihempas keras jika mendengar dari suaranya yang terkesan berdenting.

Baekhyun sendiri kini masih berusaha menetralkan deru napasnya yang memburu. Pada dagunya masih tersisa buliran-buliran air bening yang barusan ia minum secara asal. Mukanya merah padam, dahinya pun berhiaskan peluh yang hampir meleleh di pipinya.

Tak perlu berlari terlalu jauh, untung saja ia bisa mencari _lift_ terdekat, dan tombol dari _lift_ itu ia tekan segesit yang ia bisa sebelum pria yang mengejarnya berhasil memasuki _lift_ tersebut.

Tapi tetap saja, berlari dengan jarak sependek apapun jika kau tengah 'mengantongi' sebuah nyawa lain yang ada di perutmu tetap menyebabkan rasa lelah yang tak main-main.

Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, Baekhyun memasuki kamar satu-satunya yang ada di ruang apartemen itu.

"Oh, kau kembali?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastis dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah ketika Baekhyun muncul di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun tak menanggapi ocehan pria itu. Ia bergegas melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya secara sembarangan sebelum kemudian mengobrak-abrik isi kopernya untuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian.

Masih dalam mode marahnya, Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan oleh Chanyeol padanya.

Si suami pun tak ambil pusing. Ia mengangkat kedua bahu acuh kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

 **-ooOoo-**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan aktivitas mandinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan rambut yang masih basah. Sialnya, Baekhyun lupa untuk memasukkan sebuah _hairdyer_ ke dalam koper. Maka dengan terpaksa ia mengusak-usak rambutnya menggunakan handuk supaya cepat kering.

Atensi Chanyeol sukses teralihkan dari _macbook_ yang ia genggam kepada makhluk―ehem―seksi yang ada di depannya. Walaupun sudah menikah, ternyata kebiasaan Baekhyun dalam berpakaian masih belum berubah seperti saat ia masih menjadi 'primadona'.

Bayangkan saja, wanita itu hanya mengenakan sebuah _t-shirt_ longgar berwarna _navy_ ―yang acap kali melorot memamerkan bahu mulusnya. Panjang dari _t-shirt_ itu pun hanya mencapai batas paha, hingga Chanyeol yang entah kebetulan atau memang sedang beruntung bisa mendapat pemandangan berupa celana dalam renda berwarna merah yang mengintip dari balik _t-shirt_ nya ketika wanita itu berjalan atau pun mengangkat tangan.

' _Oh, sayang. Jika kau ingin menjauh dari mara bahaya yang mengancam sebaiknya kau memakai baju perang yang lebih sopan.'_ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sekali lagi ku tekankan, Chanyeol itu tidak bejad. Ia hanya _sedikit_ mesum. Lelaki mana yang tidak akan ereksi ketika dipamerkan sebuah pemandangan indah secara langsung tepat di hadapan mata?

Baekhyun pun melangkah ragu-ragu mendekati kasur yang kini ditempati oleh Chanyeol.

"Ehem." Chanyeol berdeham, dan bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya.

Entah kenapa, atmosfer yang ada di sekitarnya mendadak terasa panas, hingga membuatnya harus meneguk ludah secara susah payah.

Karena di dalam kamar itu hanya tersedia satu ranjang, dan tidak ada sofa yang tersedia, maka mau tidak mau Baekhyun kali ini memang harus tidur satu ranjang bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun sebenarnya merasakan gugup yang sama, karena ini pertama kalinya ia tidur satu ranjang dengan pria itu―yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berbeda dengan para pria yang pernah tidur bersamanya. _Well_ , Baekhyun menganggap ini sebagai pertama kalinya karena Baekhyun tidak menyadari saat itu Chanyeol pernah menemaninya tidur ketika ia pingsan.

"Jangan sekalipun kau berpikir kau bisa menyentuhku." Ucap Baekhyun seraya masih asik dengan kegiatan mengusak rambutnya.

Chanyeol mendelik, kemudian pura-pura menatap _macbook_ nya kembali.

"Kau terlalu berharap." Sahut Chanyeol santai tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari _macbook_ yang ia genggam. Padahal sejujurnya ia berusaha susah payah untuk tidak melirik pada wanita yang kini berdiri di tepi ranjang.

Merasa ditolak, harga diri Baekhyun seperti diinjak-injak jika dilihat dari kalimat Chanyeol barusan. Seumur-umur belum pernah ada pria yang berani menolaknya secara terang-terangan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya.

Baekhyun kembali menggeram, "Kau harus tetap berada di posisimu. Atau aku akan memotong kedua bola kembarmu. Kau paham?!" gertak Baekhyun seraya melempar pandangan menghunus pada area vital Chanyeol yang tertutupi celana.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, raut wajahnya pun menggambarkan sebuah ancaman yang teramat jelas.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri melotot horror, kemudian bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan jika Baekhyun benar-benar melakukan tindakan kriminal pada 'bola' kembarnya. Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab,

" _Ye, algeseumnida_." Ucapnya seakan Baekhyun adalah atasannya.

Setelah melempar handuk yang ia pakai secara asal ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor, Baekhyun segera merangkak menaiki ranjang, kemudian menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam selimut hingga menyisakan kepalanya yang menyembul di luar benda hangat itu.

Tubuhnya ia putar menghadap kanan. Membelakangi Chanyeol yang kini tanpa segan memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Lagi, ia meneguk ludah secara kasar.

Apakah makhluk yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya ini adalah manusia? Sebab Chanyeol merasa kini ia seperti memelihara seekor kucing liar, yang sedang gencar-gencarnya hobby menunjukkan cakar berikut taringnya untuk menarik perhatian lawan.

 **PLAK**

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya sendiri, karena otaknya yang korslet memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah, apa yang sudah aku pikirkan. Konsentrasi Yeol, konsentrasi." Monolognya seraya geleng-geleng kepala kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada _macbook_ nya.

 **-ooOoo-**

" _Daddy!_ "

Sesosok bayi raksasa―yang entah berasal dari mana―dengan sebuah popok yang menggantung di pinggulnya berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang kini tengah panik melarikan diri. Napas lelaki dewasa itu terengah-engah, sesekali menengok ke belakang merasa heran bagaimana bisa ia dikejar oleh sosok bayi raksasa itu.

Seluruh benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya pun nampak berguncang. Yang disebabkan oleh setiap kali kaki-kaki dari bayi raksasa itu menginjak bumi dengan hentakan-hentakan yang keras.

"Kau… Hhh… Hhh.." napas Chanyeol kian memburu, pada dahinya telah dibanjiri oleh beberapa bulir peluh yang membuat tubuhnya gerah dan kepanasan.

"Kau! Menjauh sana…. Hush… Hush.." Chanyeol berteriak sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan untuk mengusir bayi raksasa itu. Tungkainya yang panjang melancarkan langkah seribu untuk menghindari terkaman sosok bayi raksasa yang tak henti mengejarnya.

Chanyeol kelabakan, hampir putus asa. Entah kenapa jalan yang ia lalui tak berujung, seolah ia tak pernah memindahkan kakinya satu jangkah pun. Ia terus berlari dan berlari menghindari kejaran bayi raksasa yang kini meneteskan air liur dari mulutnya itu.

Mata pria dewasa itu melotot lebar, ketika sosok bayi yang mengejarnya semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka hingga ia hampir tertangkap. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol selain meloloskan diri dari kejaran bayi raksasa itu.

 **HAP**

"Aku mendapatkanmu, _Daddy_." Ujar si bayi raksasa sembari cekikikan khas anak kecil dengan posisi melilit tubuh Chanyeol di dalam kungkungan tangan besarnya.

Chanyeol bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar bisa bebas dari kungkungan bayi itu. Namun apalah daya yang terjadi kini cengkraman si bayi justru begitu kuat hingga membuatnya benar-benar putus asa.

"Hei, turunkan aku. Aku janji selepas kau membebabaskanku kita akan bermain." Pujuk Chanyeol dengan raut wajah semelas mungkin.

Si bayi mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kelewat bersemangat yang membuat air liurnya berhamburan ke segala penjuru―dan bahkan juga menyiprati sebagian wajah Chanyeol.

Sebuah perempatan imajiner tercipta di dahi Chanyeol ketika ia melihat kepala si bayi yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kepala―Baekhyun?!

Chanyeol tercengang, tentu saja. Ia tak mengerti sebenarnya makhluk apa yang kini tengah di hadapinya.

Sosok bayi berkepala Baekhyun itu menyeringai, kemudian berujar,

"Saatnya memotong bola kembarmu, idiot."

Chanyeol membelalak kemudian terkejut bukan main ketika di tangan bayi itu telah tergenggam sebuah gunting yang kini diarahkan pada organ vitalnya. Dan ketika Chanyeol memejamkan mata tiba-tiba―

"Ti… Tidak tidak! TIDAAAK!"

 **-ooOoo-**

Chanyeol terbangun dari mimpi buruknya yang baru saja ia alami. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menebar pandangan pada seluruh objek yang kini berada di kamar barunya.

Napasnya masih terlihat jelas memburu, bulir-bulir peluh yang berjatuhan dari dahinya mulai meleleh hingga menggantung pada dagu lancip pria tampan itu. Sial, Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Ternyata kegiatan kejar-mengejarnya di dalam mimpi juga memberikan efek yang begitu terasa di dunia nyatanya.

Chanyeol bingung, sibuk berpikir keras apa maksud dari mimpi yang ia alami barusan. Apakah… bayi di dalam mimpinya itu adalah anaknya? Tapi… kenapa sangat mengerikan ketika bayi itu mengejarnya?

Yeah, barangkali Chanyeol terkena karma karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia juga telah membuat Baekhyun berlari kepanikan ketika dikejar oleh seseorang asing yang tidak dikenal.

Sedikit ini napas Chanyeol sudah mulai teratur, tidak lagi megap-megap seperti ketika ia baru saja membuka mata. Dan ketika ia hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berpindah posisi, barulah Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Tubuhnya terasa kaku seakan terbelenggu.

Dan benar saja. Sebab saat ini Baekhyun yang tidur di sampingnya tengah memeluknya erat atau lebih tepatnya membelit tubuh Chanyeol menggunakan tangan berikut kakinya seakan Chanyeol adalah sebuah guling yang nyaman untuk dipeluk.

Wanita itu nampak lelap dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya yang damai dengan napas yang berhembus teratur menandakan jika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terusik oleh jeritan Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu karena mimpi buruknya.

Dan― _hell_. Maka tak heran jika Chanyeol mengalami mimpi buruk seperti tadi, jika posisinya seperti ini. Karena merasa pengap dan sesak, Chanyeol pun berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari lilitan Baekhyun. Namun kungkungan Baekhyun benar-benar memenjarakannya, hingga hanya jarinya saja yang bisa ia gerakkan.

Chanyeol masih belum 'angkat tangan'. Lelaki itu kembali mencoba menggerakkan tangannya supaya bisa terlepas dari pelukan Baekhyun. Ditengah kegiatannya yang sibuk untuk melepaskan diri, tiba-tiba tangannya mendarat pada suatu bongkahan permukaan yang lembut.

' _Hem? Apa ini?'_ batinnya.

Kelima jari besar Chanyeol kini terbenam ke dalam sesuatu yang amat lembut dan kenyal. Tak bisa dihindari tangan Chanyeol benar-benar gatal untuk meremas permukaan yang lembut tersebut.

' _Bulat, kenyal, lembut dan halus. Hemm sempurna'_

Chanyeol terus meneruskan kegiatannya hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah membangunkan seekor singa yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya.

"Ehem!" Tepat sekali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Bekhyun.

Wanita itu kini mendelik tajam kepada Chanyeol yang menampilkan raut muka syok sekaligus kelimpungan akibat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Dengan buru-buru Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari bokong Baekhyun yang barusan menjadi korban remasan tangannya.

"A―aku tidak! A―aku ti―tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Kilah lelaki itu dengan pelafalan yang tersendat-sendat.

Kemudian Chanyeol cepat-cepat menjauh dari Baekhyun ketika ia rasa aura dari wanita itu sungguh tidak bersahabat.

Baekhyun hanya bergeming, tak berniat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Delikan tajamnya berpindah dari mata Chanyeol menuju area vital lelaki itu yang masih tertutupi celana. Chanyeol yang menyadari sinyal bahaya yang terpancar kuat dari istrinya itu, buru-buru menggiring tangannya untuk melindungi 'benda pusaka'nya yang sedari tadi sudah menjadi incaran mata tajam Baekhyun.

"A―apa yang kau lihat?!"

Tangan Baekhyun sudah bergerak terangkat, Chanyeol semakin menutupi area vitalnya supaya terhindar dari serangan Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya―

 **PLAK!**

Oh, sial. Chanyeol salah perkiraan. Ia melupakan pipinya yang kini sudah memerah panas sebab menjadi korban tamparan Baekhyun barusan.

 **-ooOoo-**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih sama-sama terdiam setelah kejadian insiden yang terjadi di antara mereka. Suasana berubah menjadi luar biasa _awkward_ karena tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol masih sibuk mengelus-elus pipinya yang terasa panas. Sedangkan Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan bersidekap dan pandangan yang lurus ke depan. Sesekali Chanyeol menoleh pada wanita itu namun tetap saja tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari istrinya.

Hanya suara detakan detik demi detik dari jarum panjang jam dinding yang terpasang di ruangan itulah yang menjadi melodi pengiring kebisuan yang menyiksa.

Di luar pun masih nampak gelap, karena waktu setempat masih menunjukkan pukul lima lewat sepuluh menit pagi hari.

"Hhh… baiklah," Chanyeol mulai membuka suara. "Kau tau, Baek? Yang menjadi korban disini bukan hanya dirimu. Aku pun juga seperti itu." Keluh Chanyeol yang sukses membuat kepala wanita itu menoleh secepat kilat tanpa takut kalau-kalau lehernya akan patah.

"Kau? Menjadi korban? Yang benar saja!" Baekhyun memprotes. "Kalaupun kau memang benar-benar telah merasa menjadi korban atas tindakanku, setidaknya aku tidak menggerayangi tubuhmu dan melakukan gerakan asusila kepadamu." Timpalnya.

Mata Chanyeol melotot lebar. "Asusila? Apa kau bercanda? Aku hanya mencolek pantatmu sedikit saja, tanpa gerakan tambahan apapun!" Bohong.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kasar. "Dengar, aku bisa mengambil foto tentang cetakan tanganmu pada pantatku," Ada jeda sesaat. "Dan bisa ku pastikan, itu bukanlah hanya sebuah colekan seperti yang kau bilang, tapi sudah nyaris menuju sebuah remasan."

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kalau begitu kau juga telah melakukan sebuah tindakan asusila padaku." Ujarnya membela diri.

"Aku?" Baekhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Omong kosong. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup kuat atas tuduhanmu kepadaku."

Chanyeol meringis, dengan tangan yang masih mengusap-usap pipi. "Kau ingin bukti?" tanyanya yang membuat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala mantap. "Aku bisa menunjukkan kepada dokter lebam yang tercetak pada lengan dan pahaku saat tangan dan kakimu melilitku untuk dijadikan visum!" Chanyeol ikut mendelik, "Terdapat indikasi disana yang menyatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah perbuatan asusila karena aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk memelukku."

Chanyeol menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, memasang tampang sebal sekaligus melas, berusaha menunjukkan sekuat mungkin bahwa dia adalah pihak yang teraniaya. Belum lagi pipinya yang masih berdenyut ngilu akibat tamparan dari Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang tidaklah pelan.

"Ck," Baekhyun berdecak. "Kau itu banya―emph!" Baekhyun membekap mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Ia sempat menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol sebelum menggiring tubuhnya terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol yang kebingungan pun ikut beranjak dari ranjang kemudian berjalan tergesa menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hoeekk!" Baekhyun terduduk lemas di depan _closet_. Berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh isi dari perutnya yang terasa bergejolak.

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi pun merasa tidak tega, kemudian berniat menghampiri wanita itu dan mendekat padanya.

Tanpa diperintahkan oleh siapapun, inisiatif Chanyeol menarik rambut panjang Baekhyun yang kusut dan menjuntai di dekat wajahnya, kemudian ia gulung helaian-helaian rambut itu ke atas suapaya Baekhyun bisa lebih leluasa.

Satu tangan Chanyeol yang masih menganggur pun dimanfaatkan oleh pemiliknya untuk mengusap-ngusap punggung Baekhyun―bermaksud untuk meradakan rasa sakit yang didera oleh Baekhyun.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit, Baek." Saran Chanyeol pada istrinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Ekspresinya terlihat tersiksa dengan muka yang mengkerut dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoeekk!" Kali ini lebih banyak daripada yang tadi.

"Tapi kau terus muntah, Baek." Chanyeol belum menyerah. Ia masih memberikan sugesti pada Baekhyun supaya wanita itu mau dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Karena Chanyeol terlalu banyak omong, Baekhyun mendorong kuat pria itu untuk menjauh dan ia kembali mendekatkan kepalanya pada mulut _closet_.

"Hoekk!"

Chanyeol terhenyak. Kenapa Baekhyun malah menghindarinya?

"Hey, kenapa kau mendorongku? Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantumu disini. Kalau kau memang tak setuju dengan usulku kau cukup mengatakannya baik-baik."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan muntahannya barusan. Wanita itu mendelik sesaat kemudian kembali menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutku disini! Bisakah kau membantuku dalam diam saja?"

Untunglah sekarang Baekhyun sudah berhenti muntah. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri tegak dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju wastafel. Tak ayal langkah gontai itu hampir saja membuat Baekhyun terjatuh.

"Maaf." Dengan sigap Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menggiring wanita itu menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mulutnya.

Dengan telaten Chanyeol juga ikut membersihkan mulut Baekhyun yang kotor bekas muntahan.

"Bawa aku ke tempat tidur." Pinta Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya mencuci mulut.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin aku antar ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun sudah merasa lemas, maka ia hanya menjawab. " _Please_ , Yeol. Aku hanya minta kau membawaku ke tempat tidur."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pelan, kemudian ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ menuju tempat tidur. Direbahkannya tubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang kemudian Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh istrinya hingga menutupi sebatas dagu wanita itu.

Dengan penuh kelembutan Chanyeol mengusap dahi Baekhyun yang sudah bersimbah peluh menggunakan punggung tangannya dan merapikan beberapa helai rambut anak Baekhyun yang tampak berserakan di dahi wanita itu.

"Apa kau selalu mengalami ini setiap pagi?" tanya Chanyeol sembari terus mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah Baekhyun.

"Hemm." Baekhyun bergumam seraya membuat perutnya untuk serileks mungkin yang masih terasa bergejolak tak keruan.

Mendengar suara Baekhyun yang begitu lemah memunculkan sebuah rasa bersalah pada diri Chanyeol. Yang ada di pikirannya, pastilah Baekhyun setiap pagi harus mengalami penderitaan seperti ini tanpa ada siapapun yang mendampinginya. Terlebih ketika wanita itu belum menikah dengannya. Chanyeol meringis ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa sering berada di dekatmu ketika kau mengalami ini." Chanyeol dengan tulus meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu merangkak naik ke atas kasur, kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang terasa lembab oleh keringat.

"Maaf atas ketakutan yang kau alami ketika pertama kali mengetahui hal ini."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Maaf karena telah membiarkanmu mengalami hal ini sendirian. Aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun menangis di dada Chanyeol. Jika ia mengingat tentang dirinya yang kini sudah sebatang kara semenjak ditinggalkan oleh neneknya, maka hal itu pasti akan membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata. Rasa takut dan sakit yang dialaminya begitu mencekam. Tak ada tempat berbagi untuk melepas ketakutannya selama ini.

Karena ia sebatang kara, berpijak dengan kedua kakinya tanpa ada siapapun yang menopangnya. Semua itu ia pikul di pundaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun menangis tersedu sedan. Inilah sisi lain dari Baekhyun yang tidak disukai oleh Chanyeol. Bukan tidak suka dalam artian negatif. Walaupun wanita itu memang sering marah dan terkadang menunjukkan sikap angkuhnya, sebenarnya ia mempunyai hati yang amat rapuh. Ada satu titik terdalam di hati Chanyeol, yang juga akan terasa pilu jika melihat wanita itu menangis seperti sekarang. Sayangnya, Chanyeol sama sekali belum menyadari hal itu.

Chanyeol kembali mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya itu supaya berhenti menangis.

Karena Baekhyun tak henti menangis, Chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya dan tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup pipi wanita itu.

Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata untuk menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengecup sepasang kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup, dan berlanjut turun mencium pipinya yang basah.

"Sshh… Uljima… Uljima…" Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya pada mulut Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis lagi, hm? Karena sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi, Baek."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menyimak setiap pergerakan mulut Chanyeol yang bergerak dengan hikmad.

Chanyeol kecup bibir mungil Baekhyun beberapa detik hingga tanpa sadar kedua orang itu sama-sama memejamkan mata. Menikmati momen manis yang terjadi secara naluriah tanpa gangguan dari siapapun.

Sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol menggerakkan mulutnya untuk menyecap belahan daging kenyal nan lembut itu. Baekhyun sendiri hanya menjadi pihak pasif yang menerima segala perlakuan Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Menikmati setiap inci bibir tebal yang menyapu setiap sisi bibir mungilnya.

Sebagai penutupan Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan kecupan panjang. Memang tak sepanas jika beperang lidah, namun rasanya ciuman itu tetap membuat jiwanya melayang entah kemana.

Ketika ia membuka mata, hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa melihat rona merah jambu yang menghiasi pipi tembam wanita yang ada di depannya ini. Dan itu terlihat menggemaskan, membuat Chanyeol mati-matian harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memakan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Karena sekarang ada aku, dan anak kita," Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengusap-usap lembut perut Baekhyun. "Kami selalu ada di sisimu, sampai kapanpun." Ujarnya mengakhiri kalimat penenang itu.

Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, yang mengundang senyum bahagia di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, dan mengecup kening wanita itu sekali lagi dengan kasih sayang hingga Baekhyun kembali memejamkan mata.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

Dumb dumb dumb-_- So, udah berapa lama aku nggak update ni FF? Hampir satu bulan! /dilempar granat/ dan sekalinya update aku malah ngasih chap nggak mutu kaya gini behahaha! /dibom beneran/

Awalnya aku udah janjian mau update jamaah bareng author-author lain―siapa-siapa saja authornya pasti kalian udah tau―malam minggu yang lalu. Tapi karena waktu sorenya aku mendadak dapet kabar duka dari salah satu kerabat, dengan terpaksa FF ini updatenya ditunda dulu :'( Maapin aim ya '-'

Yang request NC silahkan koprol karena suatu saat bakal aing kabulin. Tapi di chap berapanya masih belom tau. Ngalir aja ya kan, sambil nungguin otak mesum gue dapet ilham wqwqwq /dicekek/

Dan, demi kenyamanan mulai sekarang panggil aku **'Mut, Muti** atau **Cimut'** aja terserah deh bebas pilih. Asalkan jangan **'thor'** please. Muti a.k.a Cimut ini gak jonthor oy ._.

Sekian cuap-cuap Mut yg sama sekali nggak penting ini. Palingan juga nggak ada yg baca /mbatin: syaland gue dicuekin/

 **P.S** : Special update with **SilvieVienoy, Pupuputri, Myka Reien, Park Ayoung, Aeri Channie, Baekhyeol** jangan lupa serbu lapaknya juga ya!^^~

* * *

 **Spesial thanks to reviewer:**

choi96 ǁ parkchanchan ǁ ohh ahh umh oh ah yeh ǁ lee ana ki ǁ elfvilkyu ǁ Kimkimkim ǁ azurradeva ǁ Meli Channie ǁ acc94 ǁ rere ǁ itsxoxodiyo ǁ yousee ǁ parkobyunxo ǁ PeppermintSugar ǁ NaomiRB ǁ LittleJasmine2 ǁ bbhyun92 ǁ raeheepark9204 ǁ aizahputri ǁ Shengmin137 ǁ narsih. hamdan ǁ ssuhoshnet ǁ hunnaxxx ǁ chanbaekus ǁ DBSJYJ ǁ chanhyun0506 ǁ Ao no Yuri ǁ mrsbunnybyun ǁ TKsit ǁ Magnae Loop ǁ nina ǁ fvirliani614 ǁ Guest(1) ǁ RufEXO DICKtator ǁ sehunshit94 ǁ Fairoza husnia adiba ǁ Baeks06 ǁ AsMul ǁ asdfghjkyu ǁ Chanbaekhunlove ǁ LQ ǁ ByunJaehyunee ǁ yyawda ǁ Byun Sehyun ǁ Tak Secantik Baekhyun ǁ ChanBMine ǁ ieznha. azmaulhaq ǁ EXOLovEXO ǁ Tiffany363 ǁ parkbyunCBKHKHnHS ǁ BabyByunie ǁ sshinerlight ǁ pcyyeoja ǁ rly ǁ wac00g ǁ rizkaa ǁ GHanChan ǁ Yeolisbaek ǁ Guest(2) ǁ yeolshiii ǁ Natania ǁ fairylovess ǁ princesslavender22 ǁ yeolbee61 ǁ FearlessDelight614 ǁ okkiaines ǁ selepy ǁ Hufflesiy ǁ kimgyu ǁ park byun sung ǁ tamu ǁ anaknyachanbaek ǁ Exchan ǁ Guest(3) ǁ rere ǁ Guest(4) ǁ bunny0506 ǁ ravinaseptia2 ǁ sanmayy88

 **You da real MVP guys!^^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary** : Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis liar penggila seks yang tidak peduli dengan komitmen. Namun suatu kejadian membuatnya harus terjebak dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. Sanggupkah dia menjalankannya?

* * *

" **Accidentally Married"**

2016©Byun Min Hwa

 **Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun ― Park Chanyeol

 **Genre** : Romance ― Drama

 **Rated** : M

 **Category** : Genderswitch

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** : Mature Content ― Typo(s) ― AU ― OOC

 **DON'T LIKE ― DON'T READ ― DON'T BASH**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Beautiful Morning**

Pias mentari pagi yang menerobos melalui celah-celah ventilasi udara di ruangan itu mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Wanita itu masih dalam mode agak linglung setelah tertidur pasca menangis tadinya.

Sosok tubuh bongsor yang terlelap di sampingnya pun belum menunjukkan pergerakan apapun yang berarti. Napasnya yang berhembus teratur dengan dada yang kembang kempis menandakan bahwa lelaki itu memang masih hidup.

Rasa berat yang menggelayuti kelopak matanya membuat Baekhyun kembali memejamkan indra penglihatannya tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar ketika berpaling ke samping ia kembali memeluk dan melilit tubuh Chanyeol bagai guling kesayangannya.

Hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya serta suara lenguhan yang cukup berat membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ia sempat tidak sadar dengan apa yang alam bawah sadarnya perbuat. Dalam sekian nano detik mata itu kembali terbuka dan membulat sempurna. Saking terkejutnya, Baekhyun malah lupa untuk melepaskan lilitannya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang kini juga sudah bangkit dari alam buainya.

"Selamat pagi," terdengar agak serak dan dalam.

Pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri baru saja menyapa Baekhyun dengan lantunan yang begitu lembut. Mengamati ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang geli. Mimik syok dan diameter bola mata Baekhyun yang membesar seperti itu sungguh terlihat lucu baginya.

Mengingat jika dalam jarak yang sedekat ini, pikiran Chanyeol terbawa pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan tanpa sadar meremas bokong Baekhyun begitu saja. ia takut kalau-kalau wanita itu akan kembali dalam mode ganasnya. Maka sekarang Chanyeol hanya bergeming di tempat dengan posisi tangan yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya tak berani ia gerakkan sejengkal pun.

Baekhyun sendiri kini malah terpaku akan tatapan kornea mata Chanyeol yang berwarna kebiruan dengan pias abu di tepinya. Menghipnotis daya pikat wanita itu hingga membuat ia tak mampu beralih barang sedetik pun. Terlebih kini Chanyeol dalam keadaan mata telanjang alias tidak menggunakan kacamata kuno yang biasanya bertengger pada batang hidung lelaki itu. Warna biru safir yang cerah bertabur warna abu-abu yang bias di tepinya membuat mata itu terlihat berbeda dari yang lain.

Iris biru itu sama sekali tak berkedip ketika menatap wajah Baekhyun yang nampak begitu polos jika disaat seperti ini. Baekhyun yang ditatap sedemikian intensnya tiba-tiba mulai merasakan hawa-hawa panas dingin yang menjalar di sekitar perutnya.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba tubuh Chanyeol digerakkan oleh lelaki itu sendiri untuk semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya yang terkesan itu kini hanya berjarak satu centi dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Organ tubuh Baekhyun yang membuatnya masih hidup sampai sekarang bertalu begitu cepat dan kuat di dalam sana. Aliran darahnya terasa berdesir akibat terjadi pompaan yang cepat di seluruh urat nadinya.

'Apa ini? Perasaan macam apa ini?' begitulah batin wanita itu.

Baekhyun terus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengembang di dalam perutnya. Hingga rasa-rasanya sesuatu tersebut akan meledak dari dalam perut.

Bibir Chanyeol kian mendekat hingga ia bisa merasakan deru napas hangat yang membelai setiap inci permukaan kulitnya. Menuruti naluri, tanpa sadar Bakhyun memejamkan mata untuk menunggu bibir Chanyeol yang akan menyatu dengan belahan bibir ranumnya.

Detik demi detik terlewati. Namun Baekhyun belum merasakan sesuatu apapun yang menempel pada permukaan bibirnya. Alih-alih penyatuan bibir, Chanyeol justru malah menempelkan keningnya pada dahi Baekhyun. Dengan maksud mengukur secara serius suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

"Suhu badanmu sudah kembali normal. Kulitmu sekarang juga sudah berwarna lagi," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bahkan, berwarna lebih cerah dari sebelumnya." Chanyeol memundurkan kepala untuk mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang kini memerah bak tomat busuk.

Karena malu dan merasa gengsi dengan kelakuannya sendiri, Baekhyun pun mendorong dada laki-laki itu supaya menjauh.

Sebelum mengeluarkan suara Baekhyun berdeham terlebih dahulu untuk mengendalikan rasa gugupnya.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja?" ujar Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Aku ragu untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah." Ucapnya jujur.

Bukannya tanpa alasan Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Pasalnya ia hanya ingin waspada kalau-kalau nantinya Baekhyun kembali mengalami morning sickness seperti beberapa saat yang lalu atau bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari itu. Memang pada dasarnya pula Chanyeol itu orangnya parnoan. Maka ia menanggapi hal tersebut secara berlebihan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yeol. Mual yang aku alami hanya terjadi di pagi hari, setelah itu mualnya tidak akan muncul lagi kok." Baekhyun meyakinkan, seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol memicingkan mata, dan memasang ekspresi ragu yang membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Suaminya itu terlalu khawatir. Padahal ia tidak merasakan masalah yang begitu besar. Ia hanya mengalami morning sickness, bukan pasien gawat darurat yang setiap menitnya harus dijaga.

"Aku yakinkan padamu jika hal ini memang selalu terjadi pada ibu hamil. Ibu hamil mengalami seperti ini karena hormon yang ada di dalam tubuh kami bekerja dengan berlebihan." Ujar Baekhyun final seraya berniat meloloskan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur.

Namun belum sempat telapak kakinya menginjak permukaan lantai kamar tersebut dengan sigap Chanyeol telah menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sehingga tubuh wanita itu kembali terbanting dan jatuh di atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol merangsek naik ke atas tubuh wanita Baekhyun. Mencengkram masing-masing pergelangan tangan Baekhyun supaya menempel di kasur hingga Baekhyun merasa terpenjara. Kedua kaki panjangnya juga ia bentangkan pada sisi paha Baekhyun hingga wanita itu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali pada saatini.

Mulut Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara kekehan geli ketika ia menatap mata Baekhyun yang kembali melebar oleh karena rasa terkejut. Mata bulat itu kembali meliar hingga kini fokusnya terjatuh pada kedua gundukan kembar Baekhyun yang tengah kembang kempis secara teratur.

Jantung Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah tenang mau tak mau kembali berdetak secara kurang ajar. Sistem kerja otaknya menjadi lambat. Entah kenapa hal yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah kejadian yang terjadi di malam itu. Malam yang seharusnya tidak terjadi namun tidak dapat ia hindari. Malam dimana lelaki itu menanamkan sebuah benih ke dalam perutnya yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi janin.

Membayangkan hal itu justru membuat celana dalam Baekhyun basah seketika. Untuk menutupi organ kewanitannya yang sudah basah agar tidak ketauan Chanyeol wanita itu buru-buru mengapit kedua paha. Menyembunyikan bukti gairahnya yang sekarang kembali tersulut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan otak dan bersikap secara normal―menekan dalam-dalam dan mengesampingkan hasratnya yang timbul begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Baekhyun setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan diri. Tubuhnya meronta, berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkaraman Chanyeol yang cukup kuat.

"Ssssh…. Tenanglah, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol begitu santai.

Kepala Chanyeol bergerak turun mendekati payudara Baekhyun. Karena tindakan Chanyeol ini entah sudah berapa kali sumpah serapah terlontar dalam hati Baekhyun ketika ujung hidung bangir lelaki wanita itu menyerempet pada tepi puting payudaranya. Mengakibatkan benda kecil yang menghiasi payudaranya itu menegang minta untuk disentuh dan disayang.

Tak berhenti disitu. Chanyeol menggiring kepalanya menuju ke bawah, kemudian menunduk untuk mencium perut Baekhyun yang masih terlapisi kaos. Dalam sekejap perut Baekhyun terasa menghangat akibat kontraksi. Ditambah dengan seribu kupu-kupu yang terasa bertebangan di dalam perutnya menyebabkan seluruh kulitnya meremang akibat sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Hai, kiddo," Sapa Chanyeol di depan perut Baekhyun yang belum begitu mengembang.

"Ini Daddy." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya kepada Baekhyun ketika mereka bertemu pandang sesaat sebelum Chanyeol kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada perut wanita itu. Bermaksud ingin mengajak berkomunikasi secara langsung pada buah janinnya yang ia panggil 'kiddo'

Yang pernah Chanyeol dengar, mengajak bicara janin dapat membentuk kepribadiannya kelak. Dipercaya hal itu dapat membuat bayi yang dilahirkan mengalami perkembangan pesat kecerdasannya. Juga dalam hal ketrampilan motorik kasar halusnya, komunikasinya, dan kemampuan menolong dirinya sendiri.

"Daddy akan pergi bekerja untuk mencari uang yang banyak untukmu. Jadi Mommy akan Daddy tinggal sendirian di rumah," mulut Chanyeol mengerucut lucu. "Daddy harap kau tidak berulah kiddo. Jangan menyusahkan mommymu. Arrachi?" ujarnya begitu antusias dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala dan mendaratkan telinga sebelah kanannya pada perut Baekhyun. Ekor matanya ia buat melirik ke atas untuk mengamati ekspresi wajah istrinya.

"Aha..," Chanyeol mulai berbicara sendiri lagi―atau lebih tepatnya berbicara pada si jabang bayi. "Hmm… Baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol bergumam, seraya memanggut-manggutkan kepala seakan-akan si jabang bayi itu mengerti dan menggapi segala ocehannya. Peduli apa, yang penting Chanyeol percaya jika bayinya itu pasti bisa mendengar suaranya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berbaring. Perutnya yang tadi menegang tanpa sengaja mengempis ketika merasakan hangat wajah Chanyeol yang bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Baekhyun hanya berharap, semoga kali ini tidak ada bunyi perut kelaparan yang memalukan lagi seperti saat mereka tiba pertama kali di Spanyol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Baekhyun. Kedua jarinya bergerak-gerak mengelus dagunya sendir dengan pelan kemudian berkata,

"Kiddo ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak berkeliaran kemana-mana selama daddynya bekerja. Dia juga berkata kalau kau harus menelpon Daddy setiap jam jika perlu." Chanyeol nyengir setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan percaya diri.

Alis Baekhyun mengkerut, merasa aneh dan heran dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol barusan. "A―aku…." Ujar Baekhyun tersendat-sendat.

Chanyeol kembali mendekat pada perut Baekhyun, kemudian menciumnya tiba-tiba. "Mommy mengatakan iya. Jadilah anak yang baik, kiddo."

Mulut Chanyeol mencium perut Baekhyun sekali lagi dan melepaskan pergelangan tangannya untuk melepaskan Baekhyun.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin berteriak memprotes namun lelaki itu cepat ambil tindakan dengan membawa tubuhnya kabur ke dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas kelakuan Chanyeol barusan yang begitu kekanakkan. Namun terlihat menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan. Heh.

* * *

"Mana handphonemu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang muncul di dapur ketika Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan sarapan dari bahan seadanya yang tersedia.

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya tanpa merasa repot-repot harus berbalik mengahadap pada Chanyeol. Wanita itu asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri yang tengah menata isi sandwichnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar, apayang dikatakan oleh kiddo tadi pagi, hm?" Nada mengejek yang tersirat dari kalimat Chanyeol mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun menghadap dan menatap mata lelaki itu.

Ketika membalikkan badan, kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam dengan ekspresi yang terlihat ngeri oleh karena mengamati penampilan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Kau serius akan pergi kerja dengan dandanan seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang menatap penampilan lekaki itu dari atas ke bawah kemudian ke atas lagi.

Chanyeol ikut memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri dari pantulan lemari es yang terdapat di dapur itu. chanyeol merasa bingung, dia merasa tidak ada yang aneh atau pun salah dari penampilannya. Ia sudah biasa berpenampilan ini jika berangkat ke kantor. Lalu apa yang dipermasalahkan oleh istrinya itu?

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Chanyeol. Jas konservatif abu-abu tua, celana dan dasi dengan warna senada dengan ditambah kemeja putih di dalamnya. Menurutnya, ia tampak luar biasa. Mengapa Baekhyun menatapnya seakan dia tengah memakai gaun tipis wanita tua dengan rol-rol yang menghias di kepalanya?

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku." Ujar Chanyeol polos.

"Ck," Baekhyun berdecak keras. "Semua yang kau pakai itu membuatmu terlihat lebih tua daripada umurmu yang sebenarnya, Yeol. Hell, dan tentu saja itu salah bagiku." Sahut Baekhyun sarkastis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pelafalan yang amat lirih―nyaris berbisik dan kembali menatap pantulan dirinya. Wajahnya yang tampak sendu akibat kritikan Baekhyun barusan membuat si istri merasa bersalah karena tak menyangka Chanyeol bisa menjadi begitu sensitive.

"Kemarilah," Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggiring suaminya itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Baekhyun membuka lemari pakaian dan mengacak-acaknya secara asal untuk memilihkan kostum yang akan digunakan oleh Chanyeol nantinya. Setelah puas mengacak-acak isi lemari itu secara berulang-ulang akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil satu baju dan menempelkan baju itu di depan tubuh Chanyeol untuk mencocokkannya dengan lelaki tersebut.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan hanya berdiri diam di belakang Baekhyun yang kembali mengacak-acak isi lemari Baekhyun mengambil satu buah kemeja bergaris berwarna ungu, dasi berwarna ungu yang lebih gelap dan satu stel jas berwarna abu-abu pudar.

"Kau menyuruhku memakai warna janda?" protes Chanyeol tak terima pada istrinya.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata penuh kejengahan. Tak habis pikir dengan selera fashion Chanyeol yang begitu buruk.

"Tidak ku sangka manusia modern sepertimu mempercayai mitos seperti itu. Ungu sekarang sudah menjadi warna universal, bukan hanya warna untuk janda. Sama seperti merah muda, warna itu sekarang sudah bisa dipakai untuk semua gender, kau tahu." Ceramah Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan argumennya Baekhyun sudah mendorong tubuh lelaki itu terlebih dahulu ke dalam kamar mandidan menutup pintunya begitu saja dari luar.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan baju yang sudah ku pilihkan. Kalau sudah segera temui aku di dapur!" teriak Baekhyun seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengomel di dalam kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di dapur Baekhyun kembali sibuk menyiapkan sandwichnya untuk ia santap sebagai sarapan. Baru sandwich itu akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya ia kembali teringat pada Chanyeol. Ia merasa jahat sebagai istri jika tidak juga menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Maka ia letakkan sandwich yang hampir masuk dalam mulutnya dan membuatkan satu buah sandwich lagi untuk Chanyeol.

Alunan-alunan lirih lagu yang didendangkan dari mulut Baekhyun ketika menyiapkan sandwich yang satunya lagi terhenti ketika ia mendengar derap langkah mendekat menuju dapur. Seonggok manusia bertubuh besar dengan muka ang tertekuk kini berdiri di hadapannya. Chanyeol membentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian meminta pendapat kepada Baekhyun,

"Bagaimana? Apa aku masih terlihat tua, sekarang?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun berdiri mengemati Chanyeol. Telunjuknya bergerak memutar, memberikan perintah pada Chanyeol untuk mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Tanpa banyak bertanya Chanyeol bergegas berputar dan kembali menghadap Baekhyun yang tengah menyipitkan mata mengamati penampilan Chanyeol, berlagak seperti seorang pengarah gaya model.

'Ctek' Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya bangga.

"Yap! Mahakarya yang luar biasa dari seorang Byun Baekhyun." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum percaya diri.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata bosan, "Park. Park Baekhyun. Ingatlah kau sudah menikah sekarang." Tegur Chanyeol membetulkan.

Jari manis Chanyeol yang tersemat sebuah cincin emas naik ke udara. Member peringatan pada Baekhyun mengenai satus mereka pada Baekhyun yang kini memasang wajah kecut.

"Duduk dan makanlah. Ada satu hal lagi yang akan ku perbaiki darimu."

Chanyeol menurut, lantas duduk di sebelah wanita itu. Tanpa disuruh terlebih dahulu Chanyeol sudah menyambar piring yang berisi sandwich beberapa lapis di atas meja makan. Chanyeol memakan sandwich itu dengan lahap, tak pernah tahu jika ada sandwich seenak buatan tangan Baekhyun.

"Pantas saja cafému laku. Ini sangat enak." Puji Chanyeol dengan mulut yang berisi penuh kunyahan sandwich.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya dengan memasang ekspresi jijik. "Ish, kau itu jorok sekali! Habiskan makananmu lebih dulu, Yeol. Baru berbicara setelahnya," Baekhyun kemudian berdeham dengan senyum yang mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Well, ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih pujiannya."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut sambil terus mengunyah makanannya. Sama sekali tak sadar ketika Baekhyun mendekat ke sampingnya. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun mendarat di rambut Chanyeol yang sudah disisir dengan klimis. Kemudian mengacak-acak surai itu tanpa dosa.

"Aba bang ko bakukan?" ― _'Apa yang kau lakukan?'_ tanya Chanyeoldengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku hanya ingin mempermuda dirimu. Habiskan saja makananmu. Jangan banyak bergerak, cerewet." Perintah Baekhyun layaknya ibu yang tengah mengomel pada anaknya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, menikmati sentuhan tangan Baekhyun yang membelai kulit kepalanya. Alirah darahnya mengalir secara deras ke sekujur pembuluh darah ketika payudara montok Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menggesek lengannya.

Isi kepala kotor Chanyeol sibuk membayangkan kekenyalan payudara Baekhyun jika berada di kedua tangannya, membuat sesuatu di dalam celananya berkedut dan mulai bangun.

Organ kejantannya berkedut semakin kuat ketika mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang begitu menggiurkan. Makanan yang ia santap pun terlupakan begitu saja. Chanyeol menutup mata, hidungnya sibuk fokus mengendus aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau terlihat lebih muda." Ujar Baekhyun sembari menjauhkan diri dan menatap hasil karyanya dengan bangga. Namun seketika kening Baekhyun mengernyit ketika melihat ekspresi damai Chanyeol dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

"Kau makan sambil tidur?" tanya Baekhyun yang berhasil membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunan tak senonohnya barusan.

"Apa? Ti―tidak. Aku hanya mengagumi rasa makananmu. Menghayati cita rasanya." Kilah Chanyeol kelabakan.

"Dasar nerd." Ucap Baekhyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala kemudian memakan sandwichnya.

Chanyeol bernafas lega karena Baekhyun tidak curiga kepadanya kemudian ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Mana handphonemu?"

Lelah dengan argument tak masuk akal Chanyeol tentang kiddo yang menyuruhnya untuk menelpon lelaki itu setiap jam pun akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah dan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menekan tombol satu pada ponsel itu dan langsung tertera sebuah nama kontak di layar ponsel tersebut. Kontak dengan nama Jung Daehyun yang tidak Chanyeol kenal sebelumnya.

Nama pria itu membuat Chanyeol seketika jengkel dan menghapus kontak tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri seperti orang gila ketika ia menyimpan nomornya ke dalam speed dial nomor satu kemudian menekan tombol 'call'.

Nomor ponsel Baekhyun muncul di layar handphone miliknya. Setelah memastikan nomor itu benar-benar tersimpan, Chanyeol pun mengembalikan benda pipih berbentuk persegi panjang itu pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berangkat." Chanyeol bergegas menyambar tas kerjanya yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Hmm." Jawab Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Ah, aku lupa." Ucap Chanyeol ketika sudah sampai di pintu depan dan kembali menemui Baekhyun di dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung ketika Chanyeol mendekat padanya. Tanpa rasa bersalah Chanyeol mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya membelalak kaget dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih untuk make over dan makanannya." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

Tangan wanita itu naik menyentuh sesuatu yang memanas di pipinya tempat dimana bibir Chanyeol mendarat dengan mulus. Belum selesai Baekhyun terkejut, wajah Chanyeol kembali muncul mengejutkan wanita itu.

"Satu hal lagi. Aku sudah menghapus kontak Daehun, ah tidak. Daehyun atau siapalah itu aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku sudah menggantinya dengan nomorku dan jangan sampai kau hapus, hm?" Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengusak-usak puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aku berangkat dulu, jaga kiddo baik-baik selama aku tidak ada di rumah."

Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal dengan Chanyeol yang sok mengatur seperti itu. Chanyeol sendiri hanya cuek dan melanjutkan niatnya untuk pergi bekerja. Di sepanjang perjalanannya melewati lorong itu Chanyeol terus bersiul sambil sesekali tersenyum mengingat pagi yang indah hari ini.

"Dasar idiot." Monolog Baekhyun kemudian kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Ia membongkar isi kopernya dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil yang sebelumnya sudah ia persiapkan dari korea. Buku catatan itu berwarna biru muda dengan sebuah pita merah sebagai penguncinya. Halaman utama dari buku itu masih kosong. Baekhyun tersenyum, teringat dengan nama jabang bayi yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Maka Baekhyun bergegas mengambil pulpen dan menyoretkan huruf demi huruf pada buku catatan itu dengan judul,

' **KIDDO'S DIARY'**

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

Update? Iyaiyaiya XD Jangan tanya kenapa dikit, aku lagi blank :v

Apa kabar? Mut rindu kalian, tbh :) Hemm apa ya, bingung mau ngomong apa /lah? Gak. Gak. Bercanda. Mut cuma mau bilang―mungkin lebih tepatnya bisa kalian sebut sebagai alasan―kalau Mut akhir-akhir ini sibuk di RL. Waktu buat ngetik FF sangat minim dan ini tadi pun Mut ngetiknya kebut-kebutan.

Mut sekarang juga nggak pernah sempet baca FF dan stalking+kepoin bias lagi saking (sok) sibuknya. Padahal dulu kalo ada notif FF update Mut langsung brb meluncur FFn. Kalo sekarang, boro2 meluncur FFn, cek notifnya aja pasti telat. Yg sedih lagi (ini curhat) Mut byk ketinggalan info soal EXO. Ngenes banget kan ya:')

Jadi intinya Mut cuma mau berpesan kalian maklumi/antisipasi aja kalo semisal FF ini ke depannya lebih slow update lagi. Hampuranya ya readers-nim. Oh ya, akun Line Mut yg lama sudah deact. Buat yg mau berteman lagi sama Mut di Line (kalo ada) silahkan komen di kolom review nanti Mut kasih ID-nya via PM. Trimakasih ^^

Udah gitu aja :D Jangan lupa jaga kesehatannya. Mut sayang kalian :)

 **P.S** : Edisi update jamaah w/ **Pupuputri; Baekbychuu; SilvieVienoy96; Oh Yuri; RedApplee; PrincePink; Railash61; Hyurien92; Park Ayoung; Myka Reien** (tim rusuh, tim hore, tim jualan kacang); **JongTakGu88; Sayaka Dini; CussonsBaekby**

* * *

 **Special thanks to reviewer:**

Dee Stacia ǁ asdfghjku ǁ ssuhoshnet ǁ fairylovess ǁ elfvilkyu ǁ yeoldaa ǁ choi96 ǁ mabelyuan ǁ kareninarahmaayu333 ǁ teukiangle ǁ bbhyn92 ǁ parkchanchan ǁ fvirliani614 ǁ Della265 ǁ bbhyun06 taneptw307 ǁ DBSJYJ ǁ fuckyeahSeKaiYeol ǁ sebeyeolxo ǁ Asayakano ǁ mrsbunnybyun ǁ Ao no Yuri ǁ aizahputri ǁ azurradeva ǁ whey. K ǁ kajedetroll ǁ narsih556 ǁ sakura ǁ rere ǁ BabyByunie ǁ lee ana ki ǁ Guest(1) ǁ hunnaxxx ǁ acc94 ǁ sanmayy88 ǁ Shengmin137 ǁ parkayoung ǁ NaomiRB ǁ FearlessDelight614 ǁ Baek04 ǁ Chanbaekhunlove ǁ parkobyunxo ǁ Babyeollie ǁ Kimmuth ǁ galaxyhyung ǁ Retno Tyass ǁ byunbaekhill ǁ okkiaines ǁ BunnyJoon ǁ LeoZy ǁ LittleJasmine2 ǁ yeolshiii ǁ ChanBMine ǁ yoyokim ǁ yousee ǁ itsxoxodiyo ǁ Mawara757 ǁ Hanaquel ǁ firdha arafah ǁ GHanChan ǁ diauthie ǁ selepy ǁ PeppermintSugar ǁ D1 ǁ rly ǁ Memel861 ǁ RufEXO DICKtator ǁ Baeks06 ǁ Tak Secantik Baekhyun ǁ ieznha. azmaulhaq ǁ blxns ǁ silvamiac28 ǁ Namekeysha ǁ TKsit ǁ Babyfiechan ǁ AudreyNath21 ǁ daeri2124 ǁ phyv ǁ happinessdelight65 ǁ Guest(2) ǁ mikaanggra ǁ jdc21 ǁ princebaechan ǁ myungie ǁ jonginims ǁ chanbaeklmn ǁ Luhanssi ǁ byunrinhee ǁ cbunga6104 ǁ channin610 ǁ Arsdesu ǁ ByunJaehyunee ǁ pcyyeoja ǁ rizkaa ǁ chanbaeklopelope

 **Lafyah:***


End file.
